Avoir un frère
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: C'est un concept inédit pour Robin de Locksley d'être le grand frère de quelqu'un. Ça l'est tout autant pour Gilles l'Ecarlate de ne plus détester son aîné, que leur père a toujours préféré. Et l'un, comme l'autre, ne demande qu'à apprendre, désormais, ce qu'avoir un frère signifie. Série de one-shots, sans ordre chronologique particulier.
1. Mots vexants, mots gentils

Je dois avouer, les films et les séries, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je n'en regarde jamais, sauf quand ils comprennent quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant pour moi (en ce moment, ce serait plutôt les histoires de frères et sœurs). Mais ce film, je l'avais vu il y a longtemps, lorsque l'amour fraternel n'avait pas encore spécialement d'attrait pour moi, mais je me souviens que la relation fraternelle entre Robin et Gilles (je garde ce nom parce que je l'aime bien, moi) m'avait beaucoup marquée, et amusée (franchement, la façon dont Robin devient soudainement surprotecteur avec son nouveau frère est trop drôle). J'y ai repensé pendant des années, et j'ai fini par avoir envie de revoir cette scène. Et qui dit frères, dit souvent fanfics avec moi, alors j'avais envie d'apporter ma modeste contribution. Voilà, merci à Nanthana14 d'avoir écrit des one-shots sur eux, je les aime beaucoup et en plus, ça entretient la flamme en moi.

Désolée si les caractères des personnages sont approximatifs ou quoi, je ne les maîtrise pas très bien, du coup.

* * *

"... Et au signal convenu, c'est moi qui trancherai les cordes.

-Non, je le ferai. Tu nous couvriras avec tes flèches.

-Non, non, c'est trop dangereux, Gilles.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu vises mal."

Plusieurs rires fusèrent autour du feu de camp. Robin, incertain quant à la façon dont il devait prendre ces mots, tourna la tête pour le regarder. Mais Gilles lui souriait d'un air goguenard, sans cet éclat d'amertume et de fureur qui l'habitait d'ordinaire lorsqu'il prononçait ce genre de parole. Il plaisantait simplement, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une taquinerie entre frères, mais Robin, justement, n'était pas encore habitué à ce que Gilles se moque gentiment de lui. Il connaissait les piques, les reproches, les regards farouches, pas ces yeux brillants et ces remarques badines. Décontenancé, il ne sut pas comment réagir, puis finit par lâcher un sourire incertain.

"Rassure-toi, je plaisante, précisa Gilles en lui tapotant délicatement le genou, comme Robin venait de le faire. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'un simple souffle a réussi à te distraire de ta cible, la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois ? Tu ne parles pas de la bataille où _tu_ t'es fait capturer, j'espère ?"

Robin se demanda aussitôt s'il était allé trop loin. Le Gilles qu'il avait toujours connu aurait sifflé de contrariété à ces paroles, mais c'était la première réplique qui lui était venue aux lèvres. Comme si c'était normal, naturel, de lancer des piques à ce frère dont il n'avait aucune idée qu'il était son frère quelques heures auparavant.

Mais Gilles ne se vexa même pas; il haussa simplement les sourcils, l'air de dire "Sérieusement, Robin ?", et lui tapota de nouveau le genou d'un air contrit.

"Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que je me suis battu comme un débutant lors de cette bataille, si ?

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais... avoue qu'il y avait des progrès à faire.

-Parle pour toi.

-Dites donc, vous deux. Si on vous dérange, il faut le dire."

Plusieurs rires fusèrent.

"Oui, désolé, s'excusa Robin en revenant rapidement à ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer."

Il continua d'expliquer à ses hommes le déroulement de leur attaque à venir en oubliant presque que Gilles était soudainement devenu son frère. Mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction, les yeux du jeune homme étaient posés sur lui et il lui souriait d'un air tranquille.

/

"Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-Qu'est-ce-qui est étrange ?

-Eh bien, nous sommes là à discuter comme si nous avions toujours été amis. Ça ne te laisse pas pantois ?

-Ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est que tu ne sois pas en train de critiquer tout ce que je fais.

-Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire si tu n'avais pas été aussi énervant.

-C'est moi qui suis énervant ? Alors là, c'est la meilleure."

Robin se redressa de sa position accroupie et se tourna vers Gilles, qui n'avait pas arrêté de le suivre partout depuis la veille. Le jeune homme le regardait avec un sourire un peu béat qui le prenait toujours de court. Oui, en fait, Gilles avait raison : tout cela était bien étrange.

Poussée par une vague de tendresse comme il n'en n'avait jamais connue, Robin posa sa main sur la joue de son frère et la caressa avec son pouce.

"Comment vont tes blessures ? s'enquit-il pendant que le sourire du jeune homme s'élargissait encore.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'Azeem a mis dessus, mais je ne les sens presque plus, avoua Gilles.

-Tant mieux. Nous allons partir dans quelques heures, alors je veux que tu sois en forme. Et si tu faisais une sieste, en attendant ?"

Après avoir lissé les cheveux de son frère derrière son oreille, il s'éloigna en direction de Fanny et de Petit Jean.

"Je ferai une sieste si tu viens te reposer avec moi, le rappela Gilles derrière lui.

-Allons, tu n'es plus capable de faire des choses par toi-même, maintenant ? s'amusa Robin en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

-Très bien, tu peux le prendre comme ça, si tu veux. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu n'iras pas tout gâcher en tournant de l'oeil comme une femmelette, tout à l'heure.

-Pfff."

Robin secoua la tête en étouffant un léger rire.

"Très bien, tu as gagné. Viens par ici."

Il les mena jusqu'à un recoin d'ombre, au bord de la clairière. Le sol était un peu inégal, recouvert de feuilles, de petits cailloux et de brindilles, mais en tassant bien, ils trouveraient bien un endroit confortable où s'allonger. Robin déblaya les bouts de bois et les fragments de roche du bout de la chaussure, un peu gêné par la situation. Sa fraternité avec Gilles était trop récente pour que l'idée de faire une sieste ensemble dans un petit coin d'ombre lui paraisse naturelle.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'aménager l'endroit, il se tourna vers son frère et lui désigna le sol de terre et de feuilles.

"Je t'en prie."

Gilles passa avant lui pour s'allonger par terre, sous les arbres, et il parut lui aussi un peu embarrassé, jusqu'à ce que Robin vienne s'étendre à côté de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, occupés à observer distraitement la cime des arbres. Puis, après avoir jeté un ou deux coups d'oeil successifs dans sa direction, Gilles fit basculer son poids sur le côté et se nicha contre la poitrine de Robin. Lequel observa quelques secondes de surprise, le temps de se souvenir que Gilles l'Ecarlate ne le détestait plus, puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui sembla presque entendre le soupir de satisfaction de son frère, et il baissa la main pour lui frotter le dos, avant de se souvenir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Avec toutes les plaies à vif qui le parsemaient, il n'était pas certain que Gilles ait envie qu'on le touche, même avec quelques caresses. Alors, il se contenta de chercher sa main qui s'était posée naturellement sur sa poitrine et la serra dans la sienne.

"Pas trop fort, protesta Gilles. C'est celle que tu as transpercée d'une flèche.

-Oh, excuse-moi."

Il présenta ses excuses d'abord pour avoir ravivé la blessure, ensuite pour l'avoir causée. Oui, envoyer une flèche dans la main de ce gamin colérique et fielleux n'avait pas été très mature, mais Gilles avait essayé de le poignarder dans le dos, pour commencer.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de la lâcher, poursuivit son frère en le sentant abandonner sa main. Evite juste de serrer trop fort.

-Oui, je ferai attention."

Robin reprit sa main et laissa passer quelques minutes, au bout desquelles Gilles se mit à somnoler, avant de rependre :

"Je suis désolé pour ça."

Il fallut attendre que le jeune homme émerge de sa torpeur pour avoir une réponse.

"C'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas raté.

-Ah, tu vois bien que je ne vise pas si mal que ça !"

Il regretta aussitôt ces paroles. Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel il était décent de fanfaronner ! Mais Gilles laissa seulement échapper un petit rire incrédule, avant de lancer :

"C'est parce que tu étais près de ta cible, rien de plus."

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta :

"Et je suppose que je devrais m'excuser d'avoir essayé de te poignarder, ce jour-là. Mais je t'assure que tu es vraiment irritant, quand tu t'y mets.

-Tu ne t'es pas regardé !"

Robin s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se vexer des piques de Gilles. Au contraire, elles l'amusaient et lui donnaient envie de répliquer. Enfin, sauf quand son frère lui rappelait sa main qu'il avait transpercée d'une flèche.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce-qui a changé ? s'enquit le chef des voleurs en tournant la tête vers lui. Me trouves-tu moins irritant ?

-Je te trouve plus supportable.

-Parce que nous sommes frères ?

-Je savais déjà que nous l'étions, Robin de Locksley.

-Alors, qu'est-ce-qui a changé ?"

Gilles prit un moment pour lui répondre. Peut-être qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question, mais Robin se doutait bien que, depuis la veille, il avait eu tout le loisir de décortiquer ses sentiments à l'égard de son frère, et de se demander pourquoi il ne le fuyait plus comme la peste. Il attendit néanmoins une réponse avec patience, caressant d'une main distraite la nuque de Gilles et observant le ciel à travers les feuilles des arbres. Il sut que son frère était prêt à lui expliquer lorsqu'il le sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

"Je pensais que tu me rejetterais, avoua le jeune homme d'une voix neutre. Tout comme tu as rejeté la femme qui a remplacé ta mère, même si elle faisait le bonheur de ton... de notre père. Si tu ne voulais pas d'une belle-mère, pourquoi aurais-tu voulu d'un frère ?"

Robin était sur le point de répondre, de culpabiliser, de se confondre en excuses, mais Gilles poursuivit :

"Mais il est évident que tu n'es plus le gamin égoïste et capricieux que tu étais avant. Ou du moins, je l'espère. Peut-être que tu redeviendras celui que tu étais lorsque tu quitteras cette forêt avec Marianne, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire confiance. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir le droit de t'admirer, maintenant que tu m'as accepté comme frère.

-Gilles, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que mes actions n'ont pas toujours été bonnes, mais je te promets de me racheter à tes yeux.

-J'attends de voir ça. Et pour toi ? Qu'est-ce-qui a changé ? Tu t'es occupé de moi toute la nuit. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu essaies de m'empêcher d'approcher le danger. Et tu viens de me faire un baiser sur la tête, compléta-t-il alors que Robin appuyait ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. Pourquoi ? Est-ce-que c'est simplement parce que nous sommes frères ?"

 _"Simplement ?"_ faillit s'indigner Robin. " _Avoir un frère représente bien plus à mes yeux que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, Gilles."_

Mais il devait bien admettre que, quelque part, son cadet avait raison.

"Oui, je dois bien admettre que je ne serais pas là à faire la sieste avec toi, sinon, avoua-t-il. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Hum ?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais maintenant que je sais que tu es mon petit frère, j'éprouve une envie irrépressible de te protéger. C'est plus fort que moi, Gilles. J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi.

-Parce que je suis ton frère ?

-Parce que tu es ma chair et mon sang. Parce que tu es l'égal et le complice que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Parce que tu n'es pas si énervant, quand tu te tiens tranquille."

Il essayait de faire de l'esprit pour cacher la confusion qui transparaissait dans son discours.

 _"Oui, pourquoi me sens-je proche de lui, à présent ? Est-ce juste parce qu'il est mon frère ? L'aimerais-je moins s'il cessait de l'être ?"_

"Si ça peut te rassurer, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Robin, avoua Gilles, qui avait saisi son trouble et qui, par rare bonté fraternelle, n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'enfoncer. C'est sans doute la même chose qui me pousse à te faire confiance malgré tout, et à vouloir passer du temps à tes côtés. Et qui fait que je n'ai plus envie de me vexer lorsque tu recommences à faire le chef.

-Je _suis_ le chef, Gilles."

Néanmoins, il avait lui aussi remarqué que leur nouveau lien rendait la vexation bien plus difficile, visiblement.

Avoir un frère était décidemment une question bien compliquée.

En attendant, Gilles paraissait déterminé à faire sa sieste, et accessoirement, à se servir de lui comme oreiller. Il se redressa un peu, se colla encore plus à Robin et posa sa tête à peu près au milieu de sa poitrine, avant de récupérer sa main qu'il venait d'abandonner et de la serrer dans la sienne -malgré sa blessure, apparemment. Il s'assoupit bien vite, et Robin, après lui avoir appuyé sur la tête un baiser plein d'une tendresse qui l'émut presque aux larmes, en fit autant.

Avoir un frère, c'était envoyer des piques sans parvenir à vexer, mais c'était aussi échanger des mots pleins d'affection. Avoir un frère, c'était également faire la sieste sous les arbres en pleine journée.

Et Robin avait hâte de découvrir ce que ça impliquait d'autre.

* * *

Peut-être que dans un milliard d'années ou une autre vie, quand j'aurai la foi/le temps/l'imagination, je ferai de ce one-shot un recueil de drabbles de frères bien niais fluffy comme je les aime. Peut-être. Pour l'heure, il y a d'autres histoires qui m'attendent.


	2. Avoir peur

De presque toute sa vie, Gilles l'Ecarlate avait toujours été seul. Ce n'était pas uniquement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas de famille. Sa mère, tout d'abord, avait été là durant les huit premières années de sa vie, avant de mourir du jour au lendemain, emportée par une fièvre tierce. Ce jour-là, Gilles avait perdu la seule famille qui l'aimât réellement. Il y avait bien ses oncles et tantes, qui vivaient dans les villages voisins et s'étaient bien vite désintéressés de son sort, mais surtout, il y avait son père et son frère. Une famille bien plus proche de lui par les liens qui les unissaient que la lignée de sa mère, mais qui, tout comme eux, n'avait que faire de son sort. Ce n'était pas tout d'avoir une famille, il fallait aussi qu'elle vous aime et vous reconnaisse pour se sentir exister. Or, cette partie-là de son ascendance ne remplissait aucun de ces critères. Son père ne l'avait pas reconnu et sans doute qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup pour le laisser ainsi croupir dans la misère. Quant à son frère, qu'il tenait pour l'être le plus méprisable qui soit, il ne se doutait probablement pas qu'il existait. Non pas que ça lui aurait inspiré quoi que ce soit d'autre que le mépris ou la colère, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que son père l'avait chassé, lui, Gilles, son second fils, de sa maison. Tout cela pour contenter un petit vaurien égoïste et méprisant. Gilles, il en était sûr, n'aimerait jamais son frère.

Des amis auraient sans doute pu combler ce manque de chaleur affective qui couvait au fond de lui, surtout quand il avait intégré la bande de voleurs qui avait élu domicile dans les bois de Sherwood. Après tout, des camarades aimants valaient bien une famille. Mais ils avait déjà tous leur histoire, dans cette joyeuse bande de hors-la-loi, leurs proches, leurs amis, leur famille. Gilles n'avait nulle part où se faire une place. Et puis, force était de constater qu'il avait du mal à se faire des amis. Il était doté d'un caractère espiègle et d'un bon coeur, mais ses trippes étaient bien trop remplies de haine. Il inquiétait et rebutait. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de supporter sa colère et son agitation en permanence. Personne ne ressentait l'envie de créer de véritables liens avec lui. Et encore aurait-il fallu le trouver pour ça. Or, Gilles disparaissait souvent sans demander son reste. Il s'acquittait de ses corvées au sein du groupe, comme empêcher quiconque de franchir la rivière de Sherwood sans payer d'impôt aux hors-la-loi, ou encore participer aux missions de chasse, mais malgré ça, il restait très marginal.

Il avait souvent entendu des histoires à propos d'orphelins qui mourraient du manque de soins et d'amour. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il était bien vivant, il en était certain. Vivant, mais dévoré par un énorme manque d'affection logé au fond de sa poitrine et qui, parfois, à quelques occasions seulement, l'empêchait de respirer.

Parfois, lorsque ce manque devenait trop fort, il s'était pris à imaginer à quoi ça ressemblerait, d'avoir de nouveau une famille. Il se représentait avec son père, qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître, qu'il aimait et admirait malgré tout, de qui il aurait si ardemment souhaité tout apprendre. Parfois, il avait essayé d'imaginer ce que ça aurait fait d'être le frère de Robin. Mais c'était là sa pensée la plus dissimulée et la plus intime. Elle le mettait presque dans le déni. Il n'aimait pas son frère, il en était sûr. Il le détestait, même, ce petit vaurien égoïste et méprisant qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Mais quand même. Parfois, il se demandait ce que ça ferait, d'avoir un grand frère...

Quand il avait rencontré Robin, ces pensées s'étaient présentées à lui avec encore plus de force. Maintenant qu'il avait son frère sous les yeux en permanence, et qu'il apprenait à le connaître -bien qu'il fût toujours un vaurien égoïste et méprisant-, ses représentations d'eux deux en tant que frères apparaissaient avec plus de netteté, elles revêtaient plus de réalisme, plus de consistance. Mais il n'aimerait jamais Robin, il en était sûr.

Sauf qu'au fil des mois, ce besoin d'avoir un frère devint de plus en plus fort.

Comme les ennuis leur pleuvaient dessus, il en vint à l'espérer ardemment, sans jamais se figurer avoir la moindre chance d'être accepté.

Il n'avait pas souvent essayé d'imaginer à quoi ça ressemblerait, d'avoir Robin de Locksley comme frère aîné, mais dans les rares occasions où ça lui arrivait, il s'imaginait que ça le rendrait plus fort, plus confiant.

Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus rien à craindre, à ses côtés.

Et c'était vrai.

Mais avoir un frère le terrifiait aussi encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu.

De toute sa vie ou presque, Gilles avait toujours été seul. Il n'avait plus eu de famille qui l'aimât après la mort de sa mère, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Le manque d'affection qui logeait dans sa poitrine grandissait d'années en années, nourri par l'absence d'attention, de câlins, de mots gentils, de sourires complices. Puis Robin était arrivé, et cette simple phrase "Nous sommes frères, Robin de Locksley", lâchée au bout de plusieurs mois de tension, d'usure et de colère, plus une séance de flagellation et la promesse d'être pendu, avait tout changé. Robin l'avait accepté. D'un seul coup, toutes ces choses que Gilles désirait tant sans toujours s'en apercevoir, les câlins, les caresses, les promesses, s'étaient engouffrées dans le vide qui logeait au fond de sa poitrine, en même temps que Robin. Il s'était senti en paix et en sécurité, enfin.

Mais voilà que quelques heures plus tard, ils partaient au château de Nottingham pour affronter le shérif et ses troupes.

Et Robin et lui ne se reverraient peut-être plus jamais. Peut-être que la sensation de bien-être et de réconfort que lui procurait la présence d'un frère lui serait à jamais arrachée. Ils étaient peut-être condamnés à la séparation, l'un ou l'autre emporté par les froides mains de la mort.

Tout ça. Les câlins, les yeux clairs et honnêtes, les sourires narquois, les caresses sur la joue, les paroles complices, la confiance. Toutes ces choses si bassement sentimentales que Gilles n'avait jamais eues, à part avec sa mère, il y avait plus de dix ans, et que depuis il n'avait jamais retrouvées avec quiconque, à part ce Robin de Locksley, ce frère qu'il trouvait si haïssable, si imbu de lui-même, si étranger à son monde. Toutes ces choses qu'il croyait avoir perdues pour toujours, et dont il avait même oublié l'importance, il les avait retrouvées, mais ce n'était que pour quelques heures, peut-être, avant qu'elles ne lui soient de nouveau arrachées. Il suffisait d'un seul coup de lame, d'une seule faille dans le plan... et Robin serait mort. Pour toujours. Et toutes ces choses qu'il avait retrouvées, et qu'il désespérait déjà de perdre, lui seraient de nouveau enlevées. Et plus jamais il ne les retrouverait.

"Gilles ?"

Avant que Robin ne l'appelle, le jeune homme ne s'était même pas aperçu que de grosses larmes roulaient le long de son nez et de ses joues, trempant les mains de son frère qui s'était emparé avec attention de son visage pour l'observer. Gilles renifla et tenta de faire disparaître ses sanglots d'un rapide coup de manche, mais c'était peine perdue.

"Ne pleure pas."

Robin le prit dans ses bras avant même qu'il s'en rende compte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit son visage rencontrer la poitrine de son frère et le tissu soyeux de sa chemise frotter contre sa pommette qu'il réalisa que son aîné l'avait rapproché de lui. Il poussa un gros soupir. Ses mains semblèrent agripper les vêtements de Robin d'elles-mêmes, puis ses bras l'enlacèrent eux aussi comme de leur propre volonté. Il secoua la tête, sans raison, probablement pour nier toute possibilité de perdre son frère, ou peut-être uniquement pour frotter son front contre sa poitrine. De toute façon, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance, à présent que Robin le tenait dans ses bras, là où il se sentait si bien, dans une sécurité si totale et pourtant si absurde. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi quand il se trouvait contre lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y resterait hors de danger aussi longtemps que durerait leur étreinte. Sauf qu'elle ne durerait pas pour toujours, et que c'était peut-être la dernière qu'il lui donnerait.

Gilles s'en voulait d'avoir des pensées aussi macabres. Mais elles lui étaient venues sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Ils étaient tous là, en train de se préparer pour mener l'assaut contre le shérif, et soudain, Gilles avait pensé : "Et si jamais Robin était tué ?". Il aurait pu jurer que son sang s'était figé dans ses veines. Son coeur aussi s'était arrêté. Cette pensée l'avait aussitôt suffoqué. "Et si jamais Robin était tué ?". Presque immédiatement, son coeur s'était rebellé : "Non, ça ne peut pas arriver !". Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Robin n'oserait jamais lui faire une chose pareille, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, n'est-ce-pas ? Il avait déjà perdu sa mère et son père, il avait bien l'intention de s'accrocher à son frère de toutes ses forces. Oui, mais si jamais... ?

Prenant conscience de l'agitation qui habitait son frère malgré son regard fuyant, Robin s'était approché et avait essayé de voir ses yeux pour comprendre son tourment. C'était là qu'il l'avait appelé une première fois, sans obtenir de réponse. Puis, apercevant ses larmes, il avait aussitôt pris son visage dans ses mains, espérant que le tendre contact lui apporterait un peu de réconfort. Voyant que c'était inutile, il l'avait blotti dans ses bras.

"Gilles. Gilles, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'inquiéta sincèrement le frère aîné, et Gilles avait si peu entendu cette phrase au cours de sa vie qu'il faillit pleurer encore plus. Est-ce-que tes blessures te font mal ?

-Non, hoqueta Gilles, non... Laisse-moi seulement... une minute pour me reprendre...

-Tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, Gilles."

Le jeune homme avait encore du mal à en revenir. Robin était si gentil avec lui. Il avait presque l'impression que cette douceur, cette inquiétude, cette attention ne lui étaient pas destinées. Qui s'était jamais soucié de lui d'une manière si sincère et si vraie, de toute sa misérable vie, à part sa mère ? Fanny s'était bien occupée de lui à l'occasion, lorsqu'il avait faim ou froid, mais il n'était pas l'un des siens. Ses soins étaient empreints de compassion, pas de tendresse. Elle aurait traité de la sorte n'importe qui surpris dehors dans la neige ou la faim au ventre. Gilles ne recevait pas de traitement particulier. Alors qu'il sentait, à la façon dont Robin le maintenait contre lui, effleurait ses cheveux blonds d'une main compatissante et essayait quelquefois d'apercevoir son visage pour deviner les raisons de sa peine, que ces soins lui étaient réservés, entièrement réservés. Il l'étreignait comme on le faisait d'un frère et c'était délicieux. Gilles s'accrocha à ses bras de toutes ses forces.

"Robin, tu ne vas pas te faire bêtement tuer, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tout seul."

Aussitôt qu'il eût laissé ces mots quitter sa bouche, Gilles aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les reprendre. Ses émotions avaient débordé. Robin n'avait pas à savoir que le perdre lui faisait terriblement peur, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'agripper à lui de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de partir et de se faire tuer. Car c'était lâche. Enfantin. Terriblement embarrassant.

"C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?"

Robin délogea la tête de son cadet de son épaule et Gilles se laissa faire à contrecœur. Il espérait juste que son frère finirait vite de le sermonner, afin qu'il puisse l'étreindre encore pendant quelques instants. Les mains de Robin retrouvèrent rapidement son visage et le maintint levé vers lui, quoiqu'il lui fallut patienter quelques instants pour que Gilles se résolve à garder ses yeux dans les siens.

"Gilles, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit me tuer, déclara fermement Robin. Marianne a besoin de moi pour la tirer des griffes du shérif et je ne laisserai pas nos compagnons perdre la vie aujourd'hui. Et toi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, Gilles. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser seul dans ce monde encore une fois."

Il y avait autre chose que Gilles l'Ecarlate avait gagné en devenant le frère de Robin. C'était la capacité de vouer une confiance aveugle à quelqu'un. Lui qui pour survivre avait toujours dû se méfier de tout un chacun, il n'arrivait presque pas à concevoir cette absence totale de doutes que lui laissait l'affirmation de Robin. Si son frère lui promettait de ne pas mourir, alors il ne mourrait pas, c'était évident. Evident et absurde, mais Gilles s'en moquait en ce moment. Comme il n'avait jamais douté en la parole de Robin lorsque celui-ci lui avait affirmé qu'ils se battraient ensemble, côte à côte, jusqu'à la fin.

Son grand frère ne le laisserait jamais tout seul dans ce monde.

Alors, Gilles sourit, malgré ses joues humides, son nez qui coulait et ses yeux rougis. Robin lui rendit son sourire et le laissa de nouveau poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Devenir le frère de Robin l'avait bel et bien rendu plus fort.

Il n'avait plus peur de rien.

Enfin, presque.


	3. Sous le couvert des arbres

J'avais pensé donner un semblant de logique chronologique à cet ensemble de one-shots au lieu de faire des va-et-vient, mais c'est celui-ci que j'ai fini avant les autres, alors c'est pas grave, je n'aurai qu'à présenter la situation en début de one-shot.

Nathana, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai été influencée par ton "Un grand soir de fête", mais ce genre de scène me paraissait assez logique dans l'état d'esprit où doivent être Robin et Gilles à ce moment-là de l'histoire.

Le shérif de Nottingham est mort, et ce n'est pas seulement une délivrance pour les hors-la-loi de Sherwood, mais également pour tous les seigneurs qui vivaient sous sa coupe. En de pareilles circonstances, on ne manque pas de faire la fête, mais c'est bien la première fois que les héros de Sherwood se retrouvent en présence de la classe noble, et Gilles a tôt fait de s'éclipser des réjouissances.

* * *

Gilles faisait distraitement tourner un couteau dans sa main. Tenir la lame dans sa paume ne lui causait plus la moindre appréhension depuis bien longtemps. Il était passé maître dans l'art du lancer de poignard, après tout. Il ne craignait ni le tranchant de l'acier, ni ses bords effilés. Manier une lame, voilà un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Contrairement à l'art de la conversation, soupira-t-il en son for intérieur, en lançant un regard maussade en direction des feux de joie immenses qui brûlaient là-bas, dans la cour du château de Marianne. A force, tout ce rassemblement de petits seigneurs avait fini par l'étouffer et il avait disparu dans la forêt alentour. Pas trop loin, mais histoire de goûter un peu à la tranquillité et à la quiétude d'être soi-même. Soi-même... un bâtard moitié paysan, moitié noble, mais qui tenait bien plus du premier que du second, et de loin. S'il avait espéré, en goûtant aux bras aimants de Robin, qu'après tout sa filiation et son éducation paysannes n'avaient pas tellement d'importance, ses certitudes avaient été balayées dès qu'il avait eu de nouveau la vraie noblesse sous les yeux. Là, il s'était senti aussi gauche et insignifiant que le plus petit des valets de ferme et il en avait presque eu honte.

Au moins, dans la forêt, seul avec lui-même, il n'y avait personne pour lui faire des réflexions. A peine avait-il formulé cette pensée qu'une brindille craqua à quelques pas de lui. Il se tourna aussitôt en direction du bruit, avec la grâce et la rapidité qui le caractérisaient. Puis, ses épaules se détendirent.

"C'est donc ici que tu te cachais, remarqua Robin d'un air narquois.

-Je ne me cache pas. Je goûte seulement à quelques instants de tranquillité, loin de ces nobles bruyants et avinés, rétorqua Gilles.

-Dois-je en conclure que je dois m'en aller ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu n'es pas ivre, toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Pas que je sache."

Gilles feignit de se désintéresser de ce que son nouveau frère était en train de faire, et reporta son regard sur les feux de joie, aussi captivé par la lumière qu'un papillon de nuit. Il entendit Robin prendre place sur le tronc d'un arbre mort couché sur le côté, pas trop loin de lui mais pas trop près non plus. Il contempla les feux, lui aussi, en arrachant distraitement des copeaux de mousse de son siège de fortune, qu'il émiettait entre ses doigts. Gilles se demanda avec curiosité s'il avait vraiment besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans les mains en permanence. Il l'avait souvent vu tripoter son arc, un brin d'herbe ou une brindille, tout en essayant de se persuader que non, retenir ce genre de détail sur son frère ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Mais en tout cas, il l'avait remarqué.

"Alors, pourquoi avoir quitté tous tes amis nobles pour venir te perdre ici ? s'enquit-il avec une pointe d'insolence que, il l'espérait, Robin reconnaîtrait comme une simple taquinerie. Ils ne sont plus assez biens pour toi ?"

Robin sourit en secouant la tête, et il lança quelques copeaux d'écorce au loin.

"Veux-tu bien arrêter de toujours avoir quelque chose dans les mains ? s'exclama Gilles alors que son frère ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre."

Robin observa quelques secondes de silence déconcerté, puis se moqua :

"Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Oui, une seule : que fais-tu ici avec moi, alors que tous les gens de ton milieu sont en train de festoyer, s'empiffrer et célébrer tes exploits ? Tu adores être le centre d'attention. Je pensais que tu serais là-bas comme un coq en pâte.

-Est-ce du mépris que j'entends dans ta voix, Gilles l'Ecarlate ? s'enquit Robin en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement pris de court. Me reproches-tu toujours de t'avoir privé de cette vie que tu méritais ?"

Le chef des voleurs n'utilisait son surnom complet que lorsqu'il avait des choses sérieuses à lui demander, ou, complètement à l'opposé, par simple taquinerie, mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la raison pour laquelle il l'appelait ainsi.

"Je suppose que tu as raison, reprit Robin sans laisser le temps à Gilles de répondre. Je ne pourrai sûrement jamais effacer tout ce que tu as subi à cause de moi. Je sais que j'étais un enfant immature et capricieux, mais ça ne m'excuse pas. Pourtant, je t'assure que j'aimerais pouvoir me rattraper. Je suis sincère.

-Je sais que tu l'es, soupira Gilles, qui ne savait pas lui-même s'il avait vraiment essayé d'être désagréable ou bien s'il avait dit ça comme ça. Tu es bien trop niais pour ne pas penser tout ce que tu as dit.

-Je ne suis pas niais, se défendit Robin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je suis juste... heureux d'avoir un petit frère. Est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?"

"Petit frère". C'était une appellation si douce et si tendre que Gilles sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir. Robin lui-même paraissait un peu ému de l'avoir dit à voix haute.

"J'ai un frère, répéta-t-il d'une voix émerveillée. J'ai un frère.

-Oui, Robin, tu as un frère. Ou plutôt, un demi-frère.

-Un frère, insista le jeune comte en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi serais-tu moins mon frère que le fils de ma mère ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas le fils de ta mère, justement. Autrement, je serais un noble à part entière au lieu d'être une moitié de paysan et une moitié de comte illégitime."

Robin se leva de sa position sur le tronc d'arbre et s'approcha de Gilles dans la pénombre, se penchant au-dessus de lui, autant pour être à sa hauteur que pour passer la tête sous les branches feuillues.

"De là où je suis, je ne vois pas une moitié de quoi que ce soit, mais une personne bien entière, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est que tu as mal regardé. Ne vois-tu pas ma mise, mon visage sale et mon absence d'éducation ? Je ne connais rien à toutes ces choses dont tes homologues discutent, et j'ai bien vu la façon dont ils me regardaient. Avec pitié et condescendance. Personne ne pourrait croire que je suis le fils du comte de Locksley, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Gilles..."

Robin soupira et passa sous les branches pour s'assoir près de lui, tourné sur le côté de façon à pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il doucement. Quelqu'un t'a-t-il fait des reproches ?

-Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour lire le mépris de ces gens, rétorqua son frère de ce ton brusque et venimeux qu'il employait lorsqu'il se mettait en colère."

Un ton qui, peu de temps auparavant, lui était destiné, à lui. Gilles n'aimait toujours pas les nobles, visiblement, et même si Robin ne pouvait empêcher une légère vexation -car il était l'un des leurs et était pourtant convaincu de son intégrité-, il comprenait sans mal son animosité. Lui-même se comportait de façon très peu convenable avec ses paysans, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça.

"Gilles, commença-t-il d'une voix apaisante, je sais que la plupart des nobles méprisent ceux qui, contrairement à eux, ne possèdent ni titres ni terres. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J'ai été ainsi à une époque."

Sa main frotta doucement la nuque de Gilles, son cou et ses épais cheveux blonds, et il sentit clairement son frère bouger la tête pour accentuer le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

"Mais tu dois garder à l'esprit que le sang n'a aucune importance, poursuivit Robin. C'est une chose que notre père répétait souvent.

-Notre père disait ce genre de chose ? Vraiment ?

-Gilles, tu en es la meilleure preuve !"

Sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire goguenard, l'aîné plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cadet pour les lui lisser derrière l'oreille, en un geste qui stupéfia le jeune homme car c'était une caresse que sa mère avait souvent pour lui, et il entendit Robin s'esclaffer :

"Crois-tu vraiment que Père serait tombé amoureux de ta mère s'il n'avait eu que de la haine et du mépris pour elle ? Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis qu'elle était très précieuse à ses yeux et que ça a été un véritable déchirement pour lui que de devoir l'abandonner."

Les yeux de l'archer, jusque là tout pleins de malice, s'assombrirent brusquement et il laissa retomber sa main.

"Et je sais que, s'il n'y avait pas eu mon arrogance et ma colère, c'est avec elle qu'il aurait choisi de continuer sa vie, acheva-t-il doucement."

Gilles le fixa sans un mot. Entendre parler de ses deux parents comme d'un couple d'amoureux, prêts et décidés à passer le restant de leur vie ensemble, lui procurait un agréable sentiment de bien-être et de fierté au creux du ventre. Comme cela le changeait de cette éternelle ritournelle selon laquelle sa mère n'était qu'une pauvre paysanne qui s'était entichée d'un noble, qui avait été assez naïve pour croire qu'il la garderait, et qui, maintenant qu'il lui avait fait un enfant, l'envoyait pourrir dans la fange, loin de lui ! Gilles avait toujours cru en l'intégrité de son père -car comment demeurer sceptique devant toutes les incroyables histoires que sa mère lui racontait sur lui ?-, alors qu'il avait toujours déversé toute sa colère et sa frustration de ne jamais le connaître sur son frère, qui avait été une sorte de défouloir pour lui pendant toutes ces années. Oui, Robin avait conduit ses parents à se séparer, il l'admettait lui-même avec beaucoup de culpabilité, mais... il ne méritait pas ça. Finalement, même si Gilles aurait pensé ne jamais le reconnaître, cette folie que son frère avait commise était... une erreur de jeunesse. Et quand bien même ça l'avait privé d'un père, d'une famille unie, d'une vie à l'abri du besoin et d'une partie de son héritage, le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir pour ça. Pas vraiment.

"Je sais que je t'en ai beaucoup voulu pendant une grande partie de ma vie, admit donc le plus jeune fils. Tu es honnêtement la personne pour laquelle j'ai éprouvé le plus de colère de toute mon existence. Encore plus que le shérif, plaisanta-t-il en posant sa main sur le genou de son frère pour adoucir son propos. Mais je me rends compte que... c'était peut-être mal placé de te détester sans te connaître.

-Non, tu as eu raison, le coupa Robin. Je me serais détesté aussi, à ta place. Pour tout dire, je ne pense pas que je supporterais la personne que j'étais alors.

-Oh, eh bien, dans ce cas, j'ose espérer que tu ne sera pas tenté de le redevenir ! Même si, avec tous ces nobles qui ne vont par tarder à te remettre le grappin dessus, maintenant que tu es un héros, les chances que tu ne retombes pas dans tes anciens travers sont assez minces.

-J'espère, dans ce cas, que je pourrai compter sur toi pour me maintenir dans le droit chemin, rétorqua Robin en éclatant de rire. Je n'ai pas envie de te donner de nouvelles raisons de me détester, reprit-il plus sérieusement. C'est important pour moi que nous formions une vraie famille.

-Ça l'est pour moi aussi, répondit Gilles en baissant les yeux au sol, embarrassé par tous les sentiments un peu mièvres qui transparaissaient dans les propos de son frère. Et maintenant que... nous pouvons... que nous avons l'occasion de devenir une vraie famille, je n'ai pas envie de... de la gâcher.

-Et ça n'arrivera pas, assura son frère en lui posant, à son tour, la main sur le genou."

Gilles ouvrait la bouche pour continuer cette conversation, l'une des plus intimes qu'il ait eues depuis des années, lorsque Robin se leva subitement de leur siège improvisé, les yeux rivés sur les feux de joie qui brûlaient dans le lointain.

"On y retourne ? proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme."

Mais son cadet secoua la tête en exhalant un soupir, et recommença à regarder par terre.

"Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir très envie d'y retourner maintenant, avoua-t-il d'une voix morose. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à y faire.

-Tu pourrais me tenir compagnie, suggéra Robin, et envoyer quelques unes de tes piques à "ces nobles avinés et bruyants". Allez, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas aimer ça, insista-t-il, et Gilles se mit à glousser. Je t'ai entendu, avec ce baron, tout à l'heure."

Robin paraissait aussi excité qu'un jeune garçon et, sans le vouloir, son cadet se laissa gagner par son enthousiasme. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un pauvre paysan mal éduqué pour les nobles qui festoyaient tout là-bas, mais en présence de son frère, il savait qu'il se sentirait plus fort, plus confiant, et parfaitement dans son droit de se trouver parmi eux. Alors, il accepta la main que Robin lui tendait pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Et, Gilles, tu sais, ça n'a aucune importance si tu ne sais pas comment te conduire en société, reprit le chef des voleurs. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vient en naissant. Je t'apprendrai."

Gilles lui sourit. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient frères, il se laissa de lui-même tomber dans les bras de Robin. Son visage s'empourpra aussitôt d'embarras, très gêné d'agir de manière aussi ridiculement enfantine, lui qui avait toujours fait en sorte de paraître fort et détaché, et il frotta son front contre la poitrine de son frère autant pour savourer davantage l'étreinte que pour cacher sa gêne. Robin haussa un sourcil amusé et lui retourna son câlin avec bonheur, toujours un peu estomaqué d'avoir un _frère_ à serrer dans ses bras. Lorsque son père et sa mère donnaient des réceptions, plus jeune, il se souvenait s'être souvent enfui avec Pierre et ses autres amis pour échapper à ces conversations longues et ennuyeuses, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une complicité aussi grande lors de ces escapades. Il avait l'impression qu'avec Gilles, tout était plus fort, plus lumineux, plus intime. C'était peut-être ça, ce que Pierre avait vécu avec Marianne, et Robin comprenait à présent que sa dernière pensée ait pu être pour elle. Lui non plus, il n'aurait pas voulu laisser son frère seul dans ce monde, sans avoir au moins la garantie que quelqu'un de confiance veillerait sur lui.

Il resserra alors ses bras autour du jeune homme blotti contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux blonds et frottant de petits cercles affectueux dans son dos. Mais il se ravisa immédiatement et recula, soudain effaré.

"Excuse-moi, lança-t-il en se souvenant du dos meurtris de son frère. T'ai-je fait mal ?

-Non, le rassura Gilles tandis que son frère posait ses mains sur ses épaules. Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal."

Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de plus derrière ces mots, mais il n'ajouta rien et Robin le lâcha.

"Alors, tu es prêt à y retourner ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as à dire sur tout ces gens que je connais depuis des années.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir, mon frère."

Robin et Gilles quittèrent alors le couvert des arbres pour regagner la lumière des feux de joie, et le jeune homme songea que, même dans cette société guindée et en lutte permanente pour le pouvoir, avec Robin, il serait peut-être à sa place.


	4. Je te protègerai I

Pierre et lui avaient toujours eu de nombreuses choses en commun : leur goût pour l'équitation, les longues promenades, le grand air et les conversations prenantes. Robin comprenait l'attrait de son ami pour plein de choses, les belles montures, les armes finement ciselées, les réceptions grandioses, les manteaux de belles factures. En revanche, s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à appréhender, c'était ses sentiments à l'égard de sa sœur Marianne. Il se parait d'une douceur toute nouvelle quand il était question de sa cadette, s'inquiétant de savoir si elle était heureuse, si elle n'avait besoin de rien, si personne ne lui avait fait du tort. Même dans ses derniers instants, ses pensées avaient été pour elle, fiévreux qu'il était de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la protéger, puisqu'il ne pourrait plus le faire. Mettre sa petite sœur à l'abri était tout ce qui lui importait, bien avant sa propre mort. Robin avait parfois essayé de se mettre à sa place pour comprendre ses sentiments, cette préoccupation constante, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Lui, il était fils unique. L'intimité d'une fratrie ne lui était pas permise, et il constatait avec regret qu'il n'éprouverait sûrement jamais ce féroce désir de protéger quelqu'un un jour.

Il pensait que ces choses-là s'apprenaient, avoir un frère ou une sœur. Gilles lui avait montré que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Etonnamment, ça relevait davantage de l'instinct, de quelque chose de profondément ancré dans la chair. Dès qu'il avait su que Gilles était son frère cadet, sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre : il le protègerait toujours du mal. Il lui paraissait désormais inconcevable que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à lui et lui fasse du tort. Lui vivant, songeait Robin, ça n'arriverait jamais. Il s'en était fait la promesse sans même s'en apercevoir.

Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas été très heureux d'intégrer son frère toujours blessé dans leur mission de sauvetage du lendemain. Mais ils avaient besoin de lui, sans quoi leur infériorité numérique serait trop grande. Et puis Gilles était un grand garçon, tentait-il de se persuader. Le fait qu'il s'était débrouillé seul, sans aide ou presque, pendant plus de dix ans tendait à lui prouver que son cadet était tout autant, voire bien plus, capable que lui. Il était rapide, agile et intelligent. Même blessé, il saurait se défendre et se débrouiller. C'était évident.

"Reste bien hors de vue du shérif de Nottingham. Il n'avait peut-être pas assez de jour pour voir distinctement ton visage, dans les cachots, mais il suffit d'un rien pour qu'il te reconnaisse. Place-toi bien dans la foule et évite de te mettre sur le chemin de du gibet. Les gardes pourraient être tentés de distribuer quelques coups à ceux qui se tiennent trop près. Ne t'approche pas trop non plus de la potence avant le moment de passer à l'offensive. Les badauds lancent souvent des pierres aux condamnés et tu risquerais de...

-Robin ! Je sais déjà tout ça, protesta Gilles en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me l'as répété au moins dix fois depuis que nous avons quitté le camp !

-Dix fois ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu, non ?

-Tu le lui as bel et bien répété dix fois, Chrétien, intervint Azeem, peinant à cacher son sourire amusé."

Robin haussa les épaules d'un air vexé et croisa le regard goguenard de Gilles.

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, affirma le grand frère pour sauver la face.

-A force de me prévenir, tu vas me faire exploser la cervelle et ça n'aura servi à rien."

Ils étaient arrivés en bordure de la ville, de toute façon. Ce n'était plus l'heure des conseils, mais des agissements. Robin laissa ses compagnons partir devant et demeura seul avec Gilles, qui avait deviné que son frère voudrait lui parler avant le début de leur mission de sauvetage. Il ne fut même pas étonné lorsque son aîné le tira dans ses bras. En quelques heures à peine, il s'y était habitué.

"Gilles, tu feras bien attention à toi, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura le grand frère en lui lissant les cheveux en arrière. Je ne veux pas que les hommes du shérif te mettent la main dessus.

-Oui, Robin, répondit patiemment Gilles, le premier surpris de ne pas se vexer de l'inquiétude à répétition de son frère. Tant que tu me promets de faire attention, toi aussi.

-Je te l'ai déjà promis."

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques instants, et tandis qu'il changeait sa tête de place sur la poitrine de son frère, Gilles murmura :

"A quand remonte la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'est autant inquiété pour moi... ?"

Robin baissa les yeux vers lui mais, n'ayant rien à répondre, continua de le bercer dans ses bras. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là toute la journée, et ils se séparèrent.

"Bonne chance.

-Bonne chance à toi."

/

Non. Les choses n'avaient pas le droit de se terminer ainsi. Robin s'était préparé à une multitude d'éventualités, mais... pas ça. Pas cette possibilité atroce.

Cet homme... allait tuer son frère.

 _"Gilles !"_

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu aussi mal tourner ? Robin savait que son plan était risqué, mais son frère avait commencé à avoir des ennuis avant même le début de leur mission à proprement parler. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Ils avaient tous pénétré dans le château séparément, abandonnant leurs armes à l'entrée, comme les gardes le leur avaient ordonné -sauf qu'ils avaient tous dissimulé un second couteau sur eux, pour pouvoir de se défendre, et Robin, son arc, qu'il avait caché dans un faux bâton de marche. Ils s'étaient croisés une fois ou deux dans la foule compacte, Gilles et Bouc pour ramasser les épées que Fanny avait laissé tomber au sol depuis les murailles, ainsi que Robin et Gilles, qui avaient échangé un rapide coup d'oeil. Puis, chacun s'était posté à l'endroit qui lui avait été assigné : Fanny et Petit Jean sur le chemin de ronde, Azeem et Robin dans des renfoncements en hauteur, et Gilles, Frère Tuck et Bouc étaient restés dans la cour. Tout le monde était en place, ils avaient récupéré leurs armes et il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre que les prisonniers soient attachés au gibet pour passer à l'action.

Sauf que le fils de Fanny et de Petit Jean, en passant dans la foule hurlante et sifflante, avait reconnu Gilles. Gilles qui, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avait convenu de tuer Robin pour le compte du shérif. Gilles qui, à ses yeux loyaux et outrés, n'était rien de plus qu'un traître qui ne pouvait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

"Traître ! Je vais te tuer ! avait-il hurlé en fendant la foule pour se jeter sur le jeune homme."

Gilles, évidemment, avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il était de son côté, qu'il était là pour l'aider. Mais vu le pacte qu'il avait conclu avec le shérif, ça n'était certainement pas très convaincant.

Robin s'était figé, alarmé, lorsque les gardes avaient traîné son frère devant le shérif, grimaçant de leur brutalité, en sachant que Gilles souffrait encore terriblement de ses blessures. Il avait espéré que leur ennemi ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se souvenait de Gilles, et il se souvenait aussi très bien du pacte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

"Tu as réussi ? avait-il lancé d'une voix forte, sachant très bien que le jeune homme comprendrait à quoi il faisait référence.

-Eh bien, j'ai... j'ai trouvé son repaire, mais... il était déjà mort, avait répondu Gilles d'une voix peu affirmée qui avait fait douter le shérif.

-En es-tu sûr ? avait d'ailleurs insisté celui-ci. Tu as vu sa dépouille ?

-Heu..."

 _"Allez, Gilles. Qu'attends-tu ? Bien sûr que tu as vu ma dépouille ! Ainsi que celle de tous les autres hors-la-loi ! Dépêche-toi de répondre, sinon il va soupçonner quelque chose."_

Le coeur de Robin battait la chamade. Voir son petit frère confronté au shérif lui donnait des nœuds dans l'estomac. Cet homme était cruel et impitoyable et il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de Gilles s'il le suspectait de lui mentir, ou de ne lui servir à rien. En même temps, s'il le croyait, cela rendrait peut-être leur sauvetage plus facile...

"Je... Je n'ai vu que sa tombe, balbutia alors Gilles, et il paraissait lui-même complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire."

 _"Gilles, c'est pas vrai !"_

Le coeur de Robin manqua un battement. C'était donc si difficile de prétendre que son frère était bel et bien mort ? Quelque part, il pouvait le comprendre. Quand on venait de retrouver son frère, on n'avait pas envie de l'enterrer tout de suite. Et peut-être craignait-il de lui porter malheur en prétendant avoir vu son cadavre.

"Sur lui on a trouvé cette épée."

 _"Bon sang..."_

Gilles tenta de prendre un air innocent et espiègle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une farce. Sauf que cela ne fit pas rire le shérif.

"Pendez cet homme avec les autres, lâcha-t-il d'un ton définitif."

Les mots creusèrent comme un gouffre dans le coeur de Robin. Ils allaient _pendre_ son frère ?! Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

"C'est pas vrai..."

Gilles paraissait aussi terrifié que lui -plus encore, car c'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Il se débattit comme un forcené tandis que les mains de la foule avide de sang le trainaient jusqu'à l'échafaud, au son de cris d'allégresse.

"Non ! Non, lâchez-moi !"

Cette supplication tirailla le coeur de Robin. Un élan presque insupportable le poussait à dégringoler des murailles pour voler au secours de son frère et l'arracher aux mains de la foule et au terrible sort qui l'attendait. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. S'il se montrait, tout serait fini. Pas seulement pour lui. Ça signifiait signer l'arrêt de mort de tous leurs camarades, la perte définitive de Marianne et ça ne sauverait Gilles que temporairement. Il devait rester dans sa cachette, mais il pouvait au moins faire en sorte que...

Robin se tourna vers Azeem, posté sur la muraille juste en face de lui, et, par gestes, lui signifia de débuter la mission de sauvetage en enflammant le premier baril, posé sur l'échafaud.

 _"Vite !"_

Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse cet homme pendre son frère ! Toujours à l'abri contre le mur de pierre, il se pencha un peu en avant pour suivre fiévreusement la scène des yeux. Gilles était arrivé au gibet et se trouvait maintenant aux mains du bourreau cagoulé de noir, qui le poussait vers l'extrémité de l'échafaud malgré sa lutte incessante.

 _"Azeem, dépêche-toi !"_

Le bourreau poussa Gilles contre l'un des piliers en bois qui soutenaient la potence et chercha un nœud coulant du regard. Le coeur de Robin s'arrêta. Et puis...

"Mon Seigneur, il semblerait que vous manquiez de cordes ! remarqua Gilles sur le ton de la plaisanterie, suscitant des rires dans la foule. Il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard, je le crains !"

Plus de cordes ? Mais alors, son frère avait peut-être encore une chance de...

"Viens par là toi."

Le bourreau l'attrapa alors par le cou et le força à s'agenouiller sur le sol de planches, au moment même où Azeem armait son arc d'une flèche enflammée. Et alors, ils réalisèrent, impuissants, que l'exécuteur était en train de ligoter les bras et la tête de Gilles au baril qui devait leur servir de diversion, le visage pressé contre le couvercle. Robin se pencha presque au bord de la muraille, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

 _"Non..."_

 _"Non..."_

 _"Non !"_

Robin ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait dû donner l'ordre à Azeem d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Que la vie de leurs amis, de Marianne, en dépendait. Mais Gilles serait à coup sûr tué par l'explosion, et c'était la seule chose que Robin ne pouvait pas permettre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère mourir. Alors, il secoua la tête, et Azeem éteignit sa flèche.

Les tambours commencèrent alors à battre en rythme, oppressants, frénétiques, aussi lourds que le coeur des six hors-la-loi qui se tenaient là, impuissants, les yeux rivés à l'échafaud, et des onze autres qui s'apprêtaient à être exécutés. A partir de ce moment-là, Robin cessa de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et qui n'était pas la potence, le bourreau et leurs amis. Il se jeta hors de sa cachette dès que l'exécuteur, d'un violent coup de pied, envoya rouler au loin le tabouret qui se trouvait sous les pieds du fils de Petit Jean et Fanny. Il banda son arc, visa, et tira une flèche en plein dans la corde qui était en train d'étrangler le jeune garçon. Le trait endommagea le lien de chanvre, mais ne le rompit pas.

"Hé !"

La conscience de Robin perçut vaguement le cri du soldat qui se précipitait vers lui, mais son esprit était concentré sur son objectif. Il se jeta du chemin de ronde, et réalisa à peine que l'épée du garde le manquait d'un cheveu, frappant dans le vide.

"Jean ! Jean !"

Le chef des voleurs, le coeur battant à tout rompre, se rapprocha encore tout en continuant d'appeler son ami, qui n'avait pas attendu pour fendre désespérément la foule en direction de son fils. Ce dernier étouffait de plus en plus, et Robin, avec autant de concentration que le permettait la frayeur qu'il tentait de contrôler, lâcha une nouvelle flèche. Cette fois, le trait sectionna la corde et le jeune garçon s'écroula au sol. Ses cris étranglés cessèrent aussitôt, en même temps que les bruits qui résonnaient sur la place. Les conversations, les renâclements des cheveux et les caquètements des volailles en liberté, le raclement des barils et des caisses que les serviteurs déplaçaient, indifférents à l'exécution, s'arrêtèrent, et tout le monde tourna la tête dans la direction d'où était partie la flèche. Ce fut le shérif qui, le premier, rompit le silence dans un souffle :

"Locksley..."

Mais le cri que tout le monde entendit, et plus particulièrement Robin, ce fut celui de Marianne :

"Robin !"

A partir de ce moment-là, les sons et les images semblèrent se précipiter brusquement autour de l'archer, qui reprit soudainement pied dans la réalité. Azeem fit exploser un baril placé juste derrière lui et une avalanche de gravas et de morceaux de bois s'abattit sur sa tête; les gens se mirent à hurler autour de lui et à s'enfuir, des caisses et des charrettes s'enflammèrent. D'autres explosions retentirent alors, signe que le maure avait commencé leur mission de secours, et Robin plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passait au-delà de l'écran de fumée soulevé par les déflagrations. Il y avait un garde à quelques pas, l'air aussi ébranlé que lui, mais il n'allait pas le rester très longtemps.

 _"Il faut se battre. Maintenant !"_

Malgré ses oreilles qui sifflaient toujours et les picotement dans ses yeux à cause de la fumée, le chef des voleurs chargea en avant et administra de grands coups avec son arc sur la tête du soldat. Il devait se débarrasser de lui pour sauver sa vie, mais actuellement, ce n'était pas tellement la garnison du château qui l'intéressait. Et puis, Bouc était là pour couper la route aux renforts que le shérif ne manquerait pas d'envoyer. Non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point leurs amis prisonniers étaient vulnérables, attachés au gibet par le cou, et puis il y avait Gilles... Ils se trouvaient dans un environnement beaucoup trop hostile pour qu'il se sente à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux.

Un autre garde lui fonça dessus, et Robin, peu à peu gagné par le feu de la bataille, lui expédia un coup de poing en plein visage. Il se tourna pour vérifier que le champ était libre, et alors que son regard se portait vers l'échafaud, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

 _"Non..."_

Ses amis étaient suspendus dans le vide, suffoquant, des gens fuyaient de toutes parts et une épaisse fumée voilait encore l'atmosphère, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le terrifiait. Non. Devant lui, fermement campé sur ses jambes et les mains serrées autour d'une hache dont il posait précautionneusement le tranchant sur la nuque fragile, le bourreau s'apprêtait à décapiter son frère. Robin sentit distinctement un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine et son coeur s'emballa.

 _"Non... !"_

Alors que le sang se mettait à siffler dans ses oreilles, il croisa les yeux de Gilles. Bien qu'il ne distinguât pas clairement ses traits depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait lire l'effroi qui se peignait sur son visage et dans sa posture raide et tremblante. Il savait que Gilles le voyait et le regard qu'il posait sur lui était rempli de supplication, de désespoir et de terreur. Ce fut ce regard qui le réveilla, alors que Robin, trop tétanisé par l'horreur, était incapable de réagir.

 _"Il n'en est pas question...!"_

Vite, son regard tomba sur le cadavre d'un soldat qui gisait à ses pieds, le dos transpercé d'une flèche enflammée, et, sans perdre une seconde, il se pencha pour arracher le trait des chairs brûlées et l'encocha. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il les contrôla fermement. Devant lui, le bourreau levait lentement sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où frapper pour sectionner chair, os et tendons dans le cou fragile, et, sans que Robin puisse les en empêcher, ses propres mots lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu'il regardait le fils de Jean et Fanny s'exercer au tir à l'arc :

 _"Joli coup. Mais tu y arriverais si tu étais distrait ? Ou si c'était une question de vie ou de mort ?"_

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sérieux, adouci d'injonctions plus badines pour rappeler que ce n'était qu'une conversation amicale, mais qui laissait tout de même sous-entendre à quel point c'était une question importante. Serais-tu capable de viser aussi bien si tu devais _impérativement_ atteindre ta cible, là, tout de suite, sans la manquer ? Il avait demandé ça avec un ton de professeur, d'archer aguerri, mais il se demandait à présent s'il en était _réellement_ capable, lui aussi. Ce jour-là, Marianne lui avait soufflé dans les cheveux, joueuse, emballant son tir et envoyant sa flèche se planter dans un panier de provisions, à bien des pas de la cible, mais ses souvenirs ne remontèrent pas jusque là.

 _"Gilles !"_

Le bourreau allait décapiter son petit frère, et lui, il était loin, trop loin pour courir le sauver, pour s'interposer entre lui et la lame, mais il y avait encore cette flèche... cette unique flèche, son seul salut, sa seule chance. Son ventre se tordit à l'idée que, s'il manquait son coup, alors Gilles mourrait définitivement et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir, mais il la garda bien loin dans son esprit. Se concentrer... uniquement se concentrer... ne pas se précipiter, ne pas se laisser aller à lâcher la flèche trop vite, même si la panique faisait battre son coeur de façon beaucoup trop désordonnée et lui donnait la nausée. Viser, et lâcher...

Le trait fendit les airs, traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa cible sans rencontrer d'obstacle, et se ficha dans le front du bourreau. Il tomba à la renverse, mort, et sa hache heurta violemment le sol. Robin baissa lentement son arc. Gilles était sauvé. Il était _sauvé_. Son coeur se remit à battre, même si ses membres continuèrent à trembler.

Après ça, Robin aurait bien aimé empoigner son frère et le secouer pour lui reprocher de lui avait fait aussi peur, mais ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Il délivra Gilles, se perdit dans la mêlée, puis fonça pour sauver Marianne. Il continua de penser à son frère durant quelques secondes, puis l'image de la jeune femme le chassa de son esprit. Maintenant, son cadet devrait se débrouiller seul. Car c'était Marianne qu'il devait sauver, désormais.

/

"Dis-moi, Jean, où est passé mon frère ? Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous à célébrer notre victoire."

Mon frère. Robin se rengorgea, très fier de pouvoir prononcer ce mot à voix haute. Mon frère, mon frère. Il fouilla des yeux la foule des hors-la-loi assemblés et victorieux à la recherche de son cadet. Il s'était uniquement soucié de Marianne tandis qu'il la sauvait du shérif, mais il avait envie de voir son frère, à présent. Il avait envie de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et d'enfin lui reprocher la peur qu'il lui avait faite. Mais Gilles n'était nulle part.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a collé une raclée à ce soldat au moins trois fois plus grand que lui, répondit Petit Jean. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il a de l'énergie à revendre, ce garçon.

-Je ne sais pas, Jean... Il était blessé...

-Eh bien, cherche-le ! Je suis certain qu'il doit être en train de se faire désirer, rien de plus.

-Si tu le dis..."

Robin promena son regard autour de lui, peu convaincu. Il voulait voir son frère pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. C'était lui qui avait soigné et surveillé ses blessures, il savait à quel point elles étaient profondes et susceptibles de se rouvrir au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Et vu comme son frère avait été malmené par les mains de la foule, puis la façon dont il s'était démené pour se battre avec les autres, il y avait fort à parier que son dos et sa poitrine avaient dû beaucoup souffrir.

"Gilles ? Gilles, tu es là ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix forte par-dessus les exclamations d'allégresse de ses hors-la-loi."

Il avança en tenant toujours Marianne par la main, mais de façon plus distraite, et répondit par des hochements de tête et des sourires machinaux aux hors-la-loi qui s'avançaient pour l'acclamer. Marianne lui lança un regard déboussolé, prise au dépourvu par l'inquiétude qui le gagnait lentement. Son amant ne la regardait plus, focalisé sur les visages qui l'entouraient, tendant le cou pour regarder par-dessus les têtes, et appelant son frère à intervalles réguliers. Au bout d'un moment, il lui lâcha la main et s'avança plus franchement dans la foule, écartant les gens de son passage d'un geste précautionneux mais ferme, tout en essayant de gagner les zones les plus désertes de la cour. Gilles devait être là. Forcément. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, n'est-ce-pas ? Il était forcément là, il allait le trouver.

"Où es-tu passé, bon sang ?, murmura Robin, de plus en plus anxieux, en écartant distraitement une autre femme qui venait le féliciter et qu'il remarqua à peine."

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de baisser les yeux sur les cadavres qui gisaient au sol. Gilles ne pouvait pas être parmi eux, c'était impossible. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas.

"Gilles ? Gilles !"

Ses appels se faisaient de plus en plus désespérés. Son frère ne lui répondait pas, et ce n'était pas normal. Il avait accouru dès que Robin avait appelé ses hommes à installer une catapulte près de la muraille pour se propulser de l'autre côté et sauver Marianne, alors pourquoi ne venait-il pas maintenant, alors que le danger était écarté ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, il devait être blessé, gisant dans son sang, quelque part. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve.

"Gilles ! Gilles, réponds-moi !"

Et puis, Robin perçut une clameur, quelque part sur la gauche, dans un renfoncement obscur du mur d'enceinte, sous une tourelle. Un groupe de hors-la-loi était assemblé là, dont la plupart faisait partie de ceux qui avaient failli être pendus. Ils semblaient penchés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et en s'approchant, l'archer s'aperçut que ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude qui agitait le rassemblement, mais de la colère. Le coeur battant, il se mit à courir.

"Traître ! vociférait l'un des hors-la-loi. Tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? Le bourreau t'a peut-être manqué, tout à l'heure, mais ça ne sera pas not' cas !

-Arrêtez... lâchez-moi !

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que personne n'ait réussi à te régler ton compte, dans la mêlée, mais on peut aussi bien s'en charger ! renchérit un autre avec une satisfaction pleine de suffisance.

-Vous ne comprenez pas... Je..."

La voix, plaintive et étouffée, s'interrompit sur un gargouillis étranglé. Mais Robin l'avait reconnue, et il fonça dans le groupe de hors-la-loi, horrifié.

"Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix agressive qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Arrêtez, _ça suffit_ !"

Il écarta les quatre hommes et les deux femmes presque violemment et se pencha sur la petite forme étendue par terre, une corde enroulée autour du cou et qu'on avait serrée presque jusqu'à l'étranglement.

"Gilles ! Gilles, oh mon Dieu, murmura Robin, bouleversé, en manipulant doucement la tête de son frère dans ses mains pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, et en défaisant, les doigts tremblants, le lien de chanvre qui enserrait sa gorge fragile."

Le groupe de hors-la-loi ébahi vit alors leur chef bien-aimé soulever le paria dans ses bras et l'attirer tendrement contre son coeur. Il l'y berça longuement, visiblement incapable de le lâcher. Dans son oreille, il percevait les halètements saccadés et étranglés de son frère, qui peinait à déglutir et à reprendre son souffle.

"Tout va bien, tout va bien, murmura le chef des voleurs d'une voix tendre, qui visait presque autant à apaiser Gilles que lui-même. Tu vas bien. Tu es vivant."

Son frère tremblait toujours, sous le choc, et semblait incapable de lui répondre. Alors, pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre, Robin s'en prit aux hors-la-loi.

"Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? gronda-t-il, rendu particulièrement agressif par la peur qu'il avait eue. Condamner ainsi l'un de vos camarades à être étranglé, sans aucune forme de procès ? Et pour quelle raison, je peux le savoir ?!

-Mais, Robin... Il nous a trahis ! tenta de se défendre l'un des hors-la-loi. Il nous a abandonnés à notre sort et il a passé un pacte avec le shérif pour lui rapporter ta tête !

-Bien sûr que non, il n'a jamais rien fait de tel, rétorqua sèchement leur chef tandis que Gilles paraissait enfin trouver la force de se cramponner à ses bras, et bougeait la tête sur le côté pour aspirer plus d'air, haletant. C'est lui qui nous a prévenus pour l'exécution. Comment pensiez-vous que nous avions su quand venir vous sauver ? Qui nous a donné le temps d'élaborer un plan et de préparer cette mission de sauvetage, selon vous ? Gilles, ça va ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix infiniment plus douce. Tu arrives à reprendre ton souffle ?"

Même s'il aurait voulu continuer à le cajoler, le chef des voleurs tira son frère hors de son étreinte pour observer sa respiration, son corps tremblant, ses yeux épuisés. Sa tête se balançait et ployait en avant à cause de la fatigue, et chaque mouvement de son cou lui arrachait des grimaces de souffrance. Il sursauta lorsque Robin posa délicatement ses doigts sur les marques violacées et rougies qui marquaient sa gorge, visiblement découragé. Etait-il vraiment incapable d'épargner des blessures à son petit frère ? Il prit son visage dans ses mains pour soutenir sa tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

"Gilles. Est-ce-que ça va ? insista-t-il en réalisant que son cadet ne lui avait donné aucune sorte de réponse depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé."

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard brumeux.

"Vous lui avez donné un coup sur la tête ? exigea Robin en attirant son visage dans ses bras et en reportant son attention sur les hors-la-loi."

Ceux-ci se tortillaient, gauches et mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant.

"Nous... nous avons essayé de l'assommer pour qu'il cesse de se débattre..., osa l'un d'entre eux en faisant un pas en avant, allant même jusqu'à ôter son bonnet en un signe un peu déplacé de respect et d'humilité."

Il recula bien vite devant le regard mauvais que son chef lui lança.

"Vous avez essayé de l' _assommer_ ? gronda-t-il, de plus en plus énervé. Allez me chercher Azeem. _**Dépêchez-vous**_ !"

Les hors-la-loi déguerpirent, complètement interloqués par le comportement de leur meneur. Lui non plus, il n'avait jamais apprécié Gilles. Alors pourquoi le couvait-il avec autant de tendresse et pourquoi leur reprochait-il aussi sèchement de l'avoir blessé, tout à coup ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

"Gilles. Gilles, tu m'entends ? murmura Robin d'une voix douce, tout en changeant de nouveau sa tête de place."

En effet, alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux blonds, il sentit une grosse bosse sous ses doigts. Ces brutes ne l'avaient pas manqué, soupira-t-il avec découragement.

"Gilles, dis-moi quelque chose, supplia le frère aîné. N'importe quoi. Fais-moi au moins un signe."

Le jeune homme laissa retomber sa tête contre son torse, mais, au prix d'un colossal effort, il parvint à émettre un grognement de douleur.

"Voilà, c'est très bien, rit son frère, soulagé d'obtenir enfin une réaction. Azeem va arriver pour t'examiner, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer."

Il baissa les yeux pour observer le jeune homme installer sa tête contre son torse et resserra tendrement ses bras autour de lui.

"Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, Gilles, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses cheveux avec son nez. Tu peux me croire sur parole. Je te protègerai."


	5. Je te protègerai II

_Puisse le fluff de frères envahir le monde -keur-._

 _En vrai, ça me surprend d'avoir mis deux mois à écrire la suite de cette histoire. Tout ce temps alors que cette paire est celle qui m'inspire le plus en ce moment ! Mais, ceci dit, c'est vrai que j'ai quand même écrit quatre one-shots sur eux pour mon Calendrier, alors ça a dû apaiser ma faim x3_

* * *

D'abord, Robin avait été immensément soulagé de voir que son frère ne souffrait d'aucune autre blessure visible, à part, bien sûr, les marques de fouet sur son torse et son dos, la meurtrissure sur sa joue et les hématomes qui marquaient sa gorge et son cou. Mais, plus les minutes passaient dans un silence de mort, plus l'estomac du jeune noble se tordait. Jamais il n'avait vu Gilles aussi inerte, aussi immobile et silencieux, lui qui, même blessé, continuait à lui envoyer des piques. Là, il ne bougeait plus, totalement à bout de force. Une ou deux fois, Robin lui avait fait relever la tête pour observer ses yeux, mais ça ne l'avait pas rassuré. Les prunelles vertes de son frère étaient complètement fixes, opaques, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait déjà vu ce regard chez des prisonniers qu'on avait rossés, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total. Souvent, ils prenaient plusieurs coups sur la tête, perdaient connaissance et ne se réveillaient jamais.

"Bon sang, faites que ce n'est pas ce qui est en train d'arriver, murmura Robin à personne en particulier, le coeur de plus en plus lourd."

Il étreignit son frère blessé encore plus fort, et Gilles eut l'amabilité de pousser un grognement en réponse. Ce simple bruit de gorge le rassura un peu.

"Gilles, je te promets que tout va bien se passer, jura-t-il aux cheveux blonds qui étaient enfouis entre ses bras. Tiens juste encore un peu le temps qu'Azeem arrive. Il va te remettre sur pieds, tu verras."

En disant cela, il enfouit un instant son nez entre les mèches épaisses et soyeuses, respirant longuement l'odeur de son frère. Aucune senteur ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de nostalgie depuis longtemps. La dernière avait dû être celle de sa mère, il y avait presque vingt ans... C'était curieux. Le parfum de Gilles devait ressembler à celui de sa maman, cette femme qu'il avait tant détestée étant enfant. Et maintenant, il chérissait cette odeur plus qu'aucune autre au monde.

"Chrétien ? Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Tes hommes m'ont dit que le garçon était blessé."

Le garçon, ça se référait davantage au fils de Petit Jean et Fanny, mais Robin releva néanmoins la tête, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, à humer les cheveux de son frère.

"Oui, ils l'ont pris pour un traître et lui ont donné un coup sur la tête, murmura-t-il en retournant son frère sur le dos pour qu'Azeem le voie mieux.

-Il n'y a pas que sa tête qui est touchée, mon ami, le détrompa sombrement le maure. Regarde ses côtes et son torse. Tes camarades l'ont roué de coups."

En disant cela, il écarta les pans de la chemise défraichie et un peu trop large que Robin lui avait donnée, révélant les bandages qui enserraient sa poitrine de haut en bas. Par endroit, ils étaient déchirés, et on pouvait voir la peau noircie ou bleuie par endroits, là où ils l'avaient frappé. Certaines blessures de fouet s'était rouvertes, prenant une vilaine couleur rougeâtre qui inquiéta les deux hommes.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à sa gorge ? s'enquit Azeem, les sourcils froncés.

-Ils... Ils ont essayé de lui faire subir le même châtiment que celui auquel ils avaient été condamnés, répondit son ami, le visage blême à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la gravité des blessures. Lorsque je suis arrivé, ils essayaient de l'étrangler avec un bout de corde."

Le maure secoua la tête, consterné par tant de violence entre alliés.

"Bon. Voyons ce qu'il en est de sa tête."

Il redressa la tête du jeune homme avec délicatesse et observa ses yeux fixes et flous. Robin guetta sa réaction, espérant que son ami lui dirait que ça n'était rien de grave, mais l'expression du maure disait tout l'inverse.

"Azeem ? Tu ne dis rien. Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura Robin, terrifié par son silence.

-Je ne saurais le dire, Chrétien, répondit son ami avec cette honnêteté qui le caractérisait. Il faut espérer que son absence de réaction ne soit que le fruit de la fatigue, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit plus grave que ça...

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ? balbutia le jeune noble, qui se sentait sur le point de basculer vers une panique totale. Tu ne veux pas quand même pas dire qu'il va mourir ! Azeem, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !

-Calme-toi, Chrétien, l'apaisa le maure en posant sa main sur son bras. Si nous gardons ton frère éveillé quelques heures, le temps que son étourdissement se dissipe, nous avons de grandes chances de le sauver.

-De grandes chances...

-C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Chrétien, déclara Azeem avec compassion. Mais en attendant, ce garçon a besoin de soins. Emmenons-le sur la place, c'est là que nous rassemblerons les blessés.

-Très bien..."

Robin se pencha pour soulever son frère léthargique dans ses bras, mais son ami l'arrêta.

"Non, Chrétien, il doit marcher pour reprendre ses esprits.

-D'accord...

-Et c'est moi qui vais l'aider.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit le chef des voleurs en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. C'est mon f...

-Parce que tu dois t'occuper de tous les hommes et de toutes les femmes qui t'attendent là-bas, rétorqua Azeem d'un ton sévère. Tu les as libéré de la cruauté de l'homme qui les tenait sous son joug, mais maintenant, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui leur dise quoi faire. Une fois que l'excitation sera retombée, ils attendront des directives et elles ne peuvent venir que de toi.

-Ne peuvent-ils pas attendre ? protesta Robin, s'astreignant au calme alors que son coeur lui commandait de ne plus lâcher son frère d'une semelle de toute la journée. Laisse-les se réjouir d'être libres, et ensuite, nous aviserons.

-Il y a de riches seigneurs parmi les gens qui t'attendent, lui opposa patiemment son ami. Ils ont besoin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Et, plus vite tu leur expliqueras pourquoi un noble déchu comme toi s'est permis de tuer le shérif qui exerçait le pouvoir de son plein droit, mieux ça sera pour toi."

Robin se tut. Azeem avait raison. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était bien lui le décideur dans toute cette histoire, finalement. A regret, le jeune comte balaya du regard le corps sale, épuisé et supplicié de son petit frère, et il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux, les peignant délicatement en arrière.

"Je reviens, murmura-t-il doucement."

Il se redressa lourdement, rompu par les efforts, la tension et la fatigue. Au moment où il se retournait, l'archer crut entendre un faible "Robn..." balbutié derrière son dos. Mais quand il fit de nouveau volte-face vers Azeem et Gilles, ce dernier était écroulé contre le maure, la tête abandonnée mollement sur son épaule, tandis que son ami le relevait avec précaution, tout en lui susurrant des mots d'encouragement. Le coeur serré, Robin abandonna les deux hommes derrière lui et se dirigea vers la grand place du château.

/

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour calmer tout le monde. Les villageois, pour la plupart galvanisés par la mort du shérif et de sa sorcière, étaient devenus un peu trop enthousiastes, commençant à brûler les tentures, briser les statues à son effigie et dérobant bijoux, chandeliers d'or et vaisselle précieuse. Les seigneurs présents étaient bien sûr outrés par cette débandade, et le jeune comte de Locksley avait dû user de toute son éloquence pour les convaincre de ne pas appeler des renforts armés sur-le-champ. Au final, il avait astreint la foule au calme, ses hommes avaient fait en sorte que tout le monde suive ses ordres et Robin avait réussi à passer un marché avec les seigneurs : il tairait leur très probable collaboration avec le shérif pour s'emparer du trône d'Angleterre, et en échange, ils les laisseraient, lui et ses hommes, qui étaient encore des hors-la-loi, en paix. Marianne l'avait bien sûr fermement appuyé dans toutes ses démarches et, quelques heures plus tard, les habitants préparaient une grande fête pour célébrer le triomphe de leur héros. Les seigneurs étaient partis et, conscients que c'était Robin de Locksley qui menait la danse, à présent, et puisqu'il avait quand même libérés d'un grand poids la plupart des nobles des environs, ils avaient promis de revenir l'aduler comme il se devait.

Dès que tout fut réglé, du moins temporairement, Robin descendit au petit trot du balcon sur lequel il s'était juché pour parler aux villageois et fendit la foule jusqu'à l'endroit où on soignait les blessés. Azeem et Frère Tuck présidaient les opérations, bien sûr, mais bon nombre de femmes ou d'hommes indemnes, des domestiques et même quelques soldats leur prêtaient assistance. Plus loin, un groupe s'occupait de rassembler les cadavres à l'autre bout de la cour en attente de leur inhumation. Fébrile, le jeune comte fouilla le rassemblement des yeux à la recherche de son frère. Son coeur bondit de soulagement lorsqu'il l'aperçut à la droite d'Azeem, assis et adossé au rempart derrière eux, la tête dodelinant sur le côté mais bien conscient.

"Gilles !"

Robin se précipita vers lui en enjambant maladroitement les blessés et les aides soignantes, s'excusant piteusement pour les têtes qu'il frôlait d'un peu trop près et les coups qu'il manquait donner dans sa précipitation. Il parvint enfin aux côtés de son frère et s'accroupit devant lui.

"Gilles ? Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit fiévreusement Robin en lui pressant l'épaule.

-Robn..., marmonna son frère en réponse, tournant son regard vert et fatigué dans sa direction. Ça y est, tu as plié tout le monde à tes quatre volontés ?"

Robin rit, soulagé de l'entendre parler.

"Oui, ça, on peut dire que tout le monde m'a écouté, sourit-il en étendant sa caresse à sa joue. Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu fasses de même et que tu te rétablisses rapidement, d'accord ?

-A tes ordres, chef, murmura Gilles en fermant les yeux.

-Non. Non, Gilles. J'ai besoin que tu restes réveillé. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Humm...

-Regarde-moi, mon frère. J'ai repris l'épée de notre père au shérif. Tu veux bien la garder pour moi ? C'est beaucoup trop fatiguant de la trimballer partout, comme ça."

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, posant sur Robin un regard animé d'un bref éclat d'amusement.

"Tu n'es qu'un noble paresseux et impotent, répliqua-t-il en tendant la main pour récupérer l'épée.

-Merci. Heu, merci de la garder, pas de m'avoir traité d'impotent."

Gilles sourit de nouveau et Robin lui caressa brièvement la joue avec soulagement. Il avait craint le pire, mais son frère allait bien, maintenant...

"Chrétien, si j'étais toi, je dissiperais immédiatement tous les malentendus concernant ton frère, lui murmura Azeem en se détournant du blessé qu'il soignait. Certains de tes amis aimeraient profiter de la situation pour régler leurs comptes avec lui.

-Il y en a d'autres qui ont essayé de s'en prendre à lui ? s'enquit Robin, interloqué.

-Trois depuis que nous sommes là."

Le regard de l'archer s'assombrit et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à son frère, il se redressa.

"Écoutez-moi, tous ! lança-t-il à l'assemblée. Nous avons traversé de dures épreuves ensemble, mais nous nous en sommes sorti, comme un groupe uni, soudé et solidaire, qui se bat pour ce qu'il estime juste ! Personne ici ne déroge à cette règle. Gilles pas plus que les autres, insista-t-il sévèrement en voyant quelques uns de ses auditeurs sur le point de protester. Il s'est battu comme vous tous pour nous libérer de l'emprise du shérif !

-Mais, Robin ! intervint quand même l'un de ses hommes, ivre de rage. Il a voulu te tuer ! C'est un traître ! Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?

-Gilles n'a jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit, rétorqua fermement Robin, quoi qu'il pût nourrir de légers doutes sur la question. Il a conclu ce pacte avec le shérif pour pouvoir nous avertir de ce qui se préparait ! C'est grâce à lui si vous êtes encore en vie aujourd'hui !

-Cette fois peut-être, mais il a essayé de te poignarder dans le dos à ton arrivée ! lui opposa un autre hors-la-loi. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas profité de la situation pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces, et se débarrasser de toi ensuite ?

-Nous avons tous fait des choses que nous regrettons. Ça ne veut pas dire que nos erreurs doivent nous marquer pour toujours, ni nous empêcher d'avancer auprès des gens."

Leur chef se tut et se tourna légèrement de côté pour regarder son frère. Dos à la muraille, Gilles avait les yeux levés vers lui, un peu plus attentifs que quelques instants auparavant. Il semblait désormais assez lucide pour prendre la mesure de ce qui se passait en ce moment-même, et que Robin essayait de le défendre auprès des autres villageois. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement, puis l'archer se retourna vers la foule.

"Gilles est l'un des nôtres, au même titre que chacun d'entre vous, déclara-t-il fermement. En conséquence de quoi, il doit être traité avec respect. Et je dois ajouter une chose, poursuivit-il en constatant que certains hors-la-loi ne semblaient pas convaincus. Gilles n'est pas que l'un de mes hommes. C'est également mon petit frère."

Un silence pensant tomba sur l'assemblée. Même les blessés et les agonisants, gémissant sur leur couche, semblaient s'être tus. Les villageois s'entreregardèrent, abasourdis, puis tentèrent d'apercevoir Gilles adossé à la muraille. Robin suivit leur regard et découvrit la même expression stupéfaite sur le visage du jeune hors-la-loi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que tout le monde soit mis au courant d'une façon aussi soudaine et surtout aussi solennelle. Il avait sûrement considéré que leurs liens de parenté étaient une affaire qui ne concernait personne, et que la nouvelle ferait lentement et naturellement son chemin dans le campement, au gré des rumeurs et des ragots qu'on partage auprès du feu. Et certainement pas que toute la population de Sherwood l'apprendrait comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

Parmi la foule, des voix commencèrent à s'élever. Des voix stupéfaites, étonnées, mais également des voix de colère. L'une d'entre elles domina les autres.

"Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est bien ton frère ? aboya quelqu'un. Si c'est lui qui te l'a dit, alors tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de le croire ! Ce garçon ment comme il respire !

-A ce que je sache, Gilles ne m'a jamais menti lorsqu'il a été question de critiquer mes choix ou d'affirmer qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en moi, rétorqua Robin, mécontent que quelqu'un puisse mettre les paroles de son frère en doute. Il est le fils de mon père et mon propre frère de par le sang qui coule dans nos veines ! En conséquence de quoi, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Je me fiche de savoir quels comptes vous pouvez bien avoir à régler avec lui. Quiconque essaiera de s'en prendre à Gilles l'Écarlate devra d'abord me passer sur le corps !"

Cette déclaration finit de stupéfier tout le monde. Les plus hardis des contestataires reculèrent prudemment devant le regard mauvais que Robin leur lança. Oui, quelque chose avait changé dans les yeux de leur chef. Cet éclat déterminé et intraitable qui y brûlait suffisait à leur faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ils ignoraient ce qui avait bien pu se passer au coeur des bois de Sherwood en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, mais la place de Gilles l'Écarlate avait drastiquement changé dans le coeur de leur chef. Il ne les laisserait clairement pas l'approcher, peu importait qu'ils ne croient pas une seule seconde à sa bonne foi. Pour convaincre leur héros de se méfier du jeune homme, ils devraient trouver un autre moyen.

/

"Je ne pensais pas que tu le dirais à tout le monde.

-Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

-Non... je ne crois pas, répondit Gilles en fronçant les sourcils, pensif. Seulement, je m'étais pas attendu à ce que tu l'assumes aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus appréciée de ce camp.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. A ce propos, qu'as-tu bien pu leur faire pour les remonter autant contre toi ?"

Robin garda les yeux braqués sur son frère avec curiosité, mais, n'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, il se remit à nettoyer délicatement l'une des plaies ouvertes sur son flanc. Lorsqu'Azeem lui avait demandé sans aucune gêne de s'occuper de son frère parce que lui n'en n'avait pas eu le temps, le jeune comte avait bondi d'indignation.

"Quoi, tu ne l'as pas soigné ? avait-il protesté.

-Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes en avaient plus besoin que lui, avait rétorqué le maure. Ton frère n'a que quelques hématomes pour lesquels je ne peux rien faire, et trois ou quatre plaies ouvertes. Il pouvait attendre. Pas eux."

En grommelant son indignation -comment ça, "que" cinq plaies ouvertes ? C'était déjà beaucoup !-, le chef des voleurs avait empoigné un broc d'eau claire, un chiffon et une longueur de pansements propres, puis il avait pris son frère par le poignet pour l'entrainer dans un endroit plus calme. Gilles, encore peu stable, avait failli se casser la figure en esquissant ses premiers pas, puis il avait lentement retrouvé son équilibre. Les gens s'étaient écartés sur leur passage en chuchotant et en le dévisageant, chacun y allant sans doute de sa petite théorie et de sa petite anecdote sur la nouvelle fracassante que leur chef leur avait apprise. Ils allaient entendre parler de cette histoire encore longtemps, c'était certain.

Robin défit tendrement le reste des vieux bandages qui entouraient le torse de son frère et les roula en boule dans un coin. Gilles, qui se tenait étendu la tête sur ses genoux, avait d'abord commencé par renverser la tête en arrière pour continuer à lui parler, mais son frère l'avait doucement réprimandé, à cause des hématomes sur sa gorge. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. La veille encore, s'il se blessait, il devait se soigner tout seul, alors c'était un peu embarrassant de devoir se contenter d'attendre que Robin panse tendrement ses plaies. Les pensées un peu plus claires malgré une confusion encore certaine, le jeune homme fixa du regard les mains de son frère qui s'activaient sur sa poitrine blessée pour désinfecter ses blessures les plus profondes.

"Gilles, tu ne t'endors pas, au moins ? s'assura Robin en le voyant dodeliner de la tête.

-Non, ça va..., marmonna le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

-Gilles, non, il faut que tu restes réveillé, c'est important, insista son frère en le redressant en position assise. Tu pourras dormir quand Azeem se sera assuré que tout va bien.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me cogne la tête, tu sais.

-Je sais."

Robin acheva de le soigner en enveloppant une nouvelle longueur de pansements propres autour de son torse.

"Voilà, j'ai terminé. Dépêche-toi de remettre ta chemise, tu dois avoir froid."

En effet, le jeune homme tremblait dans le froid glacial de Novembre et Robin s'empressa de le rhabiller lui-même, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit enfant.

"Je peux le faire tout seul, tu sais, rétorqua Gilles, amusé.

-Je le sais. Excuse-moi. Je me suis laissé emporter, admit le chef des voleurs, un peu piteux.

-Ça ne fait rien. C'est juste... différent, pour moi. Il va me falloir du temps pour que je m'y habitue."

Robin acquiesça dans un murmure et Gilles se redressa faiblement. Il chancela et faillit se casser une nouvelle fois la figure, mais son frère le rattrapa juste à temps.

"Hé, là, doucement, s'amusa Robin en le maintenant fermement debout par la taille. Tu es pressé ?

-Pas vraiment. Et je ne crois pas que les autres aient très envie de me voir non plus, malgré ce que tu leur as dit.

-Gilles..."

Le chef des voleurs raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et le bascula contre lui pour lui faire un câlin que le jeune homme accepta volontiers. Il était complètement patraque, déboussolé et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il se sentait très faible et ça le tracassait.

"Hé, Gilles ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres hors-la-loi, souffla Robin au creux de son oreille. Je ne les laisserai pas s'en prendre à toi.

-Pourquoi me défends-tu comme ça ? Pour ce que tu en sais, j'ai peut-être des choses pas très louables à me reprocher, rétorqua son frère.

-Ça m'est complètement égal, répondit le jeune comte dans souffle qui ressemblait presque à un rire. Tu es mon petit frère et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je te protègerai."

En faisant cette promesse, il avait délogé la tête de Gilles de sa poitrine mais sans briser l'étreinte. A présent, son frère le fixait, pensif. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se regardaient aussi intensément dans les yeux, réalisa Robin en se souvenant du jour où Gilles avait tenté de le poignarder, et où il lui avait envoyé une flèche dans la main. Pour une raison quelconque, les yeux du jeune homme faisaient partie de ceux dans lesquels il avait le plus souvent plongés, fût-ce pour y lire de la colère ou de la haine. Et pour y distiller lui aussi sa part de ressentiment et d'irritation, il est vrai.

Mais, cette fois-ci, le jeune comte avait envie de lui caresser le visage, et non plus de lui faire des reproches. Alors, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il prit de nouveau le visage de Gilles dans ses mains et lui inclina la tête en avant pour plonger derechef son nez dans les cheveux, un peu puérilement. Ils sentaient bon. Ils sentaient tellement bon.

"Tu es un homme étrange, Robin de Locksley, ricana Gilles, mais il le laissa faire.

-Je le sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? répliqua Robin, joueur."

Il sentit son frère se figer. D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. L'archer s'inquiéta de l'avoir trop brusqué, mais le jeune homme reprit la parole :

"Hé, Robin ?

-Oui ?

-Moi aussi, je te protègerai."

Le jeune comte sourit.

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mon frère."


	6. Fièvre I

J'ai hésité à faire de ce texte une histoire indépendante, car, comme avec "Je te protègerai", elle connaîtra une suite. Mais ce ne sera sûrement l'affaire que d'une partie de plus... et, dans le cas contraire, eh bien ce recueil ne ressemblera plus à grand chose x3

Je continuerai "Je te protègerai" parties III (et IV ?) plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'avais des envies non-assouvies de fluff Robin-Will. Ce texte devait à la base rejoindre le Calendrier de l'Avent à la place du jour 21 : Thor et Loki, mais comme je m'étale _beaucoup trop_ lorsque je parle des frères de Locksley, je ne l'ai pas fini à temps. Il se retrouve donc ici, bien plus développé et étoffé. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

"Tu vois ce que tu gagnes à fanfaronner de la sorte ? Tu es fier de toi ? Tout ça pour impressionner Marianne !"

Le bruit de la cuillère cognant énergiquement contre les bords du verre se fit plus vif et plus rapide. Gilles était énervé. _Très_ énervé.

"Bois ça et dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-il en brandissant la potion sous le nez de son frère alité."

Un peu de liquide brunâtre déborda du récipient et laissa des tâches sombres sur la couverture et la manche de Robin. Celui-ci obéit immédiatement à son cadet et tendit une main pour lui prendre le verre. Gilles continuait de le foudroyer du regard et il n'aimait pas ça, d'autant plus qu'il avait un peu honte de lui. Son frère avait raison, il était le seul responsable de son état.

Piquer une tête dans la rivière glacée de Sherwood comportait déjà de sérieux risques au printemps et en été, alors même qu'on avait la possibilité de se sécher immédiatement au soleil, assis sur une pierre. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un coup de froid, et quoi que les hors-la-loi n'aient jamais eu le moindre scrupule à y précipiter les riches voyageurs qui désiraient passer le cours d'eau, ils évitaient d'abuser de cette plaisanterie. Au printemps, c'était amusant. En hiver, à une époque où tous peinaient à se réchauffer, c'était dangereux.

Et voilà que Robin s'était précipité dans la rivière tout seul, cet idiot ! Gilles n'avait pas pris part aux réjouissances, il s'était contenté de rester assis sur la berge avec quelques autres, à l'abri sous le feuillage. Robin, en grand enfant qu'il était, s'était amusé avec quelques autres hors-la-loi à qui braverait le plus longtemps l'eau glacée de la rivière, en plein coeur du mois de décembre. Déjà que Gilles avait les mains congelées, et qu'il devait souffler dessus pour les réchauffer, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça devait être de ressortir du cours d'eau avec les vêtements trempés. Marianne était là aussi, évidemment, en une de ses visites qu'elle rendait aux hors-la-loi en attente d'être graciés, et pour impressionner sa belle, Robin avait bien sûr mis un point d'honneur à être celui qui remporterait cette stupide compétition. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il grelottait de froid et de fièvre, étendu sous plusieurs couvertures qui peinaient à calmer ses frissons. Gilles s'occupait de lui depuis que les premiers symptômes s'étaient déclarés, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il faisait un très mauvais garde-malade. Il était en colère contre Robin de s'être mis en danger de façon aussi irresponsable, et cette irritation était d'autant plus exacerbée par la peur qu'il ressentait. Une peur peut-être irrationnelle, car à première vue Azeem n'avait diagnostiqué aucun risque majeur pour la survie de son frère, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, la maladie l'angoissait. C'était de maladie que sa mère était morte, et même si cette infection n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Robin, qui souffrait juste d'un gros coup de froid, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler quand même. Non mais quel _idiot_ !

Bien sûr, son irritation n'aidait pas du tout Robin à se reposer et à reprendre des forces. Gilles restait juste assis là à le foudroyer du regard, clairement en colère contre lui, le visage fermé et les bras croisés en un geste de rejet total à une quelconque tentative d'explications. Le jeune noble avait l'impression d'être revenu au début de leur relation, lorsque son frère et lui ne pouvaient pas se croiser sans se tendre d'instinct, en attente d'une confrontation. Là, c'était la même chose. Toute cette tension dans l'air le crispait et l'épuisait. Et comme, en plus, il avait un peu honte d'être tombé malade suite à un pari aussi stupide, on ne pouvait pas dire que son état s'améliorait grandement.

D'ailleurs, Azeem se dépêcha de mettre un terme à cette situation.

"Je comprends ton irritation à l'égard du Chrétien, Jeune Chrétien, mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, décréta fermement le maure en constatant que l'humeur de Gilles ne s'était pas le moins du monde améliorée. Aussi stupide que puisse être son comportement, ton frère a désormais besoin de se reposer. Et tu ne l'aides pas, en lui reprochant son état de façon aussi agressive. Sors un moment, Jeune Chrétien. Je vais prendre le relai.

-Mais..."

Gilles aurait bien aimé protester, mais Azeem lui lança un regard sans appel. En grommelant, le jeune voleur se leva de sa chaise et quitta vivement la cabane de son frère, toujours aussi énervé.

Il retrouva le campement et l'air froid de cet après-midi de décembre, loin de la moiteur de la chambre de Robin. La lumière du jour, les hommes et les femmes qui circulaient à travers le camp et le ciel bleu qu'il apercevait à travers les branches des arbres lui éclaircirent un peu les idées. Tout à coup, il trouva sa colère un peu déplacée. D'accord, Robin était un idiot, mais c'était _son_ idiot de frère, et lui crier dessus pour un rhume qu'il n'avait quand même pas attrapé à dessein était stupide. C'était probablement l'atmosphère confinée de la pièce, la pénombre, la moiteur, l'odeur de la sueur et des médicaments qui le troublaient plus que de raison. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa mère...

"Alors, Gilles l'Ecarlate, comment va notre cher Robin ? l'apostropha Petit Jean qui passait par là, en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Il doit aller mieux pour que tu te sois décidé à quitter son chevet.

-Eh bien... à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, avoua le jeune voleur, un peu piteux. C'est Azeem qui m'a mis dehors sous prétexte que j'étais trop agressif envers Robin.

-Agressif ? Envers Robin ? Alors qu'il se consume de fièvre dans sa cabane depuis hier ? Tu n'as pas encore réglé tous tes problèmes avec lui, je me trompe, Gilles ?

-Qu'Est-ce que tu insinues exactement ? répliqua le jeune homme, sur la défensive."

Son ami le fixa longuement, le sourcils haussé, l'air de dire "Sérieusement, Gilles ?". Il changea d'appui sur son bâton et expliqua :

"Eh bien, Robin n'a rien fait de mal, à part être un peu inconscient. Mais, ça, il l'a toujours été. Tu vois bien comme il attaque les convois armés du nouveau shérif ! On dirait que ça n'est guère plus qu'un jeu pour lui ! Tu sais tout ça, et pourtant, tu lui prends la tête parce qu'il est malade. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un problème, Gilles l'Écarlate ?"

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, pris de court. Etait-ce vraiment un problème ? Robin avait été stupide... il avait le droit d'être en colère... non ? Et puis, il réalisa soudain que c'était ça le problème. Sa colère.

Il se figea, frappé par cette prise de conscience. La colère... _"Ne prête pas attention à ses paroles, il est rempli de colère"_. Voilà ce que Petit Jean avait affirmé à Robin après leur première confrontation, lorsque son frère était arrivé au camp. De la colère... à l'égard de tout.

"Tu as passé la plus grande partie de ta vie à haïr Robin et à lui en vouloir de t'avoir forcé à grandir sans maison et sans père, poursuivit Petit Jean, faisant écho à ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il t'a reconnu et qu'il te donne toute l'attention dont tu as besoin, tu ne peux plus vraiment lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Alors, tu prends le premier prétexte qui vient pour lui faire des reproches et déverser sur lui toute la colère que tu ressens encore... à l'égard de tout et n'importe quoi. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de laisser tomber toute cette colère, Gilles ?"

 _La colère_... En réalité, s'il prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment certain de pouvoir la laisser derrière lui un jour. Après toutes ces années, elle s'était incrustée, profondément ancrée dans sa chair. Elle était devenue une constante, quelque chose qui l'aidait à s'exprimer, à ressentir, à exister. Sans colère... il avait l'impression qu'il ne resterait plus que lui, un jeune homme qui n'était plus un enfant, mais pas encore tout à fait un adulte, un peu vulnérable, un peu perdu. Il avait besoin de cette colère pour se défendre, pour continuer à vivre.

Et parce qu'il avait mauvais caractère, ne manquait jamais de souligner Robin, narquois.

Oui, sans doute. Mais quand bien même, il ne pouvait pas...

"Je ne te demande pas de devenir tout à coup un modèle de patience et de retenue, s'esclaffa Petit Jean devant sa mine déconfite. Seulement de faire un effort quand il s'agit de ce pauvre Robin. Si tu dois te mettre en colère à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose de stupide, tu n'es pas près de te détendre un jour !"

Gilles sourit.

"Oui, j'imagine... que ça a du sens, ce que tu dis. Merci.

-Mais de rien, Gilles l'Écarlate."

Après un dernier signe de tête, Gilles se retourna et gravit à nouveau l'échelle de cordes de la cabane.

/

"Robin... Tu dors ?"

Un léger murmure lui répondit. Gilles s'approcha du lit de son frère et distingua dans la pénombre ses yeux clairs, fiévreux et pleins d'appréhension, qui le fixaient.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé de la façon dont je me suis comporté, s'excusa le jeune voleur, piteux. C'est vrai que tu es un crétin, mais... je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.

-Tu n'es plus fâché ? s'assura Robin d'une petite voix incertaine et fatiguée.

-Non, admit Gilles sur un petit rire qui rassura son aîné, autant que la douce manière dont il lui effleura le front.

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi stupide, s'excusa le chef des voleurs à son tour. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas certain que ça ait suffit à impressionner Marianne.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Elle t'épousera, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.

-Ça me semble assez contradictoire, ce que tu dis, mon frère.

-Ça, c'est à cause de la fièvre. Tu verras, tout te paraîtra plus clair quand tu iras mieux."

Avant de se dégonfler, Gilles écarta les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit avec son frère. Il se blottit contre la forme affaiblie et moite de fièvre de Robin et passa un bras sous sa tête, la relevant juste assez pour la tenir au creux de son épaule, mais pas suffisamment pour le sortir de sa position allongée. De son autre main, il caressa soigneusement ses cheveux blonds, lissant avec délicatesse les mèches poisseuses loin de son visage. Robin ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Gilles sourit et lui caressa, du dos de la main, la tempe, la joue et le front.

"Est-ce que tu te sens mieux que tout à l'heure ? murmura-t-il.

-Mmm...

-Tant mieux, fit le jeune homme en souriant."

Il se cala confortablement contre les oreillers et fit basculer la tête de Robin sur sa poitrine.

"Que fais-tu ? marmonna son frère, à moitié endormi.

-Chut, je veille sur toi. Endors-toi, maintenant.

-Mais...

-Tout ira bien, le rassura Gilles en berçant son grand frère malade dans ses bras. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

-Content de le savoir."

Le sourire dans la voix de Robin était clairement perceptible, mais il n'hésita pas à enfouir davantage sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit. Gilles l'observa dans la pénombre, détaillant ces traits qu'il avait trouvés si suffisants et arrogants quelques mois auparavant, mais qui désormais lui inspiraient tant de tendresse et d'amour. Assez pour qu'il décide de passer la journée près de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il guérisse. Oui, ses petites escapades quotidiennes et salvatrices allaient devoir être remises à plus tard. Quand Robin irait mieux...

"Je suis navré de t'annoncer ça, Jeune Chrétien, mais tu as attrapé la maladie de ton frère, déclara Azeem le lendemain, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Quatre jours de repos pour toi aussi, et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de t'enfuir, cette fois !"

Gilles poussa un gémissement misérable, complètement dépité, et il entendit distinctement Robin rire à côté de lui, malgré son nez bouché et sa gorge douloureuse.

"Ne te moque pas de lui, Chrétien, le reprit sévèrement le maure. Ton rhume est plus grave que je ne le pensais... Ce sera double dose de cette potion pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses !"

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Gilles de ricaner devant la mine déconfite de son frère.

"Ne te moque pas de moi, le reprit Robin, joueur, en lui pinçant gentiment la hanche sous les couvertures. N'oublie pas que tu es coincé ici avec moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Comme si je risquais de l'oublier, rétorqua Gilles en lui rendant l'attention. Tu prends toute la place.

-Pas du tout ! C'est toi qui me colle, avec tes pieds tout froids !

-Si vous trouvez la force de vous chamailler, vous avez sûrement assez d'énergie pour que je vous déclare apte au travail, intervint Azeem en les voyant commencer à se bagarrer sous les couvertures. Chrétien, il y a plusieurs jours que les latrines n'ont pas été comblées et recreusées. Jeune Chrétien, Petit Jean a besoin d'aide pour nettoyer les bergeries. Les bêtes ont toutes été malades cette nuit et le résultat n'est pas très beau à voir."

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et Gilles se tapota la trachée d'un air dramatique.

"Réflexion faite, je crois que ma gorge est plus irritée que je le pensais, déclara-t-il, très sérieux.

-Pas assez pour t'empêcher de parler, en tout cas, marmonna Robin en roulant des yeux.

-Robin va très bien, par contre, rétorqua son frère en le foudroyant du regard.

-Bien sûr que non ! Comment le pourrais-je, alors que tu passes ton temps à me donner des coups de pied ?

-Ça, c'était des coups de pied ? Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que c'est vraiment, des coups de pied !

-Chrétien. Jeune Chrétien, répéta patiemment Azeem. Arrêtez de vous agiter, sinon je vous envoie dans deux chambres différentes."

Cet argument sembla convaincre davantage les deux hommes. Ils cessèrent aussitôt de se chamailler et Robin rabattit la couverture sur la tête de son frère.

"En effet, Gilles ne va pas bien du tout, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air sérieux. Je pense que ça serait mieux qu'il reste ici... où je pourrai veiller sur lui."

Ils s'attendaient à ce que le principal intéressé marmonne quelque réplique sarcastique de dessous la couverture, mais il demeura étrangement -et, sûrement à contrecœur- silencieux.

"Bien, conclut Azeem après un silence, si je peux compter sur toi, Chrétien, fais-lui boire cette potion au moment des repas. Pas plus d'une dose, précisa-t-il en voyant le sourire espiègle qui montait aux lèvres de son ami. Jeune Chrétien, fais en sorte qu'il prenne son remède, lui aussi. Si jamais il rechigne, je te donne l'autorisation de le lui faire boire de force, et de tout venir me rapporter."

La petite tête blonde et ébouriffée de Gilles réapparut de dessous les couvertures, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Il lança à son frère un regard triomphant.

"Quoi ? Comment peux-tu lui donner autant de pouvoir ? s'exclama Robin, offusqué. Tu sais comme moi qu'il va en abuser !

-A toi de te faire respecter, Chrétien, lança Azeem par-dessus son épaule. Tu peux commander des dizaines d'homme, et tu ne saurais pas te faire obéir d'un seul ?

-Tu sais très bien que non ! geignit son ami, dépité, mais il avait déjà quitté la cabane.

-Alors, Robin, et cette potion que je dois te faire avaler, où est-elle ? s'enquit Gilles avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-Ne t'avise pas de me faire boire une chose pareille, grommela son frère en croisant fermement les bras.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, riche damoiseau ! Ouvre la bouche. Ça ne doit pas être si terrible !

-Jamais de la vie !"

Gilles envoya voler la couverture d'un coup de pied et se redressa dans le lit pour se positionner juste au-dessus de son frère; il lui attrapa le menton d'une main et saisit le flacon de médicament de l'autre, prêt à tout pour le lui faire avaler. Robin riait tellement que ça aurait pu être chose facile, si seulement il n'avait pas bougé la tête de tous les côtés pour esquiver les tentatives de son cadet.

"Ouvre la bouche !

-Non !

-Ouvre la bouche, Robin !

-Je refuse !

-Ouvre la bouche, sinon..."

Robin n'attendait que ça. Profitant de ce que son cadet se déconcentrait légèrement, il se redressa soudain et le fit basculer en arrière. Gilles poussa à peine un hoquet de surprise et se retrouva à loucher sur le visage de son frère au-dessus de lui. Robin lui sourit, victorieux.

"Je vais tout rapporter à Azeem, le menaça puérilement son cadet, mais ça ne servit qu'à le faire sourire davantage.

-Dans ce cas, je lui expliquerai de quelle façon violente et traumatisante tu as essayé de me faire boire sa potion, répliqua-t-il. Voyons lequel de nous deux il jugera le plus néfaste à la guérison de l'autre.

-Toi, c'est certain !"

Robin rit. Il dévisagea son frère et secoua longuement la tête, un irrésistible sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu es vraiment fatiguant. Tu le sais, ça ?

-Merci, je fais de mon mieux, rétorqua Gilles fièrement."

Robin éclata de rire une nouvelle fois - un rire qui sonnait bien étrange, avec sa gorge bloquée par la grippe, mais qui fit quand même sourire le jeune homme.

"Bon, libère-moi, à présent, exigea-t-il, toujours coincé sous son frère.

-Je ne sais pas. Que me donneras-tu en échange ?

-Je ne dirais pas à Marianne que tu t'es coincé le bras derrière l'abreuvoir des chèvres en voulant récupérer une de tes flèches, l'autre jour, répondit malicieusement le hors-la-loi.

-Gilles ! Un de ces jours, je vais vraiment finir par te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre ! s'esclaffa le chef des voleurs, encore un peu incrédule.

Contredisant totalement ce qu'il venait de dire, il se pencha et planta un baiser sur le front de son frère.

"Qu'Est-ce que tu faaaaais ? feignit de protester le jeune homme tandis qu'un nouveau bisou atterrissait sur sa tempe, puis sur sa joue, sur son nez et de nouveau sur son front. Robiiiin ! Tu me baves dessus !

-Tant mieux ! rétorqua son frère en riant et en continuant de recouvrir ses tempes et son front de baisers.

-Pfff."

Gilles roula des yeux mais se laissa faire. Il ne parvint pas à gommer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres, cependant, et il espéra que son frère ne remarquerait pas à quel point il était niais. Robin lui posa un dernier baiser sur la joue et roula lourdement sur le dos en lâchant un grognement étouffé.

"Ça va ? s'enquit Gilles en s'asseyant.

-Oui, ça va. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne, répondit Robin en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu vois, à force de faire l'idiot !

-Oh, ça va."

Gilles sourit et brandit la bouteille de potion qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

"Et maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire tout ça ! Et sans protester !"

Robin s'autorisa à pousser un gémissement de dépit.

/

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait l'occasion de redécouvrir à quel point dormir était agréable. En lieu et place d'une tapis de feuilles putrides, d'un linge défraichi ou de la terre humide, il avait désormais un vrai lit, chaud, douillet, délicieusement moelleux. Et les couvertures étaient si épaisses, si chaudes... Et l'oreiller était si doux... Et Robin dormait juste à côté de lui, ce qui était une source de confort non négligeable. Lorsque Gilles se réveilla, il avait le nez enfoui juste contre son épaule, dans la manche de sa chemise. La pénombre qui régnait dans la cabane était profonde et épaisse, il faisait encore nuit noir. Le jeune homme sourit. Bien, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient encore de longues, paisibles heures de sommeil devant eux. C'était mieux que de voir tout le campement défiler dans la cabane pour demander des conseils à leur chef.

Gilles se serra paresseusement contre Robin et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'il allait se rendormir paisiblement, il capta un gémissement qui provenait de son frère. Aussitôt en alerte, il se redressa dans le noir et posa les yeux sur son aîné, dont il devinait à peine les traits.

"Robin ? appela-t-il après une hésitation. Tu te sens bien ?"

Question bête. Evidemment que Robin ne se sentait pas très bien, il était malade. Cependant, il n'avait jamais poussé de gémissements jusqu'à présent. C'était... inquiétant.

"Robin ? tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois en tendant la main vers le front de son aîné."

Il la retira aussitôt, consterné. Même sans toucher sa peau, il avait cruellement ressenti la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Robin était bouillant. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'épaisseur des couvertures, le fait de dormir à deux dans le même lit ou un léger rhume.

"Robin ? répéta le jeune homme en posant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage brûlant de son frère. Robin ? Robin !"

Pas de réponse. Un unique gémissement ténu, presque étouffé, franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Gilles prit le parti de le secouer, doucement d'abord, puis plus fort -tant pis si son frère n'était que profondément endormi, mieux valait être sûr-, et il finit par crier franchement le nom de son aîné, désespéré par son immobilité.

"Robin ! Mais réveille-toi, bon sang !"

Gilles se tut en constatant que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et se força à respirer. Allons, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave. Azeem l'avait examiné, et même s'il avait sous-estimé son rhume, il n'avait rien diagnostiqué de sérieux...

En même temps, l'apothicaire qu'il avait appelé à leur secours lorsque sa mère était tombée malade n'avait rien détecté de sérieux non plus, et elle était morte.

Non ! Les choses ne pouvaient pas recommencer. Il n'y avait plus personne d'autre au monde qui comptât aussi tendrement pour lui que Robin, il ne pouvait pas laisser une banale maladie l'emporter ! Son frère était plus fort que ça. Après toutes les batailles auxquelles ils avaient survécues... tout les combats dont il étaient sortis vainqueurs ensemble... Robin avait triomphé des Croisades, du Shérif et de l'incendie de Sherwoord, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. C'était quelque chose... que Gilles ne pouvait pas lui permettre.

"Très bien, lança le jeune homme à son frère inerte, après avoir pris une longue inspiration. Je vais chercher Azeem. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher maintenant, tu entends ?"

Bien sûr, seul le silence lui répondit. Oh, comme il aurait voulu entendre Robin émettre ce petit ricanement suffisant et narquois qui l'avait tant irrité à leur première rencontre ! Comme il aurait voulu l'entendre se moquer de lui et lâcher un "Tes désirs sont des ordres, chef !" plein de sarcasmes. Mais Robin était inconscient. Si terriblement, mortellement inconscient.

Au moment de se glisser à bas du matelas, pieds nus sur le sol de planches malgré son rhume, Gilles hésita un instant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire bien incongru autour de la cabane puis, sans un mot, il se pencha sur Robin et l'embrassa sur le front avec beaucoup de douceur. La phrase qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut à peine plus qu'un murmure.

"Ne me fais pas ça..."

/

Gilles frissonnait de tout son corps, et il savait que ça n'était pas dû à la fièvre, ni au froid alors qu'il se tenait pieds nus, habillé comme pour dormir, juste à côté du lit de son frère. Il brandissait une bougie tremblotante pour Azeem, qui examinait scrupuleusement le chef des voleurs. A la faible lueur du feu, le jeune homme devinait clairement la profonde ride d'inquiétude qui barrait le front du maure.

"Cette fièvre n'est pas normale, déclara sombrement ce dernier après avoir palpé le front et la gorge de Robin. Sa respiration est lente et superficielle... Quand t'es-tu rendu compte que quelque chose clochait avec lui, Jeune Chrétien ?

-Juste à l'instant, répondit Gilles en frissonnant, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse. Je me suis réveillé et il était brûlant... Et il refuse de se réveiller quand je l'appelle, ajouta-t-il tandis que le maure soulevait l'une des mains de Robin pour prendre son pouls."

L'homme peint se figea soudain, l'air consterné. Lentement, presque à contrecœur, Azeem retourna la main de son ami et demanda d'une voix pressante :

"La chandelle, Jeune Chrétien ! Apporte-moi un peu plus de lumière !"

Alerté par son ton fébrile, Gilles s'exécuta aussitôt. Il éclaira le bras de Robin, son visage cireux et marqué par la transpiration, sa chemise à moitié ouverte et sa main. Sa main large et calleuse -souvenir de ses innombrables heures à bander un arc-, qui avait si souvent tenu le visage de Gilles, avec énormément de douceur. Cette main blanche, un peu sale, était parcourue de veinures, presque imperceptibles, et qui marquaient ses tendons, ses phalanges et ses ongles. Des veinures noires de jais.

Azeem se redressa, extrêmement grave. Gilles vit même la peur se peindre sur ses traits pourtant si calmes.

"Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le jeune hors-la-loi, l'estomac noué au point qu'il avait physiquement mal.

-Le Chrétien n'est pas malade, répondit le maure, l'air consterné. Ou, du moins, plus seulement. Ces veinures noires sont très claires. Quelqu'un l'a empoisonné."

* * *

Jeune Chrétien, c'est un surnom utilisé par Azeem pour Will que j'ai retrouvé dans plusieurs fanfictions. Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée en premier, mais je l'aime bien, je trouve que ça ressemble assez à Azeem. En plus, Chrétien, Jeune Chrétien, c'est amusant, comme ça Robin et Will ont des surnoms assortis :D

Est-ce que c'était OOC ? Je ne sais pas. Oui, non ?

En même temps, c'est la description de la fraternité de Robin et Will dont je suis la plus fière, parmi tous les textes ou morceaux de textes que j'ai pu écrire sur eux. Je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise, beaucoup plus confiante dans leurs paroles, leurs gestes, leur façon d'interagir que je l'ai jamais été. Et le coup des milliers de bisous sur le visage... à chaque fois que je regarde cette scène où Robin tient le visage de Will dans ses mains (c'est-à-dire... tous les jours parce que je suis une petite folle), je meurs d'envie de voir Robin l'embrasser sur le front. Ce serait tellement la chose à faire ! Voilà ce qui manque, dans cette scène, en fait. Un bisou de frère plein de tendresse.

Je m'étale un peu, là, j'ai l'impression :'3


	7. Fièvre II

_Empoisonné._

Le mot tournait en boucle dans la tête de Gilles sans qu'il puisse s'en défaire.

 _Empoisonné_... C'était un terme qu'on employait pour essayer d'expliquer la mort impromptue d'un quelconque seigneur malfaisant, d'un bourreau ou d'un villageois particulièrement inquiétant. On empoisonnait les malfrats et les sorciers, pas les héros comme Robin. Et surtout pas au beau milieu de son propre campement !

Gilles ne comprenait pas comment une chose pareille était possible, mais déjà, son esprit embrumé par la fièvre tentait de trouver une solution. Et, des solutions, il n'y en n'avait pas cinquante. Il leur fallait un remède. Immédiatement. Sauf qu'il faisait nuit noire, que le monde dormait à des lieues à la ronde et qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir quel type de poison Robin avait ingurgité.

Le jeune homme bloqua comme il put les pensées sinistres qui commençaient à s'insinuer dans son cerveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à l'issue fatale. _Surtout pas_.

"Quelqu'un doit avoir des comptes à régler avec le Chrétien pour venir l'empoisonner dans sa propre chambre, commenta sombrement Azeem.

-Je ne connais personne ici qui puisse lui en vouloir suffisamment au point d'attenter à sa vie, murmura Gilles en posant une main préoccupée sur le front de son aîné. Tout le monde l'adore. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Tout le monde... sauf les partisans de l'ancien shérif et de son successeur. Ainsi que les marchands qui perdent régulièrement leur chargement en essayant de traverser la forêt, et les nobles que nous détroussons."

Le jeune voleur releva vivement la tête, malgré sa nuque ankylosée par les courbatures de fièvre.

"Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu s'infiltrer ici pour le tuer, de toute façon ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, il n'y a pas eu de nouvel arrivage depuis des semaines.

-Alors, c'est quelqu'un qui nourrit une certaine rancœur à son égard depuis très longtemps. Ou bien qui aura été payé pour exécuter cette tâche."

Gilles baissa de nouveau la tête sur la forme inerte de Robin et sa respiration bien trop laborieuse pour être naturelle. Il ne savait pas quel genre de personne pouvait en vouloir à son frère, et après tout, peu importait. S'ils ne faisaient pas rapidement quelque chose, son frère allait mourir. Ça lui paressait complètement impensable, et pourtant les faits étaient là : le poison qui s'infiltrait lentement mais sûrement dans l'organisme de son aîné allait bientôt le tuer, une chose que Gilles ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter. Robin n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul encore une fois -une fois de trop. Inconsciemment, il empoigna le drap et le serra à s'en faire blanchir les doigts.

Azeem, qui l'observait sans rien dire, demanda alors :

"Et toi, tu ne ressens aucune torpeur anormale, Jeune Chrétien ? Aucune difficulté à respirer, ni aucune sensation de brûlure dans les veines ?

-Non, rien de tout ça, murmura le jeune homme en posant sa main sur la joue brûlante et cireuse de son frère. Si ce n'était la fièvre, je me sentirais parfaitement bien."

Le maure hocha la tête, déjà ailleurs. Il reprit :

"Nous devons impérativement savoir qui l'a empoisonné, Jeune Chrétien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

-Cette personne sera certainement en possession d'un antidote, au cas où. Ou bien elle saura comment fabriquer un contrepoison. Qui vous a apporté votre dîner, hier soir ?

-Je... je ne m'en souviens pas très bien..."

A vrai dire, il dormait à ce moment-là. Oui, il se souvenait clairement s'être réveillé pelotonné contre la poitrine de son frère, tellement à l'aise qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en bouger. Mais Robin, pressé de manger, l'avait dérangé pour pouvoir tirer sur leurs genoux le plateau qu'on venait d'apporter. Au moment où Gilles avait ouvert les yeux, cette personne était déjà partie.

"C'est étrange, commenta-t-il soudain. J'ai mangé dans l'assiette de Robin, hier soir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je lui ai chapardé un morceau de gibier et j'ai fini le fond de son potage.

-Et tu es sûr de ne ressentir aucun malaise ? insista Azeem en posant vivement sa main sur le front du jeune voleur.

-Non, aucun.

-C'est étrange..."

Il souleva une nouvelle fois le bras de Robin pour examiner, très inquiet, les veinures noires qui semblaient gagner du terrain sur la peau cireuse de son ami.

"Avais-tu droit à un menu spécial ? Quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas dans l'assiette du Chrétien ?

-Non, pas que je sache.

-Et lui ? Y'avait-il quelque chose de plus que toi dans son repas ?

-Azeem, si ça avait été le cas, tu peux être certain que je l'aurais mangé sans en laisser une miette."

Soudain, le corps de Robin étendu entre eux se cambra violemment, puis une plainte sourde s'échappa de ses lèvres. Paniqué, Gilles saisit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'appela, sans succès. Le corps de l'archer retomba lourdement et il ne se réveilla pas.

"Le poison gagne de l'ampleur ! Réfléchis, Jeune Chrétien ! Tu ne connais vraiment personne qui puisse en vouloir à ton frère ?

-Non, je... je ne sais pas. Même s'il s'est fait pas mal d'ennemis, les gens l'aiment. Même les quelques seigneurs qu'il détrousse s'amusent, pour la plupart, davantage de son espièglerie qu'ils ne se fâchent de son insolence. Il est très apprécié, contrairement à m..."

Gilles se figea soudain.

"Oui ? Qu'allais-tu dire ? demanda Azeem, interpelé par son air stupéfait.

-Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose, murmura le jeune homme en se levant péniblement du lit. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

-Pas plus d'une heure, j'en ai bien peur, s'alarma le maure en prenant une nouvelle fois la tension trop lente de Robin. Quoi que tu aies en tête, Jeune Chrétien... fais-le vite."

Gilles acquiesça tant bien que mal, les jambes tremblantes et la tête lourde. Il gagna péniblement l'entrée de la cabane et se glissa comme il put au bas de l'échelle de corde. Sa tête tournait, et il n'y voyait rien dans toute cette obscurité, mais ça ne devait pas l'arrêter. Robin... Robin avait besoin de lui.

Le jeune voleur avait l'habitude de la nuit, elle l'enveloppait et le protégeait durant une grande partie de ses maraudages, mais là, il ne serait pas question de dérober quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Non, il devrait obtenir des réponses... pas la force s'il le fallait, mais si son intuition était bonne, ce ne serait peut-être même pas nécessaire.

Gilles marcha sur l'épaisse couche de feuilles mortes, les mains prudemment tendues devant lui pour ne pas entrer en collision avec les arbres. Précaution un peu inutile, puisque sa démarche vacillante l'envoyait cogner dans les obstacles quand même, mais le jeune homme rassembla ses forces. Il devait tenir. Il devait... _tenir_.

Parvenu près des cabanes abritant les familles, la situation se corsa davantage. Il devait trouver la bonne masure, en extraire la bonne personne, sans réveiller ses proches... Et puis s'il se trompait...

Gilles secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, mais ça ne suffit qu'à envoyer des spasmes de souffrance jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, au bord de la nausée. Tant pis. S'il devait en arriver là...

Prudemment, le jeune voleur se glissa jusqu'au seuil de la maisonnette la plus à gauche, en bordure de camp, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Par chance, il n'était pas difficile de différencier, dans la lueur faiblarde dispensée par la lune, la silhouette de la femme et des enfants endormis et celle de l'homme qu'il cherchait. A pas légers, Gilles pénétra dans la cabane, enjamba le corps endormi de plus âgé des enfants et s'accroupit à côté du père. Souffrant, courbaturé, il faillit basculer en avant mais tint bon. D'une main délicate, il tira de l'étui sur sa cuisse le poignard dont il ne se séparait jamais et en piqua doucement les côtes de l'homme. Celui-ci se réveilla, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité.

"Surtout, ne fais pas un bruit, gronda Gilles à son oreille avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Suis-moi. J'ai besoin de te parler. _Tout de suite_."

L'homme paraissait abasourdi, et pourtant son trouble ne semblait pas dû à la soudaine agression dont il était la victime. Au contraire, il fixait Gilles, ébahi, comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Encouragé par le couteau qui accrochait la lumière de la lune, il se leva sans bruit et suivit son agresseur à l'extérieur. Lequel profita d'un instant où il ne le regardait pas pour s'appuyer contre l'un des murs de la cabane, à bout de forces.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? exigea l'homme, mal à l'aise, lorsque Gilles l'eut entrainé, bien contre son gré, un peu à l'écart de la zone habitée. Tu... tu ne devrais pas être là !

-Vraiment ? Peut-être que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? gronda le jeune homme, les nerfs à fleur de peau, en brandissant son poignard devant lui. Tu sembles vraiment très étonné de me voir, Thomas. J'habite ce campement et je sors souvent la nuit, tu le sais, pourtant.

-Oui, mais... tu devrais être..

-Être quoi ? Être _quoi_ ? Réponds-moi si tu tiens à ta main !

-Ça suffit ! Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de fou ! s'écria le dénommé Thomas en détournant maladroitement les yeux. Tu es... tu es dangereux pour l'ensemble de ce campement, je l'ai toujours su ! Tu ne devrais même pas être encore ici !

-Et c'est pour ça tu as essayé de m'empoisonner, c'est ça ?! rugit le jeune homme, laissant enfin éclater son angoisse, sa colère et son malaise. Il y avait du poison dans mon repas d'hier soir, avoue-le ! Avoue-le ! Je sais que c'est toi !"

Thomas parut encore plus sidéré, si c'était possible. Il fixa Gilles, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais également avec une pointe de culpabilité que le jeune voleur n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

"Tu... tu racontes n'importe quoi ! se défendit l'homme, mais il mentait très mal - et Gilles sentit une vague de soulagement indescriptible monter en lui. Laisse-moi tranquille, à présent, sinon j'appelle les...

-Sauf que tu n'as pas pris en compte le fait que je partageais mon repas avec Robin, et maintenant c'est lui qui risque de mourir par ta faute !

-Quoi ?!"

Thomas releva vivement la tête vers lui, horrifié.

"Quoi ? Robin ? Mourant ? Mais... mais je..., balbutia-t-il, je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais voulu...

-Tu n'as jamais voulu _quoi_ ? L'empoisonner ? Le conduire tout droit à la mort ? aboya Gilles sans se soucier une seule seconde de réveiller tout le campement. Sauf que ce qui est fait est fait, et il va mourir à cause de toi ! Alors donne-moi l'antidote ! Immédiatement !

-Je... je ne l'ai pas !

-Quoi ?

-Je ne l'ai pas ! Ce... ce n'est pas moi qui ai fabriqué ce poison...

-Quoi ? Mais... qui, alors ?

-Je... je ne sais pas ! Il m'a été donné par un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, de la part de quelqu'un dont il n'a même pas prononcé le nom. Je... je n'ai pas d'antidote !

-Mais... tu es apothicaire, non ? Tu dois savoir comment le neutraliser !

-Non, je ne sais pas ! J'ignore même la composition de ce breuvage...

-Et... est-ce qu'il t'en reste ?

-Non, j'ai tout mis dans ton... dans le repas. Je suis... heu... désolée."

Gilles laissa retomber sa lame, la main tremblante. En fait, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la fièvre. Il avait l'impression d'un gouffre immense s'était ouvert dans son estomac et aspirait toute l'énergie contenue dans son corps. Terrassé par le choc, par cette horrible vérité - _il n'y avait aucun moyen de procurer un antidote à Robin-_ , le jeune homme fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en vacillant vers la cabane de son frère. Thomas resta sur place, horrifié et se tordant les mains, et il se moquait éperdument de savoir s'il allait finir par rentrer chez lui ou non, et ameuter tout le campement.

Lorsque Azeem le vit revenir, se détournant d'un Robin de plus en plus faible, sa mine défaite et les frissons incontrôlables qui le parcouraient le renseignèrent bien vite.

"Jeune Chrétien..., murmura le maure, atterré, tu n'as pas...

-Non..."

Gilles ne prit même pas la peine de développer son escapade; il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit de Robin et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, et Azeem comprit que c'était des sanglots. La main pâle et osseuse qui cramponna désespérément la chemise du mourant acheva de lui pulvériser le coeur. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai... Le Chrétien allait...

"Jeune Chrétien, murmura le maure en lui frottant doucement l'épaule, geste bien vain de réconfort. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu semblais si sûr de toi...

-Thomas Fletcher ne m'a jamais apprécié, chuchota Gilles sans montrer aucune volonté de relever la tête. Il m'avait souvent menacé à demi-mot, et... comme il est apothicaire... j'avais pensé... j'avais pensé qu'il avait pu glisser du poison dans ma nourriture pour mettre fin à mes jours, mais...

-Ça aurait donc été toi la cible, et non pas le Chrétien ? comprit Azeem, impressionné.

-Oui... mais... mais il n'a pas d'antidote ! Ce n'est même pas lu le commanditaire de cet empoisonnement ! Et il a épuisé tout le poison... il n'y a aucun moyen de sauver Robin ! Aucun, Azeem !"

Le jeune homme releva la tête, le visage baigné de larmes. Jamais Azeem ne l'avait vu aussi mal, même pas quand Robin l'humiliait en public, même pas quand il avait dû ôter la flèche qui lui avait transpercé la main. On aurait dit que le jeune homme allait se laisser terrasser par la souffrance. Etendu contre son frère, il lui caressait le visage d'une main tremblante, et à chaque fois, ça amenait encore plus de larmes dans ses yeux.

"Robin..., gémit-il en enfouissant de nouveau sa tête contre la poitrine presque inerte de son aîné, Robin..."

Azeem le dévisagea, bouleversé. Son cher ami chrétien et son jeune frère ne devraient pas avoir à souffrir autant. Tout ça à cause d'un homme qui en voulait à ce jeune voleur pour quelque obscure raison ! Et aucun médicament ne pouvait soigner ce...

Le maure se figea, frappé par une révélation soudaine. _Et si_...

"Par Allah, je sais..., souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers la table, dans l'angle de la pièce. Jeune Chrétien ! Redresse la tête de ton frère, dépêche-toi !

-Quoi ? Mais, je..., balbutia Gilles, toujours sous le choc.

-Je crois avoir trouvé la solution ! Il faut lui faire boire ceci, Jeune Chrétien ! Immédiatement !

-Mon... mon médicament ?"

Il avait reconnu le flacon rempli aux trois quarts d'une mixture verdâtre : le remède qu'Azeem lui avait prescrit pour soigner son rhume.

"Comment veux-tu que cette potion...

-Tu as toi aussi consommé les aliments où se trouvait le poison, et pourtant tu n'as pas été infecté, déclara le maure en soulevant rapidement la tête de son ami. Le Chrétien et toi ingurgitez les mêmes produits, sauf... cette potion, que je t'avais prescrite à _toi_ uniquement pour soigner ta fièvre ! Il s'agit peut-être du bon antidote !

-Tu... tu penses vraiment que..."

Sans perdre le temps de discuter, Azeem bascula tout le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche de son ami, entre ses lèvres sèches et presque bleues. Et puis, les deux hommes attendirent. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Les secondes s'étirèrent comme autant d'heures, dans l'attente insupportable de voir Robin guérir ou mourir. Il ne bougeait plus du tout, à présent, et on distinguait à peine le mouvement que faisait sa poitrine en se soulevant. Leur seul moyen d'être certains qu'il vivait encore, c'était la main que Gilles avait gardé posée sur son coeur.

Et puis, sa peau retrouva peu à peu des couleurs. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, son visage se détendit. Gilles laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot et il laissa retomber son visage contre la poitrine de son frère. Il pouffait toujours, ou peut-être qu'il pleurait, et Azeem les couva tous les deux d'un regard plein de tendresse, le coeur gonflé d'un soulagement comme il en avait rarement éprouvé. Pour être sûr, il reprit la tension de son ami, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

"Loué soit Allah..., murmura-t-il avec ferveur. Il est sauvé... il est sauvé..."

/

Gilles était pelotonné sous plusieurs couvertures, la gorge et la tête en feu. Bien sûr, tout ça n'avait pas arrangé son rhume. Ça l'avait aggravée, même. Affaibli, enrhumé, il lança un regard maussade à son frère resplendissant de santé. Il n'y avait donc pas de justice, en ce monde !

"J'espère que tu es content de toi, coassa-t-il d'une voix faiblarde. Tu vois dans quel état tu m'as mis ?"

Robin se contenta de sourire et il tendit la main pour en poser le dos sur la joue de son frère. Gilles ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Il se sentait vraiment horrible.

"Gilles, murmura Robin d'une voix douce pour ne pas agresser sa tête douloureuse. Azeem m'a dit tout ce que tu as fait.

-Tant mieux, marmonna le jeune homme. J'ose espérer que ça me vaudra un peu de reconnaissance de ta part.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Gilles.

-Si la moitié du camp ne voulait pas ma peau, tu n'aurais jamais été mis en danger en premier lieu.

-Pas la moitié du camp, tout de même, rit le frère aîné.

-D'accord, au moins le quart."

Robin sourit et s'accroupit au chevet de son frère. Il caressa doucement la frange de cheveux blonds en désordre qui lui tombait sur le front et effleura la peau chauffée par la fièvre.

"Merci, murmura-t-il avec gratitude, tandis que Gilles faisait de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je serais probablement mort sans toi.

-Arrête... tu n'aurais jamais été empoisonné sans moi...

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as bravé la maladie et l'un des hommes du camp pour me venir en aide. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Merci, Gilles.

-Arrête, ce n'est rien..."

Robin écarta doucement les cheveux qu'il caressait toujours et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de son frère. Gilles inspira longuement et ferma les yeux. C'était doux. Même après tout ce temps, c'était tellement doux.

"Gilles ? Est-ce que tu te sens mal ? s'inquiéta Robin.

-Non, je suis particulièrement en forme, ces temps-ci, figure-toi.

-D'accord, c'était une question bête."

Même quand Gilles se moquait de lui, ses répliques le faisaient sourire. Il avait toujours aimé son sens de l'humour, malgré tout ce qui avait pu les opposer par la suite. Et, s'il trouvait encore un moyen de le tourner en dérision, c'était qu'il allait bien.

Le regard de Robin se durcit lorsqu'il songea à cet homme qui avait tenté de tuer son frère. Thomas Fletcher était introuvable depuis son empoisonnement manqué, et si Gilles semblait douter qu'il s'y risquerait une seconde fois, l'archer n'oubliait pas qu'il y avait des gens, ici et dehors, qui en voulaient à la vie de son frère. Il l'avait toujours su.

"Robin ? Ne te fâche pas pour si peu. C'était juste une plaisanterie."

Il fallut quelques instants à Robin pour comprendre que son frère ne faisait pas allusion à la tentative d'empoisonnement. Il croyait l'avoir froissé.

"Oh... non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas vexé, promit-il en caressant le front de son frère. Je réfléchissais. Ne réponds rien ! prévint l'archer en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche."

Celui-ci sourit et referma la bouche, les yeux brillants. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à la fièvre, réalisa Robin. Gilles avait l'air tellement heureux de le voir en vie, un bonheur que ne pouvaient même pas occulter la souffrance et la maladie. Le jeune noble s'en sentit profondément ému. L'inquiétude d'un frère, c'était une chose qu'il avait si peu connue. Et c'était doux. Même après tout ce temps, c'était tellement doux.

"As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je m'en aille ? s'enquit-il, prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Plus de couvertures ? Une tisane ? Que je retape tes oreillers ? Que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?"

Comme son frère souriait sans répondre, il se pencha plus près de lui et ajouta, malicieux :

"Un câlin ?"

Gilles pouffa et laissa Robin l'embrasser sur le tempe, puis sur le front.

"Repose-toi bien, recommanda l'archer en fixant son carquois de flèches à son dos. Si tu es sage, je te ramènerai le gibier que tu aimes.

-Merci, c'est trop aimable. Et si tu es sage, je ne baverai pas sur ton oreiller, rétorqua Gilles, malicieux.

-Ahah, tu me fatigues, tu le sais, ça ?"

Robin sourit tendrement à son frère et se décida enfin à quitter la cahute. Gilles demeura dans son lit à fixer le plafond. Après cette affaire d'empoisonnement, il aurait dû craindre d'être la victime d'une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat. Mais Robin était guéri. Il allait bien et il se baladait dans la forêt, resplendissant de santé. Cette simple image était douce et rassurante. Comme s'il était encore enfant, Gilles savait qu'il ne craindrait rien. Tant que son frère serait là.

* * *

Et le médicament de Will était également le remède au poison qui rongeait Robin. Comme quoi, la vie des fanfics est bien faite.

J'avoue, j'ai galéré sur ce texte.

Sinon, j'en ai écrit une bonne partie sur la musique de la Route 201 de Pokémon version Diamant/Perle/Platine. Une mélodie guillerette incitant au voyage, pas du tout adaptée aux thèmes du texte, mais j'ai vachement mieux trouvé mes mots ainsi. Comme quoi.


	8. Dans la peine et le deuil

_Ce recueil a dépassé les 1000 vues ! Si vous saviez ce que ça me fait plaisir ! ;w; Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de le lire ! Et encore plus à celles qui ont laissé une petite review de l'amour !_

* * *

Gilles était aux anges. Affamé depuis plus de deux jours, le dos et la poitrine déchirés par les coups de fouet et dans un état de fatigue qui lui avait fait frôler l'évanouissement à plusieurs reprises, mais malgré tout, il était heureux. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de spécial. Il était juste étendu en position semi-allongée au pied d'un chêne, sur un vieux morceau de couverture à moitié roussi par le feu.

Et justement, c'était ça qui était merveilleux. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire.

"Tu as soif ? lui demanda gentiment Robin en venant s'accroupir à côté de lui."

Le jeune homme lui sourit et tendit le bras pour prendre le bol que son nouveau frère tenait à la main, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. À la place, il lui redressa la tête et l'aida à boire lentement en gardant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Gilles s'efforça de boire lentement et de ne pas en mettre partout, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La soif qui lui brûlait la gorge était insupportable... En fait, il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'eau depuis plus d'une journée entière, et il avait l'impression qu'il n'y en aurait jamais assez dans toute la région pour le désaltérer.

"Tu en veux d'autre ? s'enquit Robin, un peu désarçonné par la façon dont son nouveau frère buvait avidement l'eau qu'il lui présentait."

Il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un mourir à ce point de soif depuis plus d'un an. Depuis la prison en Terre Sainte... Cette pensée le ramena fatalement aux amis qu'il avait dû laisser là-bas, et à Pierre qu'il avait perdu... Pierre qui avait été une partie si immense de sa vie pendant si longtemps... Une violente décharge de douleur lui broya soudain le coeur, et il posa de nouveau son regard sur Gilles. Gilles qui était étendu sur le dos dans la terre et les restes du campement... Gilles qui l'avait tellement irrité pendant tout ce temps, le contredisant et le provoquant sans cesse, au point de devenir l'un de ses ennemis les plus farouches, avec le Shérif. Gilles qui avait le visage couvert de saleté et qui portait l'une de ses chemises, qu'il venait de lui céder car la sienne avait été déchirée par les mauvais traitements. Gilles qui avait les cheveux aussi blonds que les siens, un détail auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention car avoir les cheveux de cette couleur, c'était plutôt courant. Comme il n'avait pas prêté attention à la manière dont il se tenait toujours droit, d'une façon fière et noble qui lui rappelait tellement son... _leur_ père. Comme il n'avait pas non plus prêté attention à l'éclat d'intelligence qui brillait dans son regard vert et narquois, à la manière dont il clignait lentement des yeux au moment de comprendre quelque chose, à son sourire satisfait lorsqu'il accomplissait un exploit.

Tout cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, pourtant.

Gilles était son frère depuis dix-huit ans et il ne l'avait jamais su.

Gilles était un membre de sa famille... ce qui faisait qu'il n'était plus seul au monde, comme il l'avait pensé après la mort de sa mère, la mort de son père, la mort de Pierre et de tous ses amis d'enfance, et la mort de Duncan, dernière perte qu'il devait endurer... Un frère... il n'était plus tout seul, il avait un frère...

"Heu... Robin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le frère en question lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

-Non, c'est rien, répondit le chef des voleurs en les essuyant rapidement avec sa manche. Simplement...

-Robin, nous allons enterrer les morts, l'interrompit Frère Tuck d'une voix douce. Tu devrais venir lui dire au revoir maintenant.

-Oh... Oui, tu as raison, murmura l'archer, et ses yeux se remplirent soudain d'un chagrin insondable qui prit totalement Gilles au dépourvu."

Désarçonné, le jeune homme le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se levait pesamment de sa position accroupie, puis suivait Frère Tuck jusqu'à l'endroit ombragé où ils avaient étendu les morts. Gilles se redressa pour mieux voir, la main pressée sur son ventre bandé et déchiré par les blessures. De là où il était, il n'aperçut qu'un long manteau bleu nuit dont la capuche était rabattue sur le visage du propriétaire. Lorsque Robin l'ôta doucement pour passer une dernière fois sa main avec tendresse et chagrin sur la joue du mort, il reconnut les longs cheveux blancs de Duncan. Duncan... le vieux domestique de son frère, celui qu'il avait toujours traité avec affection et attention... il avait donc péri pendant l'attaque du campement ?

En fait, il aurait pu s'en douter tout seul. Il était resté en avant avec Robin jusqu'au dernier moment, tandis que les Celtes engagés par le Shérif chargeaient le camp. Personne ne s'était soucié du vieillard aveugle qui les avait, sans le vouloir, attirés jusque là...

Le coeur de Gilles se serra en voyant les épaules de son frère s'affaisser sous le coup du chagrin. Il y avait toujours eu une telle amitié entre le jeune seigneur et le domestique, et voilà que Duncan était mort ? Il comprenait mieux à présent la peine dans les yeux de Robin...

En tremblant, malgré son corps lourd et perclus de fourmillements désagréables, Gilles se mit debout. La forêt se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, mais il enfonça ses doigts dans l'écorce dure d'un arbre voisin pour tenir bon. Il ne pouvait pas s'affaisser une nouvelle fois sur le sol de la forêt, comme quand Robin avait lâché son visage tout à l'heure...

Il attendit un peu que le vertige se dissipe puis, la main toujours pressée sur son ventre, il s'avança en tremblant vers son frère. Le chemin fut difficile, car il lui semblait que la moindre feuille morte, que le plus petit caillou ou bout de bois qui tapissaient cette forêt essayaient de le faire trébucher. Il parvint néanmoins à rejoindre son frère et s'effondra, davantage qu'il ne s'assit, près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit gentiment Robin, un peu distrait de sa douleur par l'étonnement que lui inspirait son comportement."

Il posa sa main sur la joue de son frère sans vraiment y réfléchir. Gilles cligna des yeux, surpris malgré la forêt qui continuait étrangement de tourner autour de lui. Sans prévenir, une migraine le frappa soudain derrière la nuque et son estomac se souleva.

Le jeune homme essaya quand même de répondre, sincèrement touché par le geste tendre de cet homme qui le détestait à peine quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il avait oublié sa question et une puissante nausée, acide et brûlante, remontait dans sa bouche. Robin le vit pâlir et se mettre à trembler, et à peine eut-il le temps de passer ses bras autour de lui que Gilles se mettait à vomir. Il ne rendit pas grand chose, bien sûr. Son estomac était vide depuis deux jours, mais c'est justement ce qui rendit ses vomissements encore plus douloureux. Après l'eau qu'il venait tout juste d'avaler, ce fut un liquide trouble, acide et piquant, qui se déversa hors de sa bouche et lui entraina des convulsions douloureuses qui se mirent à tirer sur les points de suture qu'Azeem lui avait faits. Les vomissements et les soubresauts ne s'arrêtèrent pas durant de longues secondes; Gilles fut même persuadé qu'il allait en mourir. Des larmes se mirent à déborder de ses yeux, il appela sa mère, ou son père, ou peut-être même Robin, il ne savait plus très bien. Toujours est-il que deux bras se positionnèrent autour de lui pour le soutenir pendant qu'il rendait, et qu'une main se posa sur son front pour le soutenir. Il entendit des mots doux; il savait que c'était Robin mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait.

Une éternité plus tard, le liquide brûlant cessa de couler de sa gorge. Le mal de crâne continua de pulser dans ses tempes, mais il s'atténua. Des mains le manipulèrent, l'écartèrent des buissons où il avait vomi, le retournèrent, l'allongèrent sur le dos. La cime verte des arbres, leurs feuilles qui se balançaient dans le vent et des morceaux de ciel apparurent dans son champ de vision. Puis, le visage de Robin. Clairement préoccupé s'il en croyait ses yeux fixés sur lui et la façon dont il lui touchait le front du bout des doigts. Gilles tenta de lui sourire. Il avait envie de sourire à ce frère qu'il venait à peine de retrouver.

"Gilles ? Est-ce que... tout va bien ? s'enquit l'archer avec inquiétude.

-Mmm... oui... je me sens mieux, maintenant..., murmura le jeune homme avec sincérité, même si sa tête continuait de palpiter un peu."

Vomir l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de cette impression de nausée persistante. Sa vision s'éclaircit et, en tournant la tête, il aperçut Azeem et Frère Tuck qui accouraient dans leur direction. Le moine avait dû s'empresser d'aller le chercher lorsqu'il s'était mis à vomir.

"Ro-bin..., marmonna Gilles en bougeant de nouveau la tête, et il s'aperçut qu'elle était posée sur la jambe de son frère.

-Oui, répondit Robin en lui prenant fermement la main. Je te tiens."

Gilles sourit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Sa gorge le brûlait, sa tête palpitait et les blessures de son corps s'étaient remise à le tirailler affreusement, mais il se sentait bien. Robin avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, et il lui touchait le front...

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Chrétien ? s'enquit Azeem avec attention en posant sa main sur le front du jeune homme, à la place de celle de son frère.

-Il s'est mis à vomir pendant qu'on parlait, répondit son ami avec inquiétude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé... Il n'avait pourtant rien mangé..."

Gilles laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction en sentant la paume fraîche d'Azeem parcourir sa peau brûlante.

"Il a de la fièvre ? s'inquiéta Robin.

-Non, il est juste à bout de force, le rassura le maure en ôtant sa main. Il ne fallait pas le réhydrater aussi vite. Il a besoin de boire et de manger, mais lentement pour que son estomac se réhabitue. Son corps est encore à moitié en état de choc, Chrétien."

Robin hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, alors ?

-Nous allons lui procurer de l'eau et de la nourriture. Et, une fois que tu auras fini de faire tes adieux à Duncan, tu l'aideras à manger et à boire mais sans procéder trop rapidement."

À ces mots, Gilles rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Mais oui ! Duncan ! C'était pour ça qu'il était allé rejoindre son frère sous les arbres malgré la douleur...

"Robin..., murmura-t-il, et il vit les trois visages qui l'entouraient se tourner vers lui.

-Oui ? répondit son frère avec douceur en posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

-Je suis... désolé... pour Duncan..."

Robin cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu.

"Désolé ? Pour Duncan ? répéta-t-il avec incompréhension, tandis que son frère faisait un effort considérable pour se redresser en grimaçant. Hé, doucement. Doucement, Gilles, tu vas te faire mal."

Le jeune homme retint le couinement de douleur qui essayait de franchir le barrage de ses lèvres, et il s'appuya avec reconnaissance contre le bras que son frère avait passé dans son dos pour le soutenir. Un nouveau vertige menaça de l'engloutir, mais le jeune homme serra les dents et au bout de quelques secondes, il se dissipa.

Robin le dévisageait toujours avec incompréhension.

"Gilles, pourquoi tu me parles de Duncan ? s'enquit-il en coulant un regard rempli de peine vers son vieil ami.

-Je sais à quel point tu étais proche de lui, expliqua le jeune homme en grimaçant -la douleur était vraiment insupportable. Ça doit... te faire beaucoup de peine de l'avoir perdu."

Il prononça ses mots avec prudence, en évitant de regarder son frère. Ils ne se souciaient l'un de l'autre que depuis une petite heure, après tout; c'était encore difficile de montrer sa préoccupation profonde.

Mais Robin ne se formalisa pas d'un tel comportement; après avoir dévisagé son frère avec étonnement, un sourire triste vint adoucir les traits de son visage.

"Oui, murmura-t-il doucement en regardant le corps de son ami. Beaucoup de peine."

Comme lorsqu'Azeem avait déposé sa dépouille auprès de lui, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, mais il se retint. À la place, il effleura le front, la joue et les cheveux de son vieil ami d'une caresse remplie de larmes, puis il rabattit doucement la capuche de tissu bleu nuit sur son visage, et il se redressa.

"Viens, murmura-t-il en passant un bras solide autour de la taille de Gilles pour l'aider à se mettre debout."

Le jeune homme tangua mais parvint à tenir sur ses pieds. Robin l'entraina un peu plus loin à travers les restes du campement.

"Là, assieds-toi, suggéra-t-il en aidant son frère à se poser à l'ombre d'un arbre."

Il retourna chercher la couverture qu'ils avaient abandonnée un peu plus loin et en couvrit les épaules de son cadet.

"Heu, merci. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment froid, tu sais, s'amusa Gilles en le voyant faire.

-Je tiens pas à ce que tu attrapes un rhume, se justifia Robin en lui souriant presque timidement."

Il s'assit auprès de lui et ajouta :

"Tu veux que je retourne te chercher de l'eau ?"

Le jeune homme grimaça, mal à l'aise, en se remémorant les vomissements douloureux qui l'avaient pris quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir retenter l'expérience, mais sa gorge le brûlait maintenant deux fois plus à cause des remontées acides. Et puis Azeem avait semblé très sérieux à ce sujet : il devait boire et manger pour reprendre des forces. Bien qu'affaibli, il ne voulait pas ressembler à un poids maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'attention de Robin, alors il acquiesça.

"Je reviens."

Son frère se remit debout et lui effleura pensivement la joue d'une caresse avant d'aller lui chercher de l'eau dans le broc posé un peu plus loin. Et une nouvelle fois, Gilles ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à la façon dont Robin s'était soudain mis à prendre le plus grand soin de lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'aller se chercher de l'eau lui-même... Le chef des voleurs se souciait suffisamment de lui pour le faire à sa place, dans le souci de lui épargner plus de fatigue et de douleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? s'enquit Robin en revenant vers lui.

-Rien de particulier, répondit Gilles sans parvenir à gommer les petits étincelles de joie dans ses yeux. Tu sais que tu es tout échevelé ? On dirait un fou.

-Tu ne t'es pas regardé, rétorqua Robin en essayant de répondre à la plaisanterie, mais un éclat de chagrin brillait toujours dans son regard."

Cet éclat chassa toute la bonne humeur de Gilles. En silence, il laissa son frère s'installer à côté de lui et lui donner à boire une nouvelle fois; il fit cependant attention à ne pas lui faire ingérer trop d'eau d'un coup, ou trop vite. Aucun des deux n'avait envie que le jeune homme recommence à être malade.

"C'est bon comme ça ? s'enquit Robin lorsque le récipient fut vide."

Gilles hocha la tête pour lui signifier que oui.

Un silence timide s'installa alors entre eux. C'était bête sans doute, mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire. Ou plutôt, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer, car il y avait tellement de choses à raconter. Gilles se contentait de retenir ses cris de douleur, car malgré les onguents d'Azeem, la souffrance demeurait insupportable. Robin, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Duncan. À tout ce qu'il avait représenté pour lui pendant toutes ces années...

"Robin, l'interrompit alors Gilles, de la même façon troublante que s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que Duncan représentait exactement pour toi ?

-Ce qu'il représentait ? répéta l'archer. Eh bien, il a été l'intendant de Père aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Son homme de confiance, aussi. Et... il a également été le mien..."

Gilles leva la tête vers lui et fut une nouvelle fois frappé par sa bouche qui tremblait.

"Je... J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui quand j'en ai eu besoin, murmura Robin en baissant la tête. Après la mort de Mère, et puis... et puis plus tard, quand j'ai cessé de faire confiance à Père..."

Gilles tressaillit en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de parler de ça...

"Après la mort de Pierre et de mes amis en Terre Sainte, quand je suis revenu... Duncan était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma vie d'avant... de mon enfance, continua Robin, et il était vraiment au bord des sanglots cette fois. Maintenant qu'il est mort, j'ai l'impression... de ne plus avoir de passé...

-Robin..."

Chagriné, Gilles posa sa main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

"Je suis désolé...

-Je sais..."

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour le consoler, alors il fut un tout petit peu soulagé en voyant Robin lui sourire tristement. Certes, devant le deuil de son frère, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose... mais il se prit à espérer que, peut-être, par sa présence, Robin arriverait à se sentir un peu moins... seul ? Cette pensée le troubla. Une heure plus tôt, il ne pensait même pas pouvoir tenir le plus petit rôle dans la vie de son frère...

"Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, suggéra doucement Robin en voyant son regard trouble et vague.

-Oui, je vais essayer..., soupira le jeune homme en essayant de fermer les yeux, même si c'était à contrecœur."

Il n'avait pas envie d'être un poids, de devoir se contenter de dormir pendant que les autres s'épuisaient à la tâche autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir de façon pleine et entière aux hors-la-loi de Robin, il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir...

Mais il n'avait plus de force, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Même si ça lui portait peine, il ne pouvait que s'allonger et attendre.

"Je vais aller chasser avec Jean et Azeem, lui murmura Robin en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aurais envie ?

-Que tu reviennes en un seul morceau, rétorqua Gilles sans savoir d'où lui venait cette idée.

-Je parlais du gibier, répondit l'archer sans parvenir à gommer le sourire dans sa voix.

-Oh... eh bien, non, à rien de particulier.

-D'accord..."

Robin se releva mais, au lieu de partir, il marqua quelques secondes et ajouta :

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois mon frère, Gilles. Grâce à toi, je... j'ai de nouveau un endroit où me sentir à ma place..."

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna. Gilles resta allongé par terre à fixer quelques instants les arbres devant lui, malgré ses paupières plombées de fatigue. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir répondre quelque chose à cette affirmation qui le touchait, mais il savait que, même si son frère ne s'était pas esquivé aussi vite, il n'aurait rien réussi à lui dire. Une heure, c'était trop tôt... il avait besoin de ses défenses encore. Mais un jour, peut-être...

Maintenant qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui dire toutes ces choses.


	9. Bouder

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-treizième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Bouder". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Il avait toujours su que la tâche serait longue, difficile et ardue, surtout pour son jeune frère. Dès l'instant même où il l'avait appelé dans l'immense salle réchauffée par un grand feu de cheminée, celle-là même où ses précepteurs lui faisaient suivre leurs enseignements jadis. Dès qu'il avait posé une grosse pile de livre sur la table de chêne, et déclaré que, désormais, Gilles avait besoin de travailler toutes ces choses que les nobles de naissance apprenaient dès leur plus jeune âge. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, car on ne passait pas de paysan à comte en un claquement de doigts. Pour autant, son frère lui avait depuis longtemps prouvé qu'il était un jeune homme réfléchi, intuitif et intelligent, et il ne doutait pas que ces qualités lui permettraient de faire des progrès fulgurants. Pour l'instant, son apprentissage était toujours en cours, depuis les longs mois où ils avaient aménagé dans le château, mais Robin avait été conforté dans ses certitudes. Gilles apprenait vite. Pas toujours correctement, pas toujours du premier coup, mais vite.

Par contre, s'il y avait bien une matière sur laquelle Robin ne s'était pas attendu à buter, c'était l'équitation.

"Gilles, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, répliqua le jeune comte, éberlué de voir son frère échouer à chaque fois qu'il tentait de monter sur la selle.

-Parle pour toi ! maugréa le nouveau noble avec mauvaise humeur. Les chevaux ont passé plus de temps à me piaffer au visage qu'à m'accueillir sur leur dos !

-Si tu pars comme ça, c'est clair que tu n'arriveras jamais à rien, soupira Robin en enfourchant gracieusement sa monture pour lui faire une nouvelle démonstration. Le cheval n'est pas ton ennemi. Fais-lui confiance, et il te fera confiance aussi."

Gilles lui lança un regard noir et fit une nouvelle tentative, mais il manqua l'étrier et, en poussant un glapissement de surprise, il s'emmêla les pieds et chuta dans la boue. Marianne, qui assistait à tout ça, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement, à l'abri de sa main, et tous les amis du couple assemblés dans la cour firent de même. Robin, lui, fut moins subtil et éclata franchement de rire. Sauf que se moquer de Gilles était loin d'être une bonne idée. Le jeune homme, la moitié des vêtements tâchés et le visage rouge de honte et de colère, se releva avec rage et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner à pas rapides des écuries.

"Gilles, attends ! le rappela Robin. Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder pour si peu !

-Je crois qu'il est vexé, lui souffla Marianne, inquiète. Tu devrais aller le chercher.

-Oui, j'y vais."

Robin se dépêcha de courir après son frère pour le rattraper. Il le trouva derrière le mur du château, à brosser rageusement la boue de son pantalon.

"Gilles, je suis navré d'avoir rigolé, s'excusa Robin sans parvenir à ravaler son sourire hilare. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, hein ?

-Laisse-moi ! gronda le jeune homme en repoussant brutalement le bras que son frère venait de poser sur son épaule.

-Gilles, attends... ne boude pas, je te demande pardon.

-Ah oui, c'est facile, maintenant que j'ai été humilié devant tous les domestiques et la moitié de tes amis ! Pourquoi tu m'as forcé à pratiquer l'équitation aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'il y avait tout ce beau monde pour regarder ! Alors que tu sais pertinemment à quel point j'ai cette discipline en horreur !

-Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterait autant. Je me suis simplement dit que tu aurais peut-être plus de motivation avec un public.

-Eh bien tu avais tort !"

Gilles se laissa glisser au sol le long du mur, et porta une main au bas de son dos. Une grimace de douleur passa en un éclair sur son visage, mais Robin la vit très bien.

"Tu t'es fait mal ? s'alarma-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

-Seulement un peu au coccyx, murmura Gilles en osant à peine effleurer le point sensible du bout des doigts. Il y avait des aspérités plutôt dures à cet endroit. Mais j'imagine que tant que vous avez eu droit à un bon spectacle, c'est le principal !

-Gilles, pardon. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était une mauvaise idée."

Son frère ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux obstinément fixés droit devant lui, et Robin s'enfonça contre les pierres du mur avant de demander :

"Dis-moi, est-ce que, par hasard... tu aurais un problème avec les chevaux ?

-Je ne les aime pas, répondit immédiatement l'ancien voleur. Trop souvent, j'ai failli mourir piétiné sous les sabots de ces horribles animaux.

-Ce sont des animaux très nobles, tu sais, murmura Robin en lui posant doucement une main sur le genou. Ils sont très fidèles et puis, on voyage bien plus vite à dos de monture qu'à pied.

-Je le sais bien, marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix sourde. Mais à chaque fois que je m'en approche, je revois ce cavalier qui a fait se cabrer son destrier juste devant mon visage. Il s'en est fallu de peu que je me reçoive un coup de sabot en plein visage, et j'en ai été quitte pour un bras cassé lorsque je suis tombé en arrière.

-Je suis désolé, Gilles. Je ne savais pas... Mais pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un poltron...

-Hein ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un poltron.

-Gilles, voyons ! Je ne penserai jamais une chose pareille !"

Robin se pencha vers son frère et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Ses épais cheveux blonds qui se posèrent près de son menton dégageaient une douce senteur de plantes, de linge propre et d'autre chose, plus indistinct. L'odeur de Gilles, qui en quelques jours à peine était devenue aussi familière que celle de sa propre maison.

"Je suis navré de ne pas t'avoir posé la question avant. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu sembles si inquiet en compagnie des chevaux.

-Mmmm...

-Gilles, je ne peux pas te forcer à les aimer, mais... j'aimerais que tu essayes. Prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin, mais les nobles doivent savoir monter à cheval, c'est indispensable. Et puis...

-Et puis ?

-Ça me manque de ne plus avoir quelqu'un de cher avec qui monter."

Gilles releva la tête de son épaule.

"C'est vrai ?

-Oui. J'aimerais pouvoir cavaler dans les champs avec toi, Gilles. Comme le feraient deux frères.

-Dans ce cas, j'essaierai de faire des efforts avec les chevaux...

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui. Et tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul. Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire autant de choses que possible avec toi.

-Et on le fera, Gilles. Il y a encore des centaines de choses que j'ai envie de t'apprendre."


	10. Une petite peluche de bélier

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-treizième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Doudou". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en une heure trois soirs après la Nuit._

 _Ce texte ne s'intègre pas exactement dans ce recueil, mais il est tard et je vous avoue très honnêtement que je ne me voyais pas créer une entrée à part pour lui x3_

 _Au fait, merci pour le ou la guest qui m'a laissé une review, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! ;w;_

* * *

Lorsque Gilles était arrivé au château, il ne portait à l'épaule qu'un très maigre bagage.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs jours que Robin l'attendait, et son impatience et son anxiété se traduisaient par les coups d'oeil qu'il jetait régulièrement par les fenêtres.

"Tu te fais du mal pour rien, mon aimé, avait essayé de le rassurer Marianne. Il finira bien par venir.

-Je l'espère, avait marmonné Robin, mais il avait continué de guetter à travers la vitre."

Si Gilles avait immédiatement assumé sa position de frère auprès de lui quand ils étaient encore dans la forêt, se voir comme tel au sein du château semblait relever d'un autre domaine. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, se considérer vraiment comme un noble n'était pas encore acquis. Robin avait peur que son frère ne vienne jamais.

Pourtant, il avait fini par se décider. Un soir de fin octobre, alors que les dernières maigres douceurs de l'été s'étaient retrouvées violemment balayées quelques jours plus tôt, le jeune homme s'était présenté à la porte du château, son baluchon sur le dos.

Sauf que c'était vraiment un très maigre bagage.

"Tu n'as rien de plus que ces quelques effets ? C'est vrai ? s'étonna Robin en soupesant le sac défraichi de son frère."

L'intéressé était assis à la grande table à manger du château et il dévorait à belles dents les viandes, les potages et les fruits que son frère lui avait fait apporter.

"Mais tu es mort de faim ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt, imbécile !

-Ge pouvait pas, marmonna évasivement Gilles, tirant parti du fait qu'il avait la bouche pleine de plusieurs mets différents et ne pouvait pas franchement répondre. Déjolé."

Robin haussa les épaules et décida de passer à autre chose, tournant de nouveau la conversation vers les affaires de son frère.

"C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as ? répéta-t-il, ne parvenant pas à se souvenir s'il avait vu Gilles avec davantage d'effets lorsqu'ils vivaient dans la forêt.

-Une chemise de rechange, une seconde paire de chaussettes, quelques couteaux, résuma le jeune homme en avalant d'un trait une grande rasade de vin. C'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Gilles...

-Et puis la majorité de mes affaires a brûlé dans l'incendie de Sherwood, de toute façon."

Le coeur serré devant le dénuement de son frère, Robin ouvrit le battant du sac pour juger de l'état de ses vêtements.

"Mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-il soudain en voyant une forme rebondie et pelucheuse émerger entre deux tissus."

Gilles avala de travers et se mit à tousser, recrachant à moitié ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"Ne touche pas à ça ! gargouilla-t-il, les yeux tout rouges, en essayant de prendre son sac des mains de Robin. Tu n'es pas gêné de fouiller dans mes affaires !

-Hé, mais c'est un doudou ! s'écria le jeune comte, hilare, en esquivant ses tentatives et en extrayant la peluche de l'amoncellement de tissus.

-Robin, lâche ça !

-Eh bien ça... Tu m'avais caché que tu dormais encore avec un doudou !

-Robin, je ne plaisante pas !"

Furieux, Gilles bondit de sa chaise pour arracher le jouet des mains de son frère, qui se mit à rire tellement fort qu'il faillit tomber de son siège.

"Une peluche ! Je n'y crois pas ! Gilles l'Écarlate possède une peluche !

-Ça suffit, Robin !"

Gilles était aussi rouge que son surnom. Furieux et humilié, il tenait le doudou dans ses mains, incapable de s'en défaire mais incapable également d'échapper aux moqueries de son frère. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'aurait pas su où aller dans cet immense château. Ce château qu'il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas encore à considérer comme sa maison...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Robin finit par se calmer. Il essuya une larme de rire qui lui avait échappée et se redressa pour se tourner vers son frère, assis les épaules raides sur son tabouret. Il touillait le potage devant lui, le doudou sur les genoux, et les yeux obstinément fixés loin de son frère.

"Oh, ne fais pas la tête, répliqua Robin en souriant."

Il se leva et s'approcha de son cadet.

"Je suis content que tu aies au moins ça comme effet, assura-t-il. D'où te vient ce doudou ?

-De ma mère, marmonna Gilles, le nez dans son assiette. Je ne sais pas d'où elle le tenait, mais c'est elle qui me l'a offert."

Robin fixa la peluche, l'amusement laissant lentement place à l'interrogation au fond de ses yeux.

"Robin ? l'appela Gilles, perplexe, en lui voyant cet air absent.

-Mmm... ? Oh, oui, ce n'est rien. Tu as fini de manger ?

-Ouff, oui. Je crois que je ne peux plus rien avaler. Merci pour le repas.

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Tu es chez toi, ici. Tu y mangeras toujours à ta faim."

Gilles ne répondit pas. Robin l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait préparée pour lui -il l'avait fait passer à la salle d'eau juste après son arrivée, pour réchauffer son corps frigorifié et nettoyer toute la crasse qui le recouvrait. L'ancien voleur pensait que toute cette histoire de doudou était terminée, mais au contraire, en arrivant dans sa chambre, Robin lui demanda de l'excuser quelques instants et il partit. Quand il revint, il trouva Gilles assis au bord de son lit comme s'il avait peur d'être expulsé de la pièce séance tenante. Robin ne s'en formalisa pas et referma la porte. Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui et brandit quelque chose juste sous son nez.

"Qu'est-ce que... une peluche ? s'étonna l'ancien voleur, stupéfait.

-Oui, confirma Robin. Une peluche. Un petit bélier, avec une toison toute duveteuse, des petites cornes et un rembourrage pour que ce soit plus doux. Et c'est exactement le même que le tien.

-Le même que... Oh, mais, attends une seconde... tu as raison !"

Gilles s'empara du doudou de son frère pour l'observer et il remarqua, effectivement, les mêmes petits yeux ronds et bleus, les même petites pattes soignées qui semblaient sortir d'un nuage, la même façon de reproduire le moutonnement du pelage, les mêmes petites oreilles tombantes.

"Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que..., balbutia-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux déjà remplis de larmes, comme s'il savait ce que son frère allait lui annoncer.

-Ce doudou, Gilles, c'est notre père qui l'a confectionné pour moi, expliqua doucement son aîné. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il affectionnait particulièrement les béliers. Et c'était là sa façon de les représenter sous forme de peluches. Gilles... ce doudou que ta mère t'a donné... dont tu ignores la provenance...

-C'est... c'est Père qui... C'est Père qui a...

-Oui... C'est Père qui l'a confectionné pour toi."

À ce moment-là, le trop-plein d'émotions fut trop fort pour Gilles. Se décider à aller retrouver son frère dans leur nouvelle maison malgré ses doutes, sa peur et son appréhension, se voir offrir un bain chaud, un bon repas et des vêtements propres, lui qui n'avait jamais rien eu... Et surtout, _surtout_ , découvrir qu'il tenait un doudou de la part de son père, un doudou que le Seigneur de Locksley lui avait offert... un doudou qui le désignait comme son fils, qui lui témoignait sa tendresse et son affection, ses regrets aussi, même si ça n'excusait pas tout, certainement pas tout... Ce trop-plein d'émotions fut trop fort, et Gilles éclata en sanglots. Robin le tira contre lui en silence et se mit à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille pour l'aider à se calmer. Les deux peluches de petits béliers se retrouvèrent coincées entre eux deux dans leur étreinte, puis elles glissèrent entre les couvertures quand Robin les allongea tous les deux sur le lit. Et ils s'endormirent.

La première nuit de Gilles au château fut la plus douce. La plus triste aussi, mais surtout, ce fut celle qui scella son appartenance à la famille de Locksley. Depuis toujours et pour l'éternité.


	11. Les brumes du sommeil

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Dîner". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Gilles se réveilla auprès des braises du feu qui commençait à mourir. Une couverture l'enveloppait, sale et roussie par l'incendie précédent, mais au moins, elle était intacte et on la lui avait donnée. Il remarqua également qu'il portait une chemise ne lui appartenant pas, un peu large et trop longue, mais qui changeait agréablement des lambeaux dont il avait dû se contenter dans les périodes creuses. Et puis, à mesure que le sommeil quittait son cerveau, la douleur se rappela à lui.

La jeune homme se tendit de douleur et porta par réflexe la main à son ventre. Mais c'était tout son corps qui le brûlait, pas seulement son abdomen, son torse et son dos, mais aussi ses jambes, ses bras, sa nuque. Il avait mal partout. Ça c'était bien une sensation qu'il aurait bien laissée derrière lui, au milieu de ses rêves, ou plutôt de ses cauchemars.

Quoique... son sommeil avait été assez paisible pour une fois, presque dépourvu du moindre soupçon de mauvais rêves... D'accord, il avait rêvé des geôles du shérif, de ce goût de terre et de sang qui était obstinément resté accroché à sa langue, du frottement des chaînes sur ses poignets blessés, des cris de ses codétenus. Mais il avait aussi rêvé de choses plus douces, de chaleur, de tendresse, d'une gentille caresse...

Maintenant tout à fait réveillé, Gilles bondit presque pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Le monde se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, et il se rattrapa après un arbre. Mauvaise idée. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas décourager et tenta, bon han mal han, de se détacher du tronc. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que les évènements de la matinée revenaient dans sa tête.

Et quelle matinée ! Son retour au camp, sa confrontation avec Robin, ses bras qui l'avaient repoussé puis étreint, la joie dans les yeux de Robin, et puis dans les siens aussi, et Azeem qui avait montré à son frère comment s'occuper de ses blessures...

L'ennui, c'est que Gilles n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était un rêve ou la réalité.

S'il avait vraiment appris leur lien de parenté à Robin, si celui-ci l'avait vraiment accueilli avec émotion et douceur, alors il serait là à veiller sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il veillait sur Duncan... Alors pourquoi Robin n'est-il pas là ?

Sa vision s'éclaircit et Gilles regarda autour de lui. Non, personne. Le campement était vide. Pourtant, le foyer avait été allumé peu de temps auparavant, et la clairière, en partie nettoyée. Alors... où éraient-ils tous passés ? Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné ici... quand même ?

Gilles sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était un rêve. Que cette attention dans les yeux bleus de Robin n'avait jamais existé, qu'ils ne seraient toujours emplis que de froideur. Ce n'était pas possible... Ou alors...

La gorge du jeune homme se comprima violemment à cette pensée, mais si Robin avait seulement feint de le croire pour mieux le laisser derrière eux ensuite ? Petit Jean avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il avait avoué être le frère du jeune comte... Est-ce que, finalement, Robin ne l'avait pas cru non plus ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était un mensonge. Que cette douceur dans les mains de Robin n'avait jamais existé, qu'elles seraient toujours hors de sa portée.

Il était épuisé, il avait mal, il se sentait faible et il n'aimait pas ça. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées et confuses, il avait conscience qu'il délirait peut-être mais il n'arrivait pas à s'éclaircir les idées. Il aimerait pourtant... oh, comme il aimerait.

"Rob... Robin ? appella-t-il à travers le camp désert, cherchant à localiser la présence de son frère aîné. Robin ? Robin !"

Pendant de longues secondes, il crut que personne ne lui répondrait jamais, que le frère dont il pensait avoir obtenu l'acceptation avait disparu sans se retourner. Et puis, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer, deux mains le rattrapèrent sous les aisselles et l'allongèrent sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? s'enquit une voix douce, la voix de Robin. Je ne crois pas que tu aies repris assez de forces pour te lever, à moins que tu ne nous aies devancés ?

-De... devancé ? balbutia Gilles en essayant, une nouvelle fois, de chasser la brume qui occupait ses pensées.

-Oui, pour attraper notre dîner, répondit Robin en lui désignant les perdrix qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Il faut que tu le fasses manger, Chrétien, intervint Azeem qui trainait une biche derrière lui. Il est mort de faim.

-Oui, je le vois bien. Patiente encore un peu, d'accord, Gilles ? Je vais faire rôtir tout ça."

Sans se poser de questions, Robin souleva le jeune voleur dans ses bras et le ramena près des braises, qu'il attisa.

"Alors, est-ce que tu te sens mieux que tout à l'heure ? s'enquit le chef des voleurs avec gentillesse, tout en faisant cuir les oiseaux.

-Non... J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti, murmura Gilles en portant une main à ses yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir si j'avais rêvé les évènements de ce matin, ou si...

-Tu ne les as pas rêvés, assura Robin en posant une main douce sur son genou. Et tu n'as pas non plus rêvé mon affection. Est-ce que ça te rassure que je te dise ça ?

-Oui, beaucoup, murmura le jeune homme qui sentait ses paupières se refermer. Merci, Robin...

-Hé, ne te rendors pas. Tu as besoin de te nourrir.

-Mmm...

-Sinon, je te préviens, c'est moi qui mange tout."

Cette fois-ci, Gilles ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea avec toute la détermination dont il était capable.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt".


	12. Et le ciel devint sombre

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quinzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Cauchemar". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

L'épée lui échappa des mains, mais c'était parce que son corps s'était soudain retrouvé privé de forces. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train d'arriver, les pas précipités sur le sol, les cris de Marianne, les chevaux affolés qu'on essayait de calmer. Il s'avança en tremblant, incapable de ramasser son arme tombée à terre, incapable de contrôler les mouvements incertains de ses jambes, incapable de fixer son regard autre part que sur la silhouette sanglante et inerte qu'on amenait dans la cour. C'était impossible. C'était impossible. C'était... impossible.

Incapable d'entendre le moindre bruit tellement ses oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler fort, il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'homme qu'on déposait doucement au sol et, dès qu'il fut près de lui, ses jambes se coupèrent. Il n'avait même plus la forte de fermer la bouche. Ses lèvres tremblaient, un gémissement étranglé se cachait quelque part au fond de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à produire ni le moindre geste, ni le moindre son.

Marianne, elle, paraissait dans un état totalement opposé au sien : échevelée, la robe salie et défaite, elle pleurait et poussait des gémissements à fendre l'âme.

"Robin, mon Dieu, Robin ! sanglota-t-elle en saisissait la main de son mari. Pas ça, je vous en supplie ! Pas ça !

-Ma... Marianne..."

La tempe de Robin, son menton, sa cuisse et surtout sa poitrine étaient couverts de sang. Gilles sut, avant même qu'on lui dise, que son frère était fichu. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse, une éventualité ou un risque. Non. Il allait mourir. Et Marianne sans doute l'avait compris aussi, car elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Gilles ne parvenait à rien du tout. À peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que son estomac se souleva brusquement et il se retint pour ne pas vomir. Son coeur battait tellement vite, tellement fort. C'était insupportable.

"Ma... rianne..., articula Robin d'une voix faible en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de sa femme. Marianne, je... je suis désolé... Je t'aime tant, si tu savais...

-Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en prie ! gémit la jeune femme en portant désespérément sa main à sa joue."

Gilles ne dit rien, en état de choc, mais tressaillit quand une main faible glissa dans la sienne. Il baissa les yeux. Robin le regardait à son tour, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel prenant une profondeur que le jeune homme aurait voulu ne jamais voir. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à voir ces yeux devenir opaques et absents. Non. Non. _Non._

C'était comme si son propre ciel était en train de s'éteindre.

"Robin..., parvint-il enfin à lâcher d'une voix tremblante.

-Gilles..., murmura son frère, la voix déjà presque éteinte. Gilles, je t'aime tellement... Promets-moi... que tu prendras soin de... de Marianne...

-Robin... Robin, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, gémit le jeune homme, et il éclata en sanglots. Robin, je t'en prie ! Tu es tout ce que j'ai ! Tu es ma seule famille !

-Je suis... déso... lé..."

Les yeux clairs de Robin s'éteignirent. Gilles ne sut absolument pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Le monde entier venait de mourir. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas dit à Robin qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Gilles se réveilla en sursaut, au coeur d'une nuit noire et venteuse qui ne le rassura absolument pas. Tremblant, le coeur cognant à tout rompre, il tâtonna autour de lui, essayant de mettre la main sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui procurer un peu de lumière.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, on dirait un fou, marmonna une voix endormie à côté de lui."

Le jeune homme se figea.

"Robin ? murmura-t-il en tremblant, empli cette fois d'un puissant sentiment de soulagement et de gratitude. C'est toi ?

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? bâilla son frère, dont il devina le mouvement pour rouler le dos. Tu as rêvé que tu dormais avec une jolie fille ?"

Le sourire était clairement perceptible dans la voix de l'archer, mais Gilles se contenta de se jeter sur lui et de cramponner sa chemise à pleines mains.

"Robin ! Robin, je suis... je suis...

-Un problème ? s'étonna son frère en le sentant finalement trembler contre lui. Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Robin ! Robin, tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ça !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Je t'aime moi aussi !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime aussi."

Le jeune homme n'en dit pas plus et enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de son aîné. Il ne lâcha pas sa chemise et ne réagit pas davantage quand son frère le serra dans ses bras. Son cauchemar s'éloignait enfin. Il en avait rarement connu d'aussi terrifiant et il espérait que, jamais, dans un futur proche ou lointain, il n'aurait à supporter une nouvelle fois cette vision. Heureusement, la lumière qu'il cherchait dans le noir s'était remise à scintiller avec la voix de Robin, et il put reprendre sa nuit, consolé et apaisé, sous la légère brise qui soufflait dans les branches et avec un baiser dans les cheveux, où se faufila doucement cette unique parole de son frère : "Je t'aime aussi".


	13. Une peur et une étreinte

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quinzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Étreinte". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

La pression que le shérif exerçait sur sa trachée était tellement forte qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, si d'aventure le cruel Nottingham continuait. Gilles suffoqua, tenta de déglutir. Il n'y parvenait pas. Même ses mains qui griffaient le bras du shérif dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher n'étaient pas suffisantes, il allait bientôt manquer d'air. Une large griffure sanguinolente barrait sa joue, vestige des ongles de la sorcière qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son visage pour goûter son sang et déterminer si, oui ou non, il était bien de la même chair que Lord Locksley et, par conséquent, que Robin. Le jeune homme ignorait comment l'horrible bonne femme pouvait savoir quel goût avait le sang de leur père, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

"Jette ton arme immédiatement, Locksley ! lui cria le shérif, bien conscient d'être en position de faiblesse au vu du chaos qui régnait dans sa cour. Sinon j'égorge le bâtard de ton père !

-Comment as-tu su que Gilles était mon frère ? exigea Robin, qui tremblait de voir Gilles aux mains de cet homme cruel mais ne pouvait rien faire. Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? Parle !

-Ça, c'est mon petit secret, gronda le shérif en appuyant la lame contre la gorge du jeune voleur. Si tu ne veux pas que je l'expédie là-haut demander la réponse à ses ancêtres, tu ferais mieux de me donner ce que je demande. _Tout de suite !_

-Espèce de lâche ! Épargnerais-tu Gilles pour autant ?"

De tout l'affrontement, Gilles avait gardé ses yeux verts braqués sur son frère. Il avait peur. Son coeur cognait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était prisonnier, il avait peur et il avait honte aussi. Robin venait tout juste de l'accepter comme son frère. Et voilà qu'il se faisait capturer à deux reprises dans la même matinée ! Il devait être bien déçu d'avoir écopé d'un frère comme lui. Gilles fouilla son regard, suppliant. Il voulait paraître digne, lui signifier de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, mais en fait, il était surtout mort de peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

 _"Sauve-moi, grand frère_ , pensa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher."

Mais Robin ne pouvait rien faire sans condamner Marianne, et c'était sans doute sa bien-aimée qui importait, davantage que lui. Gilles prit une inspiration tremblante et ferma les yeux. Il allait mourir, c'était certain, il allait mourir.

"Attends, ne lui fais pas de mal ! s'écria Robin à sa grande surprise. Tu as gagné, je vais faire ce que tu veux."

Gilles rouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea, stupéfait. Il vit son frère déposer son épée à terre, mais alors qu'il levait les mains pour lui montrer qu'il était désarmé, il flèche fendit les airs depuis une tour voisine et se planta dans la main du shérif. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur et son couteau tomba au sol. Son étreinte sur la gorge de Gilles se desserra et le jeune homme en profita pour se dégager. Son premier réflexe fut de courir vers Robin, mais il s'arrêta et tira à la place un poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture. C'était sans doute le moment ou jamais de se débarrasser du shérif... Alors, il fit volte-face et pointa son arme sur Nottingham, qui le regarda en haussant des sourcils étonnés malgré la douleur.

"Gilles, ne fais pas ça ! cria Robin à la grande surprise du jeune voleur.

-Aussi chevaleresque et stupide que son père, rétorqua le shérif en dégainant une épée courte à une vitesse impressionnante pour la plonger dans le ventre de son vis-à-vis.

-Gilles ! hurla Robin quand la lame exécuta un arc de cercle sanglant et que le jeune voleur poussa un grognement de douleur."

Avant que Nottingham puisse terminer son œuvre, une autre flèche se planta près de son pied. C'était Azeem qui, depuis le chemin de ronde, accourait pour sauver ses amis. Le shérif poussa un grognement de colère et de douleur et s'enfuit par la porte derrière lui. Robin aurait dû le poursuivre, mais Gilles venait de s'effondrer au sol en se tenant le côté, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là !

"Tu te sens bien ? le pressa l'archer, fiévreux, en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je survivrai, répondit le jeune homme en soulevant sa main pleine de sang. Tu devrais..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Robin, délaissant la traque du shérif, l'avait attrapé pour l'engloutir dans une puissante étreinte qui le prit totalement par surprise.

"Robin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'étonna Gilles, la tête pressée contre l'épaule de son frère.

-Ce que je fabriques ? J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'égorger ! répondit son grand frère en l'écartant pour observer l'entaille sur sa gorge. Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille !

-Tu as eu peur ? répéta Gilles, n'osant pas tout à fait y croire encore, mais le coeur rempli d'un puissant sentiment de gratitude et de bonheur."

Son grand frère s'était soucié de lui, vraiment. Il avait eu peur de voir le shérif le tuer, il avait été prêt à se rendre pour que Nottingham épargne sa vie. Il s'assurait même qu'il allait bien avant de poursuivre son ennemi pourtant longuement combattu.

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais ! répliqua Robin en l'attirant dans un nouveau câlin. Ne doute jamais de mon affection, Gilles. Tu es l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.

-Je suis content..., avoua Gilles, ému, en refermant ses bras autour de son frère."

La situation était critique, pourtant il sentit des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux. Il avait donc bien un frère. Un vrai grand frère qui le protègerait et qui l'aimerait toujours. C'était le cadeau le plus inestimable qu'il aurait jamais pu demander.

"Ne te mets plus jamais en danger comme ça, mon frère, conclut Robin en lui pressant la nuque, puis Azeem sauta sur la terrasse et ils s'engouffrèrent par la petite porte à la suite du shérif."

Gilles resta en arrière mais il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Défendre son frère comme Robin l'avait défendu. C'était bien ça, avoir un frère.


	14. Davantage qu'une insulte

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Florilège". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Quand il avait entendu le florilège d'insultes qui avait franchi la bouche de son frère, Robin s'était clairement senti devenir aussi blême qu'un mort. Il savait à quel point Gilles avait le sang chaud, réagissant au quart de tour et ne laissant pas passer des offenses aussi énormes, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle explosion de colère. Pourtant, il se maudit immédiatement de n'avoir rien vu venir. Il y avait des heures que ce duc allié lançait des piques au jeune homme. C'était évident que Gilles ne se laisserait pas faire éternellement. Il connaissait bien son frère, pourtant !

"Gilles, ça suffit ! s'écria Robin en ceinturant son frère écarlate de colère et en l'éloignant du noble. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tais-toi !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! s'indigna le jeune homme, choqué par la réaction de son aîné. Tu n'entends pas comment il me parle depuis tout à l'heure ?!

-Ce n'est pas une raison, Gilles ! Calme-toi un peu !

-Mais !

-Ça suffit ! Tais-toi !"

Robin se retrouva contraint d'user avec son frère de son regard le plus sévère, rempli d'avertissement. Il n'aimait pas spécialement faire ça, d'autant plus que Gilles avait raison. Mais le duc, en provoquant le jeune homme, savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. C'était ce type de réaction qu'il attendait, et laisser Gilles s'emporter comme ça ne pouvait que mal tourner.

Avec une rudesse pour laquelle il s'excusa en pensée, Robin repoussa son frère derrière lui et présenta ses excuses au duc :

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner l'impudence de mon frère. Il n'est pas encore habitué aux règles de bienséance.

-Ah, sans vouloir vous offenser, Lord Locksley, ce comportement ne me surprend pas, répliqua son invité avec dédain. Que voulez-vous faire d'un petit paysan ?

-En revanche, même si ses insultes n'avaient pas lieu d'être, je ne puis tolérer que vous manquiez ainsi de respect à mon frère.

-Je vous demande pardon ?"

Le duc et Gilles lancèrent à Robin un regard stupéfait. Ses yeux clairs étaient fichés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et ils exprimaient une détermination digne de ses plus hauts faits héroïques. Cette fois, son irritation n'était pas dirigée vers son frère, mais vers son invité.

"Je... Serai-je contraint de vous répéter les infamies que votre frère m'a lancées à la figure ?! tenta de s'indigner le noble en déglutissant. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse à un duc !

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse au second seigneur du château dans lequel on est invité, rétorqua Robin, et cette appellation de "second seigneur" fit virer le visage de Gilles à l'écarlate. Il a droit à votre respect tout autant qu'il vous doit le sien. Aussi, je vous demanderai de cesser vos insultes à son égard. Elles étaient certes moins imagées que les siennes, mais tout aussi répréhensibles.

-Mais... mais..."

Le duc n'en revenait pas. Gilles non plus, qui fixait son frère avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

"Gilles ? l'interpela justement son aîné.

-Heu... oui ?

-Je voudrais que tu présentes tes excuses à notre invité pour l'avoir offensé. Et en échange, je gage qu'il sera disposé à faire de même avec toi.

-Mais...

-Tout de suite, Gilles. S'il te plaît."

L'aîné des deux frères prit la peine de tourner un instant son regard bleu vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier y lut une demande de confiance, un apaisement et une affection qui firent céder en partie sa résistance. Son coeur se soulevait de colère rien qu'à l'idée de devoir _s'excuser_ auprès de ce seigneur exécrable, mais... mais... mais son frère le lui demandait. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration, tenta de se persuader que ce n'était pas sa bouche qui prononçait ces mots, et il lâcha :

"Messire, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses pour ces mots qui ont... dépassé ma pensée. J'espère que vous... ne m'en tiendrez pas ombrage..."

Robin lui lança un regard soulagé et lui sourit, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le duc.

"À votre tour, Messire le duc.

-Je..., s'étouffa le noble, rouge d'indignation, je...

-Nous pouvons toujours régler cela à l'amiable. Mon frère et moi sommes tout à fait disposés à oublier votre irrespect si vous présentez les mêmes excuses que lui."

S'excuser auprès d'un paysan, d'un bâtard élevé dans la boue et qui ne devait son élévation qu'aux prouesses de son frère, était au-delà de l'humiliant. Hélas, même un duc ne pouvait risquer de se mettre à dos l'un des plus proches chevaliers du Roi. Alors, il pinça les lèvres et lâcha à la dégoûtée :

"Excusez-moi pour mes... mots de trop. Il semblerait que votre frère vous tienne en haute estime... et je... ferai en sorte de m'en rappeler, à l'avenir..."

C'était peu, mais ça sembla contenter Gilles, qui se détendit imperceptiblement derrière son frère. Robin sourit et, après quelques paroles aimables pour conclure l'entretien sur des notes plus amicales, il fit ses adieux au duc. Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'archer se tourna vers son frère.

"Merci pour les efforts que tu as faits, lui sourit-il en posant avec affection une main sur sa joue. Ses insultes auraient largement mérité que tu te mettes encore plus en colère, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je sais à quel point ça t'a coûté.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ? s'étonna le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait presque pas ce que la main de son frère faisait sur son visage. Tu... tu m'as pourtant rabroué pour lui avoir répondu comme ça.

-Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu lui aurais sûrement sauté à la gorge ! Mais je suis quand même fier de toi. Après tout, je n'ai pas eu besoin de te supplier pour que tu t'excuses.

-Il fallait bien que je joue le jeu... Je sais que te brouiller avec tous les nobles arrogants qui nous entourent pourrait te causer beaucoup d'ennuis."

Robin sourit et passa ses bras autour de son frère pour l'attirer contre lui.

"Merci. Tu te fais de mieux en mieux à la vie de noble, et je suis très fier de toi, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

-Merci, Robin... Ça... ça représente beaucoup pour moi..."

Gilles enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère et ferma les yeux un instant. Rien que pour des moments de fierté et de tendresse comme ceux-là, les escarmouches avec ce duc en valaient presque la peine...


	15. Piqûres d'abeilles

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix-huitième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Miel". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en plus d'une heure le lendemain de la Nuit._

* * *

Gilles arpentait la campagne froide et brumeuse en ce dernier jour de décembre. De la buée s'échappait de sa bouche, l'herbe mouillée faisait pénétrer le froid dans ses chausses. Mais il avait, depuis bien longtemps, cessé de se soucier de ça, même s'il aurait préféré rester au chaud dans le campement de Sherwood. Mais le lendemain, ce serait la nouvelle année, et justement Robin était né le premier janvier. Quoi qu'il était davantage de coutume de célébrer le jour du saint patron des gens qu'on aimait, Gilles voulait faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de son frère. Oh, pas grand chose, et ce n'était qu'une broutille sans doute en comparaison de tout ce que Robin avait déjà dû recevoir comme cadeaux, mais il avait envie de faire plaisir à son frère. Il avait peu d'options, et celle qu'il avait choisie se révèlerait particulièrement difficile à mettre en œuvre. C'était l'hiver, les abeilles resteraient dans leur ruche jusqu'aux beaux jours, mais il avait besoin du miel qu'elles conservaient pour la mauvaise saison. Juste un peu, pas de quoi les affamer mais assez pour confectionner quelques gâteaux à Robin.

Heureusement, il connaissait quelques ruchers dans le coin. Le petit propriétaire qui les possédait n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il lui manquait quelques grammes du précieux nectar à l'occasion, et ça ne serait pas différent cette fois non plus. Il était tellement préoccupé par l'idée de ne pas se faire prendre qu'il en avait oublié à quel point les abeilles pouvaient s'avérer féroces quand on leur dérobait leur nourriture. Gilles avait à peine approché la ruche qu'il s'était déjà fait piquer trois fois, à la main et dans le cou, et les tissus qu'il avait enroulés autour de sa peau exposée ne suffirent pas à le protéger de toutes leurs attaques. Vite, en pestant dans l'écharpe qui recouvrait le bas de son visage, le jeune homme accrocha quelques longs filets de miel sur un petit morceau de bois, puis il les racla avec son doigt afin qu'ils tombent dans le récipient qu'il avait apporté. Concentré sur sa tâche, il tressaillit à peine quand on le piqua de nouveau dans le cou, sur le bras, l'épaule, et il se dépêcha pour collecter assez du précieux nectar. Puis, il referma son sac, le serra contre lui et partit bien vite en courant vers l'autre extrémité du champ.

"Elles avaient vraiment une dent contre moi, celles-là, marmonna le jeune homme en grimaçant quand ses doigts effleurèrent un point particulièrement douloureux."

Comme il faisait nuit noire, il dut attendre d'être arrivé au campement et devant le feu qui commençait à mourir pour examiner ses piqûres. De la pointe de son couteau, il ôta les dards qui s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau sensible, remarquant, avec un peu d'anxiété, que la douleur était plus prononcée que d'habitude. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et alla récupérer le lait, les œufs et la farine qu'il avait mis de côté pour confectionner les gâteaux. À la faveur de ses mains qui s'activaient pour pétrir la pâte, il remarqua que les endroits où il avait été piqué commençaient à rougir et à gonfler plus que d'ordinaire. Il supposa que ce venin-là était plus mauvais que les autres, et continua son ouvrage. Quelques heures plus tard, il avait confectionné huit petits biscuits dorés, fleurant bon les œufs et le miel, tout à fait acceptables. Gilles sourit; ça lui rappelait sa petite enfance, quand il volait du miel pour en faire des gâteaux qu'il offrait à sa mère. Il fallait croire qu'il aimait témoigner de cette façon aux gens qu'il aimait à quel point ils comptaient pour lui.

Il enveloppa ensuite les biscuits dans un morceau de tissu, noua même un ruban vert qu'il avait ramassé par terre dans un marché, et se décida à aller se coucher. Il frotta un moment ses piqûres qui le démangeaient, puis s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il se mit en route, suivant de loin la colonne des hors-la-loi qui se dirigeait joyeusement vers le château de Marianne pour la nouvelle année et l'anniversaire de Robin, où d'ailleurs leur chef les attendait. Mais, en chemin, Gilles commença à se sentir mal. Une nausée l'avait pris au ventre depuis le matin, et il sentait des perles de sueur rouler le long de sa nuque alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard. La vision soudain trouble à cause de la fatigue, ou de quelque chose de plus violent, il plissa les yeux et essaya de distinguer où il mettait les pieds.

"Ça ne va pas, Gilles ? lui demanda Petit Loup d'un ton presque autoritaire en se plantant soudain devant lui.

-Je... crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose..., répondit le jeune homme, qui tituba soudain et dut se rattraper à un arbre."

Sa main s'enfonça dans l'écorce et il glissa le long du tronc. Autour de lui, des bruits de pas se firent soudain entendre, et quelqu'un s'agenouilla à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Une main se posa sur son front; il reconnut sans aucun mal celle d'Azeem.

"Que t'arrive-t-il, Jeune Chrétien ? demanda le maure en avisant son regard fiévreux. Tu es malade ?

-Non, je..."

Par réflexe, le jeune homme porta la main à son cou, où son pouls semblait s'être soudain emballé. Les piqûres de la nuit avaient doublé de volume.

"Des piqûres d'abeille ? s'inquiéta Azeem. Combien en as-tu reçues ?

-Je... je ne sais pas..."

Il avait vraiment envie de vomir, à présent. Sa chemise glissa en partie, révélant les piqûres sur son bras et une sur son abdomen.

"Apportez-moi de l'eau, ordonna Azeem aux paysans qui l'entouraient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda soudain la voix de Robin tout près de lui, et Gilles reconnut sa silhouette qui s'accroupissait auprès de son ami.

-Je crois qu'il réagit mal à des piqûres d'abeille, Chrétien.

-Des piqûres d'abeille ? s'inquiéta Robin. Gilles, où est-ce que tu encore allé te fourrer ? Tu m'entends ? Hé, ne t'évanouis pas !"

Il passa sa main sur son front et lui pressa la joue pour le maintenir éveillé. Les yeux vitreux, Gilles leva son visage vers lui. Il y voyait quand même assez pour remarquer l'air inquiet de Robin et il s'en voulut.

"Désolé... c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui..., marmonna-t-il, essayant de rassembler un semblant de pensées cohérentes.

-Oui, je le sais, mais tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de toi, là, répliqua son frère en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main. Où t'es-tu fait piquer ?

-Heu... les mains, le cou... l'épaule et le bras, je crois... et le ventre..."

Sans attendre, Azeem retroussa la chemise du jeune homme pour observer les piqûres qui gonflaient.

"Est-ce que c'est grave ? s'inquiéta Robin en maintenant Gilles pour lui éviter la chute en avant.

-Les piqûres sont mauvaises... Je vais lui préparer une potion pour soulager les effets du venin. En attendant, garde-le hydraté."

L'archer hocha la tête et échangea de place avec son ami pour se rapprocher de Gilles. Il le fit boire, puis le détacha carrément de l'arbre où il s'appuyait pour l'allonger dans ses bras.

"Écartez-vous, laissez-le un peu respirer ! ordonna-t-il aux hors-la-loi qui les entouraient. Gilles, comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va, je crois que c'est en train de passer..., assura le jeune voleur qui, effectivement, commençait à se sentir un peu mieux.

-Ça ne t'empêchera pas de prendre ce médicament, jeune Chrétien, intervint Azeem en brandissant une décoction sous le nez de son patient. Il devrait combattre les effets du venin. Comment as-tu fait pour collecter autant de piqûres ?

-Je suis allé..."

Gilles s'interrompit le temps de boire la potion. Elle avait un goût affreux, mais sembla être particulièrement efficace. Peu à peu, les douleurs du jeune homme s'estompèrent, puis la fièvre le quitta en partie et des couleurs lui revinrent aux joues.

"Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? murmura Robin en vérifiant sa température.

-Oui... je crois... merci, Azeem...

-Mais qu'as-tu fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ? embraya aussitôt l'archer, rassuré sur son état. Des piqûres d'abeille... Je parie que tu es encore allé voler du miel.

-J'en avais besoin... J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Pour ton anniversaire..."

Gilles prit appui sur le sol terreux et couvert de feuilles pour se redresser dans les bras de son frère. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le petit paquet qu'il avait préparé pour lui.

"Tiens, c'est pour toi... Joyeux anniversaire !

-Pour moi ? s'étonna Robin en prenant le cadeau et en défaisant le ruban. Des biscuits ? Tu les as faits toi-même ?

-Oui... Mais je crois que les abeilles m'en voulaient particulièrement, cette fois-ci..."

Il essayait de plaisanter pour dissiper un peu l'inquiétude qu'il avait causée à Robin, mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer parce que son frère le serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna le jeune homme en posant quand même sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné.

-Merci, Gilles. C'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait faits, murmura l'archer avec tendresse. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne risques pas de t'empoisonner les sangs pour ça !

-Très bien, la prochaine fois j'emballerai un caillou pour te l'offrir."

Il sentit Robin rigoler contre lui et il sourit. Puis il enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à lui faire plaisir pour le premier anniversaire de Robin qu'ils passaient ensemble.


	16. Quelques larmes I

Gilles n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Tout allait bien, pourtant ! Il le sentait au plus profond de son coeur, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Mais, dans le même temps, un poids énorme semblait peser sur sa poitrine, et depuis les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé en voyant que Robin ne le rejetait pas, il ne parvenait pas à en empêcher d'autres de couler. C'était pire qu'un torrent. Et il ressentit confusément de la honte quand le premier sanglot lui échappa. Il se comportait comme un enfant ! C'était ridicule...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gilles ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé, Gilles, je suis vraiment désolé !"

Robin avait l'air complètement perdu. Il ne devait pas savoir comment gérer un petit frère de dix-huit ans en pleine crise de larmes, et sa mine déconfite arracha furtivement un sourire au jeune homme. Pourtant, il continua de pleurer. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'arrêter.

"Je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-il en s'essuyant le nez d'un revers de la manche, et en essayant de se détourner pour reprendre une contenance. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... je crois que j'ai besoin d'un moment..."

Il essaya de s'assoir mais, ayant mal calculé le niveau exact du sol à cause des vertiges qui agitaient le monde autour de lui, il vacilla et trébucha en arrière. Robin fut aussitôt à côté de lui, comme s'il était tombé de plusieurs mètres.

"Hé, ça va ? s'enquit son frère en s'accroupissant au sol. Tu te sens..."

Il ne finit pas sa question. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, Gilles lui aurait lancé un regard sarcastique, mais il se contenta de geindre et d'essuyer -vainement- ses larmes une nouvelle fois. Il n'arrivait pas à bloquer ses sanglots dans sa gorge. C'était énervant ! Il devina que Robin tendait une main pour le toucher, avant de se raviser et de lancer un regard désemparé vers les autres, sans doute Azeem ou Fanny.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se troubla le héros, et par réflexe, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gilles.

-Robin, on dirait que tu parles d'un nourrisson, le taquina gentiment Fanny. Si c'en avait été un, je t'aurais dit de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas faim, ou qu'il ne souffrait de rien."

L'archer la dévisagea d'un air interloqué. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son frère, qui riait presque à travers ses larmes.

"C'est vrai, tu es blessé, excuse-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je fais..., bredouilla-t-il en pressant l'épaule de son cadet. Azeem...

-Je vais chercher de quoi le soigner, acquiesça le maure, et il disparut immédiatement en direction de son matériel médical.

-Excuse-moi, je devrais être plus réactif, murmura alors Robin en passant doucement le dos de sa main dans les cheveux blonds un peu sales du jeune homme. As-tu mal autre part qu'à la poitrine et au dos ?

-Je... je crois que ça devrait aller..., hoqueta Gilles en omettant volontairement sa pommette à l'endroit où Jean l'avait frappé, ses jambes qui ne le portaient plus, ses bras et sa nuque raides -parce que tout cela, il lui était impossible de l'énoncer. Ça va aller..."

Robin le dévisagea avec tristesse, et aussi l'émerveillement qui n'avait pas encore quitté son regard -qui ne quitterait plus _jamais_ son regard-, et puis, spontanément, il passa de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Gilles hoqueta une nouvelle fois, autant de ces sanglots incontrôlables que de la surprise de retrouver ce câlin qu'il chérissait déjà tant, et il cala avec bonheur sa tête contre la poitrine de son nouveau frère. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration. Allons, tout allait bien... Bien sûr que tout allait bien ! Robin venait de lui donner une place, la place qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à cesser de pleurer ?

En fait, en ouvrant son coeur à son frère, il avait en même temps libéré toutes les émotions extrêmes et les souvenirs puissants qui étaient restés cachés au fond de lui pendant si longtemps. Il revoyait l'enfant qu'il avait été, ses pieds nus parcourant rapidement la terre du sentier, derrière les autres enfants du village, pour jouer ou rattraper le bétail qui s'échappait, pour fuir ou se cacher. Il se souvenait des yeux et du vague visage de sa mère, la paillasse inconfortable sur laquelle ils dormaient, ses travaux de couture frénétiques au coin du feu, la mélancolie dans ses yeux quand elle le tenait par la main, marchant fièrement en haut d'un muret. Il revivait la haine et l'indifférence totales dans lesquelles il avait vécu durant dix années, mourant de faim, de froid, rongé par la fatigue ou les maladies bénignes qu'il contractait parfois, abandonné de tous. Il ressentait, surtout, l'amour de Lord Locksley et la haine de Robin, de cet homme de treize ans son aîné qu'il parait, pourtant, sans pouvoir faire autrement, sans pouvoir le renier, du nom de _frère_.

Il était trop difficile d'écouler derrière soi le poids de toutes ces années. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, Gilles n'eut plus de larmes à déverser. Elles s'étaient toutes taries. L'eau qu'il avait bue en tremblant à un torrent avant de revenir au camp n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre de pleurer plus longtemps.

Robin nota les hoquets presque spasmodiques qui l'agitaient et lui lissa les cheveux, depuis son front jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, et arrêta ses doigts sur son crâne.

"Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il dans les mèches blondes de son frère. Je te promets que tout ira bien, maintenant."

C'était sans doute un hasard, mais ce fut pour Gilles comme s'il s'excusait pour toutes ces années dans lesquelles il venait de replonger et au cours desquelles il avait tant souffert. Le jeune homme enfonça davantage son front contre la poitrine de son aîné et acquiesça. D'accord. Ça irait mieux, lui aussi en faisait le serment.

Azeem revint sur ces entrefaites avec un broc d'eau duquel dépassait un linge, du fil et une aiguille. En voyant les deux frères ainsi enlacés, il changea de trajectoire pour rejoindre le feu que Jean et Frère Tuck avaient prudemment allumé, et transvasa l'eau dans un récipient en métal pour la faire chauffer. Il s'assit à côté du foyer et Robin et Gilles se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux rougis du cadet se soulevant juste au-dessus du bras de son aîné en train de l'étreindre.

"J'ai rapporté de quoi te soigner, mon garçon, expliqua Azeem. Il faut attendre que l'eau boue pour pouvoir éliminer plus facilement toute trace d'infection."

Gilles, qui peinait toujours à reprendre son souffle, se contenta d'acquiescer sans pouvoir s'empêcher de redouter le moment où l'ami de son frère allait devoir... le recoudre... Il frissonna violemment et Robin resserra ses bras autour de lui pour le calmer. Et ça fonctionna en partie. Son frère sentait si bon, songea le jeune homme en fermant les yeux pour mieux enfouir sa tête contre le torse de son aîné. Ce dernier sourit et l'étreignit un peu plus fort. Personne ne songea à émettre un commentaire sur cette intimité soudaine qui liait maintenant les deux hommes après des mois de farouche opposition, et le blessé se contenta de savourer, en silence, les quelques minutes de tendresse qui lui étaient accordées depuis des années.

"L'eau a fini de chauffer, Chrétien, les prévint doucement Azeem au bout d'un temps qui sembla bien trop court au jeune homme. J'ai besoin que tu te déshabilles, mon garçon. Et tu ne peux pas garder cette chemise. Elle est toute déchirée et elle pourrait remettre de la terre et de la poussière sur tes plaies.

-C'est la seule que j'ai, protesta Gilles dont le souffle était encore saccadé. Mes affaires... elles ont toutes dû brûler dans ce maudit incendie...

-Il me reste quelques unes des miennes, murmura Robin en faisant glisser le vêtement par ses bras sans qu'il lui oppose la moindre résistance. Je vais t'en donner une."

Gilles le regarda à travers les larmes qui tachaient ses joues. Avec sa figure terreuse, les plaies rouges sur son torse et la fatigue dans ses yeux, il n'avait plus rien de digne, mais pourtant il lança :

"Il n'y a donc vraiment pas de justice."

Robin sourit. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi attendre comme réaction, mais il apprécia la façon dont son frère lui donna une pichenette dans les cheveux avant de s'éloigner avec sa chemise. S'il avait eu des forces, le jeune blessé aurait même tenté de répliquer, timidement, de jouer avec cet aîné qu'il n'avait jamais aimé jusqu'à présent, mais c'était à peine s'il pouvait tenir assis sans aide. Le sol même de la forêt semblait l'inviter à se laisser tomber sur le flan et permettre aux ténèbres de l'emporter.

Pourtant, Gilles se redressa quand Azeem s'accroupit devant lui avec l'eau brûlante. Par réflexe, il essaya de trouver quelque chose sur son épaule maintenant dénudée pour cacher ces horribles blessures qui le rendaient vulnérables, avant de laisser retomber sa main.

"Vas-y, dit-il en redressant le menton. Après m'avoir ôté une flèche de la main, ça ne pourra pas être pire."

Le maure lui sourit sans répondre, essora son chiffon et entreprit de nettoyer toute cette saleté et ce sang qui le recouvraient. Un gémissement se noua dans la gorge douloureuse du jeune homme, mais il tint bon. Il avait assez pleuré pour toute sa vie. Quelle idée de se montrer aussi faible ! Quand il vit Robin revenir, et s'assoir près de lui en tenant une chemise propre, blanche et bien repassée, il se redressa même un peu plus. Les mains d'Azeem qui tamponnaient les plaies à vif dans son dos le brûlaient atrocement, mais il avait toujours refusé de se montrer faible devant cet homme qu'il jalousait. Certaines habitudes, c'était sûr, mettaient du temps à changer. Et d'autres non, car quand son frère lui sourit, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Il devait bien admettre que ça faisait du bien de sourire à Robin plutôt que le haïr.

"Je vais maintenant recoudre tes blessures, mon garçon, annonça Azeem en jetant le chiffon dans le récipient où l'eau s'était colorée de rouge. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose à mordre pour surmonter la douleur, c'est le moment ou jamais.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'utiliser ce genre de procédé pour me soigner, rétorqua Gilles en redressant fièrement le menton. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui.

-Tu en es sûr ? Ça va te faire atrocement souffrir, intervint Robin, de la compassion plein ses yeux bleus."

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à rétorquer que oui, il en était sûr, mais l'aiguille pointue et aiguisée comme une lame que le guérisseur approcha de ses plaies ouvertes lui fit perdre aussitôt toute contenance. Il pâlit et, comme un réflexe déjà acquis, il se tourna vers Robin.

"Je vais te tenir la main, décida son frère sans y réfléchir une seule seconde. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'un tissu pour mordre dedans ?

-Oui.

-Bon, très bien. J'ai besoin que tu te penches un peu en arrière, commanda Azeem, on va commencer par ton torse.

-D'accord..."

Avec réticence, Gilles fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et il eut la surprise de voir Robin se lever pour venir s'assoir juste derrière lui. La brûlure du frottement que la chemise de l'archer exerça sur ses blessures fit grimacer le jeune homme, mais il serra les dents et, accessoirement, la main de son frère entre ses doigts.

"Vas-y, marmonna-t-il en s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs, et le long calvaire commença."

Ses plaies étaient déjà à vif, y rajouter la souffrance de l'aiguille perçant sa chair arracha au jeune voleur des tressaillements de douleur si forts que Robin dut le maintenir contre lui, et des cris déchirants qui irritèrent sa gorge déjà trop sèche.

"Ça va aller, ça va aller, ne cessait de répéter Robin en profitant des répits de ses ruades pour caresser les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front, et en tenant sa main malgré sa poigne à lui en disloquer les tendons. Ça va aller..."

Gilles parvenait à peine à respirer tant la douleur lui coupait le souffle. De la sueur ne tarda pas à baigner sa nuque, ses tempes, son front, et son corps commença, de lui-même, à essayer de se dégager, loin de cette souffrance qui zappait ses dernières forces.

"Respire, mon garçon, l'encouragea Azeem en s'interrompant un instant quand il le vit à bout de souffle.

-Gilles, quand j'étais petit, tu sais, j'avais une peur bleue des chats, lança tout à coup Robin en essayant d'apaiser son frère. Ils me terrifiaient tellement que je courais me cacher dans le foin de la grange à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait la porte pour chasser les souris !"

À la grande surprise d'Azeem, un ricanement moqueur s'échappa de la bouche de Gilles à travers son souffle épars et ses gémissements de douleur. Il échangea un regard soulagé avec son ami et poursuivit sa besogne pendant que l'archer continuait de raconter :

"C'était particulièrement stupide, en fait, parce qu'il y avait toujours un nid de rongeurs à l'endroit où je me cachais, ce qui faisait que les chats me bondissaient dessus sans savoir que j'étais là."

Gilles se cabra en arrière à cause de la douleur, mais sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal. Rien ne lui paraissait plus drôle que d'imaginer Robin dans des situations absurdes et ridicules, et il se concentra sur la suite de l'histoire.

"Un jour, Père a décrété que je ne pouvais pas me laisser déconcerter éternellement par un danger qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un. Alors, il m'a ordonné de prendre soin du chat de ma mère qui s'était blessé à la patte quelques temps auparavant. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissé à l'idée de devoir monter un bol de lait dans ma chambre de toute ma vie ! Mais c'était la condition pour que ma mère soit contente de moi. Je l'ai fait pendant plusieurs semaines, et ma peur des chats a fini par disparaître d'avoir vécu à leur contact.

-Je suis ravi d'apprendre que cette torture va également m'aider à surmonter mon appréhension des aiguilles... merci, Robin, marmonna Gilles en tressaillant de douleur."

Son frère rit, l'air un peu soulagé. Le jeune homme lui-même ne comprenait pas où il trouvait encore la force de lancer quelques sarcasmes. Il était à bout de force. Sa vision avait même commencé à devenir floue.

"J'en ai fini avec ton torse, déclara Azeem en rompant le dernier fil. Au tour de ton dos, maintenant. Veux-tu faire une courte pause le temps de reprendre ton souffle ?

-Non, grogna Gilles en se retournant pour présenter ses blessures ouvertes au maure. Je veux juste en finir au plus vite.

-Très bien."

Il échangea encore un regard avec Robin, et celui-ci vint saisir fermement son frère par l'épaule pour le maintenir, et de son autre main, il serra ses doigts dans les siens.

"Encore un effort, Gilles, c'est bientôt fini, lui murmura-t-il."

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que l'aiguille s'enfonçait de nouveau dans sa chair boursoufflée. Il grinça des dents et la force lui manqua même pour serrer la main de son frère.

Quand Azeem trancha le dernier fil, après de longues minutes d'agonie, Gilles retomba sur lui-même comme une marionnette dont on aurait tranché les liens. Sans doute frappé par cette image, Robin lui tapota doucement les joues pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, puis l'aida à se redresser.

"Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit plus confortable, décida-t-il en balayant du regard le sol inégal, jonché de débris et de cailloux, et recouvert par l'ombre des arbres, sur lequel ils avaient pris place. Tu seras mieux près du feu."

Gilles répondit à peine par un murmure. Maintenant qu'on laissait enfin en paix son corps supplicié, il peinait à répondre. Sa force, son énergie, sa volonté l'avaient quitté. La seule chose qu'il se sentit capable de faire, ce fut d'éviter de trébucher sur ses pieds pendant que son frère lui faisait franchir les quelques mètres séparant leur place du carré de soleil, près du feu, qu'il lui avait indiqué.

"Voilà, souffla Robin en l'aidant enfin à s'allonger sur le sol frais de rosée.

-Merci, grand frère, répondit Gilles, les yeux fermés, en savourant la douceur et l'intimité de ce mot dont il ne découvrait que maintenant le vrai sens.

-Ne me remercie pas, rétorqua l'archer, qu'il sentit ému lui aussi, et dont il devinait le sourire. Tu peux dormir, à présent. Ton corps doit être mort de fatigue.

-Tant qu'il n'est pas mort tout court, ça me convient..., souffla son frère en fermant les yeux."

Il n'essayait pas de s'endormir depuis dix minutes que sa tête se retrouva soudain soulevée du sol par une main qui s'efforçait d'être douce.

"Que fais-tu ? grommela le jeune homme en découvrant son frère à travers la rangée de cils dorés desquels, à contrecœur, il avait consentit à papillonner pour voir l'identité de l'opportun. Je croyais que je pouvais dormir, à présent ?

-J'essaie seulement de rendre ce carré de terre plus confortable, répliqua Robin en glissant une couverture pliée en quatre sous sa tête. Ne bouge pas, ça ne me prendra que quelques instants."

Privé de ses forces, Gilles n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire, supportant sans broncher les mains de son frère qui le manipulaient, le soulevaient pour étendre un lainage sous son corps supplicié, écarter les cailloux qui pourraient le gêner, puis l'enrouler dans une troisième couverture dont la douceur le surprit.

"C'est chaud et c'est doux..., remarqua-t-il un peu bêtement en levant les yeux sur son frère. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-Dans cet endroit qui a échappé à ta conception personnelle de la justice, répondit Robin en riant. Nous ne sommes plus que sept, et je pense que tout le monde me suivra dans l'idée que c'est au plus jeune de la récupérer.

-Ne me prends pas pour un bébé, Robin.

-Pas un bébé, Gilles, mais mon petit frère, répliqua le chef des voleurs en lui caressant les cheveux. Je te laisse te reposer, maintenant. Si tu as froid, la chemise que je te donne est juste à côté. Frère Tuck et Fanny ne seront pas loin si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-D'accord..., marmonna le jeune voleur qui s'endormait. Merci...

-De rien."

Il n'entendit même pas Robin partir. Il s'était endormi tout de suite, maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus rien.


	17. Après la bataille

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-vingtième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Arc". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Gilles faisait les cent pas dans la cour du château et jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil à la plus haute tour, frustré de ne pas pouvoir escalader le mur pour aller voir lui-même de quoi il en retournait. Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient propulsé Robin de l'autre côté, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu ? Même eux, dans la cour, avaient terminé de soumettre les partisans du shérif, qui s'étaient rendus en constatant que leur chef s'était enfui. Les uns après les autres, ils les enfermaient dans le cellier en attendant le retour du prince des voleurs.

Gilles jeta de nouveau un regard morose aux grilles du corps de logis qui refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir. Il ne doutait absolument pas des compétences de son frère quand ça consistait à foncer dans le tas, improviser et se battre avec les moyens du bord -il avait fini par admettre que son aîné n'était plus vraiment le petit garçon gâté et faiblard qu'il avait imaginé. Mais cette absence prolongée l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il était seul avec le shérif, enfin, seul avec Azeem, mais ça faisait quand même deux hommes contre un tyran cruel et une partie de son armée. Il pouvait avoir des ennuis...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non ! Il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire bêtement défaire par Nottingham, cet idiot ! Ça serait vraiment honteux qu'il lui ait ouvert son coeur et donné sa confiance pour qu'il l'abandonne aussi vite. Maussade, Gilles se tourna vers les restes explosés de l'échafaud où il avait failli perdre sa tête et aperçut l'arc de son frère, abandonné au milieu de la paille et de la poussière. Oui, il se souvenait avoir vu Robin le jeter à terre en accourant auprès de lui, pour saisir son couteau et trancher les liens qui le retenaient. Sans un mot, le jeune voleur se baissa et le ramassa. Le bois était un peu usé, c'était vraiment l'arc que son frère trimbalait depuis son arrivée au camp, pas un neuf qu'il aurait taillé pour l'occasion. Le coeur serré, il ramena l'arme contre lui et retourna se poster sous les murailles.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça, l'Écarlate ? l'apostropha soudain l'un des hors-la-loi de Robin. C'est pas à toi ! Tu préfères de loin la technique de lâche de lancer des couteaux dans le dos !

-En effet, ce n'est pas mon arc, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser dans la terre et la poussière. C'est celui de Robin. Toi qui vénères le sol que foule ses pieds, tu devrais être de mon avis qu'on prenne soin de cette précieuse relique, répliqua le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard agacé.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! s'exclama l'autre. Tu l'as volé à Robin, avoue ! Tu l'as dépouillé de son arme et tu l'as incité à aller se battre contre le shérif pour te débarrasser de lui !

-Ne sois pas stupide, rétorqua Gilles en reculant de quelques pas devant son regard mauvais. Si les yeux ne te font pas autant défaut que l'intelligence, tu as bien remarqué que Robin m'a sauvé du bourreau, tout à l'heure ! Et il a choisi lui-même de franchir ce mur pour délivrer Marianne. Le prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ?"

L'homme ne sembla pas démonté par cette accusation, et il avança vers le jeune voleur, bientôt imité par ses camarades. Ils avaient tous l'air franchement hostiles, et Gilles jura dans sa barbe avant de sortir son couteau et de le brandir devant lui en position de défense. Il leur aurait bien dit de ne pas l'approcher, qu'il était le frère de Robin et que jamais celui-ci ne tolèrerait qu'ils lui fassent du mal -un sentiment de protection bien stupéfiant après toutes ces années, mais très agréable-, mais il se doutait que jamais ils ne croiraient en sa parole.

"Attrapez-le ! ordonna le hors-la-loi à ses camarades. Il doit savoir ce que le Shérif a l'intention de faire pour piéger notre chef !

-Le Shérif est mort, rétorqua une voix forte derrière eux. Et de toute façon, Gilles n'avait rien à voir avec lui."

Stupéfaits, les hors-la-loi se retournèrent. Robin avait fini par les rejoindre et, laissant Marianne et Azeem derrière lui, il s'était approché de la scène. Le regard plein d'avertissement qu'il posa sur ses hommes les déconcerta, mais ce ne fut rien quand leur chef posa sa main sur l'épaule du paria et lui sourit.

"Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu m'as volé mon arc ? J'ai toujours su que tu voulais prendre modèle sur moi.

-Ah ! Tu rêves, rétorqua le jeune voleur en faisant de son mieux pour cacher son bonheur et son soulagement. Je me suis juste dit que tu devais être encore plus inutile que d'habitude quand tu ne l'avais pas.

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ! s'exclama son frère en éclatant de rire."

Il reprit son arme des mains de Gilles et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour protester, mais le regard de son frère se fit soudain plus sérieux et il lui demanda :

"Comment ça va, Gilles ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, je suis toujours en un seul morceau, comme tu le vois, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois.

-Les plaies sur ton dos et ton ventre ?

-Ça me tire, mais je m'en remettrai."

Robin hocha la tête.

"Je vois. Je suis soulagé, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas là.

-Il m'est arrivé des tas de choses pendant que tu n'étais pas là, rétorqua Gilles en feignant l'exaspération. Mais regarde, j'ai encore cinq doigts à chaque main !

-Arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua le chef des voleurs sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire."

Malgré les apparences qu'il avait envie de préserver, le jeune homme se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident quand son frère le prit dans ses bras. Robin posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sous les yeux des hors-la-loi qui n'y comprenaient plus rien.

"Au fait ! lança Robin quand ils eurent fini l'étreinte, je vous annonce solennellement que Gilles est mon petit frère. Alors le prochain qui s'avisera de lui faire des menaces aura affaire à moi."

Complices, les deux frères se sourirent. Ils avaient exactement la même lueur pétillante de malice dans les yeux.


	18. Quelques larmes II

La délicieuse odeur de perdrix grillée s'insinua jusque dans les rêves de Gilles. Elle s'accompagna d'une ribambelle de souvenirs auxquels il ne pensait plus depuis des années. Ça sentait comme les soirs de Noël où sa mère, après avoir cousu plusieurs nuits sans dormir plus de deux ou trois heures, était parvenue à obtenir une perdrix rôtie pour ce réveillon si important. Ça sentait cette journée de printemps où, alors que Gilles, âgé de sept ans, jouait dans la terre et la poussière, son corps malingre se réchauffant à peine sous les premiers rayons du renouveau, Ann était arrivée pour le soulever et le serrer dans fort ses bras malgré ses protestations. À force de persévérance à poser des pièges dans les bois tout proches malgré les interdictions, elle était parvenue à attraper une perdrix, le gibier préféré de son fils, comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

"Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon petit garçon, souffla la voix de sa mère dans ses souvenirs. Tu es tellement grand déjà, mon petit chevalier !"

Mon petit garçon... mon petit chevalier... Maintenant, il n'était plus le petit de personne...

Le jeune homme sourit dans son demi-éveil et tenta de se raccrocher à ces bribes de chaleur maternelle impromptue. C'était peut-être à elle qu'il devait cette immense sensation de bien-être et cette douceur dans laquelle il se sentait enveloppé. Et puis, Gilles s'aperçut que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il avait vraiment chaud car un feu brûlait tout près de lui, et il se sentait bien parce qu'il était enroulé dans une... non, plusieurs couvertures. Et si ça sentait aussi bon...

Arraché d'un coup à la torpeur, Gilles se redressa mais son mouvement lui entraina un vertige et une nausée assez sournois qui manquèrent de le renvoyer par terre.

"Hé, là, doucement, lui lança une voix grave qu'il reconnut mal au milieu du brouillard qui l'entourait. Il y aura bien assez à manger pour tout le monde.

-Le pauvre, il n'a pas dû avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent depuis plus de deux jours, renchérit une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Fanny. Tu veux commencer à manger, Gilles ? Robin est parti chercher de l'eau, mais il devrait pas tarder à revenir."

Le jeune voleur, encore confus, essaya de faire du tri dans les informations qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Pas mangé depuis deux jours ? Il n'avait aucun mal à le croire, ça se produisait souvent, même depuis son intégration aux hors-la-loi de Sherwood. Robin parti chercher de l'eau ? C'était vrai que ça lui arrivait de rendre service aux autres. Mais, la vraie question qu'il se posait, c'était pourquoi la mention de l'archer le rendait si heureux, alors que...

Parce qu'ils étaient vraiment devenus frères. Oui, ça y était, le jeune homme s'en souvenait. Une main machinalement posée sur son ventre, il se redressa pour s'approcher un peu plus du feu, aussi dignement que possible malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Un coup d'oeil au ciel l'informa qu'il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures, sans doute le temps que Robin et Azeem reviennent avec leur repas. Mais sa faim était beaucoup plus forte que son épuisement, et l'odeur l'avait réveillé. Fort heureusement, car il s'était montré bien assez vulnérable pour le reste de sa vie.

"Je peux attendre qu'ils soient rentrés, affirma-t-il en s'efforçant de comprimer les grondements de son ventre. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait besoin d'aller quelque part.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit soudain la voix de Robin juste derrière lui. Grâce aux informations que tu nous as données, nous allons pouvoir demander des comptes au shérif."

Gilles était trop mal en point pour se retourner complètement, mais son frère le contourna pour poser le broc d'eau par terre, puis il s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit-il gentiment.

-Beaucoup mieux que je l'aurais cru, admit le jeune voleur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer les plaies hideuses qui balafraient sa chair.

-Tu devais être à bout de force, suggéra Robin en se penchant en arrière pour saisir sa chemise, abandonnée sur le sol. Mets-ça, tu vas attraper la mort.

-Ce serait dommage après ce que j'ai dû souffrir pour qu'Azeem me remette en état, ricana Gilles en s'exécutant néanmoins, difficilement à cause des points qui le tiraient atrocement."

Même en ayant intégré le groupe de voleurs, en ayant vécu parmi eux pendant plusieurs mois, ri de leurs blagues grivoises, mangé la même bouillie infâme qu'eux quand la chasse était mauvaise, dormi dehors, on devinait sans aucun doute que Robin était noble. Ça tenait à plusieurs petites choses, mais ses beaux vêtements en faisaient partie. Le chef des voleurs était toujours vêtu des meilleures étoffes, sans doute récupérées dans les ruines de son château. La chemise qu'il lui avait donnée était de loin la plus immaculée que Gilles avait jamais vue. Il y avait même des petites broderies dorées qui s'entremêlaient au niveau de la pliure des coudes.

"Tu sais que tu n'es pas près de la revoir ? taquina-t-il son frère en lissant le beau tissu.

-Tu peux la garder ! rétorqua Robin en riant. Je te la donne volontiers."

Gilles sourit avant de s'apercevoir que, en temps normal, il aurait dû répondre sèchement qu'il n'acceptait pas la charité. Mais, maintenant, les circonstances paraissaient différentes. Ils étaient frères... ils partageaient... et Robin semblait s'être rapidement fait à l'idée.

"Tu veux de l'aide avec ça ? s'enquit l'archer en quittant sa place auprès de son frère pour rejoindre Azeem."

Le maure ramenait la carcasse d'un daim avec lui, qu'ils avaient sans doute tué dans la forêt. À la vue de la viande, le ventre de Gilles se remit à gargouiller. Et quand le restant des hors-la-loi commença à faire rôtir la viande dans le feu, la salive lui monta aux lèvres.

"Tu baves ? s'exclama Robin en riant quand il le surprit à cacher sa bouche avec sa main.

-Ce n'est pas amusant ! Il y a deux jours que je n'ai rien mangé.

-Oui, je le sais."

Perdant son sourire, Robin se releva et alla chercher les perdrix rôties qui refroidissaient près du feu. Gilles crut bien qu'il allait gémir de convoitise. Il avait tellement faim, et la viande paraissait succulente !

"Tiens, ces oiseaux sont pour toi, lui dit son frère en lui tendant la nourriture. Je me suis laissé dire que c'était ton gibier préféré.

-Comment... comment l'as-tu su ? balbutia le jeune homme en prélevant immédiatement un morceau de chair sur l'oiseau pour le mettre dans sa bouche."

À son grand soulagement, il ne se brûla pas. Les perdrix avaient largement eu le temps de refroidir. C'était tellement bon... c'était divin ! Les larmes lui en étaient même venues aux yeux, mais il garda la tête baissée pour les cacher.

"C'est Fanny qui me l'a dit, répondit son frère en échangeant un regard avec sa camarade. Elle t'a déjà vu te jeter dessus à plusieurs reprises."

Gilles continua de dévorer la viande sans répondre, du jus plein le menton. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette affirmation. Même depuis qu'il avait intégré les hors-la-loi de Sherwood, il était persuadé que personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Mais c'était vrai que la viande de perdrix... ça lui faisait pratiquement perdre tout ses moyens. C'était comme si sa mère était encore là, près de lui, et qu'elle pouvait le regarder manger en lui caressant les cheveux, épuisée mais fière de voir que, malgré les pénuries, son petit garçon était en bonne santé.

"Ça ne va pas, Gilles ? On dirait que tu pleures."

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il avait espéré que son frère ne verrait pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de son nez. Sans un mot de plus, comprenant sans doute son malaise, Robin tendit la main et lui essuya les joues.

"Aïe, marmonna Gilles quand ses doigts effleurèrent la plaie sur sa joue droite, plus pour cacher sa gêne que par réelle douleur.

-Pardon. Je vais te laisser tranquille."

Avec un regard en arrière, l'archer se rapprocha de leurs compagnons qui, par discrétion, avaient détourné la tête de la silhouette bouleversée du jeune homme. Il piqua un morceau de daim sur un branchage pour la faire rôtir et se tourna vers Petit Jean. De son côté, Gilles posa à côté de lui les restes de la première perdrix qu'il avait mangée et prit une grande rasade d'eau. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre d'où venaient les larmes qu'il continuait de verser. Son besoin d'eau lui paraissait intarissable.

"Je vois que tu avais soif, remarqua Robin qui devait veiller sur lui du coin de l'oeil. Je vais retourner t'en chercher.

-Non, je peux m'en occuper, affirma Gilles en essayant de se lever.

-Non, attends, ne bouge pas. Je vais le faire. Tu n'es pas assez remis pour l'instant.

-Mais...

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi."

Gilles referma la bouche. Il n'aurait pas pensé être prêt à laisser son frère nouvellement retrouvé s'occuper de lui comme ça, mais il trouvait la chose vraiment agréable. C'était peut-être à cause de la fatigue... malgré sa faim et ses efforts pour rester éveillé, il se sentait piquer du nez. Il se frotta même les yeux. Dieu comme il avait sommeil !

"Tu pourras te reposer après avoir fini de manger, lui murmura l'archer en revenant auprès de lui, provoquant un sursaut chez le jeune homme. Tiens, de l'eau. Et le morceau de daim que je viens de faire rôtir. Tu dois mourir de faim."

Le sourire bienveillant que Robin lui adressa l'émut aux larmes. Ça, et la viande tendre et juteuse... il avait tellement faim !

"Merci, chuchota-t-il en mordant dans la chair de la deuxième perdrix, merci...

-Y'a pas de quoi, murmura Robin en le gratifiant d'une caresse dans les cheveux. Dis-moi si tu as besoin d'autre chose."

Gilles secoua la tête. Des soins, des vêtements propres, du feu, de l'eau, de la viande, et quelqu'un qui faisait attention à lui ? Que pourrait-il demander d'autre !

Dans un état d'émotion palpable, le jeune homme termina son repas avec les autres hors-la-loi. Personne ne parla beaucoup, assombris qu'ils l'étaient tous encore par les nombreux morts qu'ils étaient en train d'enterrer. Pourtant, Gilles surprit les coups d'oeil qu'ils lui lançaient, à Robin et à lui. Ce constat le fit presque sourire. Sa petite révélation avait dû leur en boucher un coin ! Il n'avait pas prévu de la faire, mais il fallait admettre que les conséquences étaient plutôt amusantes.

Une fois le repas terminé, les hors-la-loi se dispersèrent une nouvelle fois. Gilles les regarda faire en se demandant s'il était censé les suivre, mais Robin apporta ses couvertures près du foyer pour qu'il ait plus chaud. Après tout, la rudesse glaciale de la mi-octobre était maintenant bien installée dans la contrée.

"Merci, répéta Gilles en se glissant avec bonheur dans le nid de couvertures. Je te revaudrai ça.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, rétorqua Robin en riant. Je sais que... je sais que c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi maintenant que je sais qui tu es...

-Dis comme ça, ça ressemble presque à une corvée, grommela le jeune voleur, un peu vexé.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai envie de m'occuper de toi. Je... je suis tellement reconnaissant que tu sois mon frère.

-Ça va, n'en fais pas trop, non plus."

Robin sourit et s'assit à côté de lui. Au coup d'oeil qu'il jeta en direction d'Azeem et Frère Tuck qui reprenaient leur tâche douloureuse d'enterrer les morts, Gilles comprit qu'il était censé aller les aider. Mais son frère paraissait avoir envie de rester un peu avec lui, et il s'allongea sur le côté pour lui faire face.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ça avant ? lui murmura-t-il avec une sincérité réelle au fond des yeux.

-Tu m'aurais cru ? grommela le jeune homme en se tournant prudemment sur le dos malgré ses blessures.

-Je ne sais pas..., répondit Robin, confus. Peut-être... tout dépend de la façon dont tu l'aurais dit.

-Je t'en prie, Robin. Un parfait inconnu, qui vit avec une bande de voleurs dans la forêt, et qui ne te ressemble même pas assez pour que son visage te frappe ? Je mettrais ma main au feu que tu ne m'aurais jamais écouté."

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté pour jauger la réaction de son frère et fut surpris de le voir regarder les arbres au-dessus de lui d'un air tourmenté.

"Ce n'est pas grave, affirma-t-il pour le rassurer. Personne ne pourrait t'en vouloir d'être méfiant. Et je gage que personne ne voudrait s'encombrer pour rien d'un paysan."

Grimaçant sous l'effort, le jeune voleur croisa ses mains sous sa tête. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, il retirait quand même une certaine satisfaction à ce que son frère culpabilise un peu. Il y avait de quoi, après tout ! Toutes ces années qu'il avait passées seul, il les lui devait en grande partie.

"Tu sais... il y a toujours eu quelque chose qui m'intriguait chez toi, lui confia l'archer en se tournant vers lui. Quand je t'ai vu à la rivière pour la première fois...

-Oui ? insista Gilles quand il décida de ne pas poursuivre.

-Quand tu m'as fait tomber à l'eau et que tu t'es moqué de moi, j'ai ressenti une curieuse sensation de familiarité... Parce que c'est exactement le genre de farces auxquelles je m'adonnais lorsque j'avais ton âge."

Gilles lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Robin souriait et il avait l'air sincère. Presque nostalgique.

"Je t'aimais bien quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, Gilles. Tu m'as fait sourire alors que je venais tout juste de perdre... notre père. Ça m'a déçu que Jean interrompe notre échange, et j'ai d'autant moins compris pourquoi tu étais devenu si agressif, d'un seul coup.

-C'est vrai que c'était très drôle, rétorqua Gilles pour lui cacher l'étrange sentiment qui venait de l'envahir."

S'il n'avait pas nourri autant de rancœur à l'égard de son frère, ils auraient pu devenir amis... Et ils auraient perdu moins de temps, réalisa-t-il quand l'évidence de la bataille du lendemain vint le frapper. Demain, peut-être que ce serait la dernière fois...

"Je suis désolé, dit-il avec cependant une pointe de fermeté. Mais j'ai passé tellement d'années à te haïr, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te confier un secret que tu ne méritais pas de savoir.

-Je comprends, murmura son frère humblement. Et maintenant, est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

-Faut voir, répliqua Gilles en tournant de nouveau la tête vers les frondaisons. Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gilles ? De l'argent ? De la soie ? Plus de nourriture ? énuméra Robin en riant.

-Je pensais plutôt à un château, un grand parc pour me promener, et... oui, plus de nourriture, ça pourrait être un bon compromis.

-Je te donnerai bien plus que ça, petit frère, répondit l'archer doucement. Je te donnerai de quoi manger, de quoi t'habiller, du feu et des vêtements chauds en hiver et de l'eau pour te désaltérer en été. Je te donnerai une maison et l'amour d'un frère. Je te donnerai tout ce dont tu auras besoin et... je te donnerai ma vie s'il le faut.

-Merci, mais je n'en demande pas tant, le rassura Gilles en souriant. Mais tu peux garder l'idée des vêtements chauds dans un coin de ta tête. La chemise que tu m'as donnée est vraiment magnifique."

En fait, il était vraiment ému par les mots de son frère. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout ça était tellement nouveau pour lui. En fait, il avait encore du mal à se dire que la gentillesse et la complicité de Robin existaient vraiment.

"Merci de me l'avoir dit, ajouta justement l'archer en posant une main sur la sienne. Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir trouvé.

-Oui, moi aussi. Je crois que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte... vraiment... que j'avais besoin de toi.

-Je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber."

Gilles sentit les larmes lui revenir, mais en essayant de les cacher, il s'aperçut que celles de Robin n'étaient pas loin non plus. Son regard clair était si doux et si sincère... Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte avant que son frère était aussi aimant ? D'ailleurs, Robin se rapprocha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Merci, petit frère... merci d'être là...

-Merci à toi..."

Mon petit garçon... mon petit chevalier... mon petit frère... Gilles s'accrocha plus fort à son aîné.

"Merci grand frère..."

Il n'avait plus envie de retenir ses larmes, à présent. Il était tellement heureux.


End file.
